My Pointe Of View
by TokyoHanon97
Summary: Helen Hendricks is an aspiring dancer entering her freshman year at the St. Louis Academy of Dance. She expected many things such as facing her rival Allie Alexander, creating hip-hop solos with her best friends Sydney and Aggie, and taking care of her two mischievous brothers. But the one thing she did not expect was a mesmorizing and charming sponser named Aro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It All Begins

**Welcome ladies and gentleman. This story started with a bet I made to my good friend Melanie; if you ever meet her, do NOT make a bet! This story and the plot are mine though.**

**Disclaimer: I own Helen Hendricks and her friends and family. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Everything in the universe has rhythm. Everything dances –Maya Angelou._

* * *

Helen awoke to the familiar sound of a buzz from her yellow, smiley faced alarm clock.

She lazily opened her eyes and glanced over, _'an 8:00 a.m. alarm on a Saturday, damn, I really am turning into my Dad.'_

Her half-asleep mind hit the snooze button, and then five; maybe ten minutes later, she shot up out of bed and realized why she had set her alarm so early.

'_Oh crap!'_

Helen raced down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where her Dad and Wesley were making themselves breakfast.

"Hey Nellie," Wesley, her older brother said with a smile, "you're up early."

"Hi Wes," she said as she passed by and examined the eggs he was cooking which made her mouth water as the tempting smell filled her senses.

"Something wrong? Do we need the egg police?" He asked while noticing her face near the frying pan.

"Just making sure you're doing it right, Wes," she replied with a grin as she backed away toward the kitchen table.

Her father, Richard, had just sat down; he was reading the paper and was drinking his coffee. His medium brown hair was combed and neat and he was wearing his fancy lawyer suit.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Flapjack," he replied while looking up, "why are you up so early?"

Helen gave him a snarky look, "Wesley is up early."

"Wesley has to go work, right son?" He called over.

"Right Dad." Wesley said with an exhausted and rough tone. Last year, Wes had borrowed their Dad's Bentley and 'accidently' got it totaled. Now he was working off every penny at _Nemo's_.

"Now," her Dad brought his attention back to her, "why are you up so early, summer breaks not over for two more weeks?"

"Dad, you brought the paper in, you should know why." She said matter-of-factly.

Her father raised an eyebrow, panic and adrenaline entered.

"You brought in the paper, but you didn't get the mail?!"

Helen ran towards the door and opened the door, not caring that she slammed it a little bit, not caring that she was running down the block in a creamy yellow tank top and pinstriped light pink pajama bottoms.

All that mattered to her was getting her answer.

"_Alright, let me take over, this is my story after all. Hello, that's me with the curly ginger hair, baby blue eyes, fair skin and freckles, Helen Hendricks. I'm fourteen years old and I live with my Dad and my two brothers, Wesley and Henry. You'll meet Henry later on; he's my little ten year old twerp. Wesley's my eighteen year old cool, lovable, laidback brother._

"_Our mother left us when Henry was six months old, she's a crazy and critical old French bat that lives in Europe and sends us cards on our birthdays and cares more for my brothers than me. Something about 'avoir une bouche futée' (having a smart mouth)._

"_Back, to the story, I'm a dancer. A ballerina, at least I want to be. Dancing has always made me feel comfortable, like I belonged to something. That's why three weeks ago, my best friends Sydney, Aggie and I auditioned for the St. Louis Academy of Dance._

"_It's the best dance school in the state of Missouri and is ranked number six on the top ten dance schools in the country._

"_I've been dancing since I was three; I went en pointe almost four years ago._

"_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm taking so long to narrate as I run. Our house is pretty much in the woods, it was left to us by my great uncle Boris. It's really old and so that's why it's in the middle of nowhere. That's also why my Dad _almost _always brings in the mail with the paper. He works at this big fancy law firm and practices criminal law, he's the DA for the sex crimes unit so it almost seems like I live an episode of SVU when I'm around him._

"_There I go, straying from my own story again, before you, the reader get too confused and go 'what the hell is going on?' Let me explain. Every once in awhile I might narrate this story, so it might transition from third to first._

"_Like right now."_

Helen reached the mailbox near the edge of the road and the forest out of breath and hunched over.

She caught her breath as quickly as possible, and opened the rust colored mailbox.

Inside were several white letters, bills maybe, and one single vanilla packet. Helen fished the envelopes out.

Just as she assumed, gas bill, electricity bill, and finally the packet which held the return address of the St. Louis Academy of Dance.

_Helen Louise Hendricks_

_Number 1 Edeline Grove _

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_61303_

Helen inhaled deeply; she knew that this was her life changing moment. As cheesy as it sounded, this packet would pretty much change her life.

Her heart throbbed as she opened it, and she examined its contents. A white letter and magazine like book. She fished out the letter and closed her eyes before reading it; with a final breath she read the letter.

_Dear Miss. Hendricks,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application and audition for the St. Louis Academy of Dance has been accepted. Enclosed you will find an information packet and we hope to see you on the first day of the semester which will begin on Tuesday, August 3oth._

_Sincerely,_

_SLAD Board of Administration _

A smile formed on Helen's face.

"I…got…in. I got in. I GOT IN!"

She raced back down the road not minding the heat that the road was radiating or that she was once again running around in her pajamas. No, all that mattered to her was getting back into the house to show off her acceptance letter.

"Dad! Wesley! Henry! I did it!" She shouted while running back inside the house. Helen ran straight into the kitchen and almost collided with Wesley who held a plate full of eggs and bacon.

"Do not make me drop this!" He huffed, "it will burn your little ballerina ass off."

"Wesley Joseph," her father warned.

"She's almost fifteen, Dad."

Helen rose up her hands as to ease the tension, "Shut up, guys! Okay? This is a happy time."

"Do we not have any bills?" Her father asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Did I somehow come into a thousand dollars?" Wesley snorted.

"No!" Helen shouted in exhaustion, "You are now looking at one of the newest first year students for the St. Louis Academy of Dance."

Her Dad and Wesley both widened their eyes.

"Nells, you got in?" Wes said in an excited voice

"Wow." Her Dad said in a shocked voice

Helen's face grew into a sad and somewhat pissed off look, "did you think I wasn't?"

"No," her Dad assured her, "it's just, I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were SLAD good."

"_I_ had complete faith in you," Wesley said while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"You know what," her father stated, "I'm proud of you. So what do we have to get you for this school?"

Helen pulled the information packet out of the envelope and handed it to her father. Richard Hendricks placed the newspaper down on the table and examined the packet.

"Alright, we have to take you to your studio to get you the first year leotard and equipment. You'll also need…textbooks?"

"It's kind of like high school, Dad; only for dancers." Helen said with a nervous smile.

"You didn't tell me that when I let you audition," her father said sternly.

"You would've said 'no'," Helen replied sharply.

"Sweetie, you need an education."

"I'll be getting one!" Helen reminded him, "but I'll be dancing, which I think _you_ would know is my life."

"Alright, alright," her father surrendered, "but grades come first."

"Absolutely," Helen assured him, "Aggie is already booking study weekends for us."

"_If_ you all get in," Wesley commented.

"_When_ we all get in," Helen corrected confidently.

"Okay, Helen _you_ go upstairs and get ready," her father interrupted to stop the fighting, "Wesley, _you_ clean up."

"What?!" Wesley said in a shocked voice.

"Thank you Wessy," Helen said happily while going up the stairs.

"Oh save it!" He shouted back.

* * *

Helen threw on a floral pink, purple, and red skirt that stopped slightly above the knee, with a black stretchy waist belt, a grey v-neck shirt, and a simple pair of blue TOMS. She brushed her fiery, curly locks, and cleaned up the rest of her room.

Helen's room was a mixture of classical and contemporary. Her walls were white and adorned with posters of dancers such as Anna Pavlova, Ginger Rogers, Bob Fosse, and some of her favorite ballets: _The Nutcracker, Don Quioxte, La Slyphide, and The Red Shoes._

Her bed was a standard queen with a brass frame. White pillows, soft green sheets, and a quilt her grandmother had made were neatly secure on the mattress. The floor was a white wood and her window was a very old circular stained glass of a swan.

Her dresser was a pale white with brass knobs, and there was a single oval, floor length mirror next to it.

Helen examined herself in the mirror one last time. Her face was heart shaped and her curly red hair framed it well. Her skin was fair and a splatter of freckles were mostly on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were large and baby blue, and her lips seemed almost too full for her age.

What Helen was grateful for was that she had almost the perfect body for dancing, her limbs were thin but showed muscle, not alot, but noticable. Her abdomen was flat and muscular, her head was slightly small and her neck wasn't too thin.

But she inherited the red haired female curse, big breasts.

Most girls wanted them, but Helen was a dancer, and her breasts were almost too big by professional standards.

Helen brushed some strands of hair out of her face and straightened out her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and saw Henry standing their in the doorway. Henry looked a lot like her Dad and Wesley, medium brown hair, light skin, and square jawline. However, Henry had baby blue eyes just like Helen, just like their...mother.

"I'm going out," she snorted, "why do you care?"

"It's eight-forty-five," he said matter-of-factly, "on a Saturday."

"I got in to the Academy," Helen replied sumgly.

Henry gave her a puzzled look.

"The St. Louis Academy of Dance," she finished while rolling her eyes.

"Oh," he said, "that dumb school where you learn how to twirl around like an idiot."

Helen snorted and rolled her eyes, she then grabbed her purse and her hot pink mini-duffel bag and flung it over her shoulder. She walked out the room but not before deliberatly walking over Henry's toes.

"I thought ballerina's were graceful," he remarked snidely.

Helen the preceded to lay her bags on the floor and went on the pointes of her toes while doing a very high arabesque extension. Not even so much as breaking her line.

"We are," she smirked and then slowly lowered her extension and went into first position and picked up her two bags; then she skipped down the hall and trotted down the stairs.

Helen placed her two bags on the dining room table when she heard her Samsung Galaxy S III go off to the _Glee_ version of Lady Gaga's Telephone.

_'Must be Syd or Aggs.'_

"Hello?" She answered.

"I GOT IN!" She heard the squeal of her best friend Sydney O'dell.

"You did?!" Helen said excitely, "that's great!"

"I know, and of course so did you," Sydney replied happily.

"Yep," Helen confirmed, "any word from Aggs?"

"No," Sydney said sadly, "do you think if she gets in her parents will let her go?"

While Sydney and Helen's families were supportive of their dreams of becoming professionals, Aggie's weren't. Mr. and Mrs. Becker were both snooty and uptight rich doctors who wanted their daughter to pursue a similar career in either cardiology or orthopediatry; and lately, the Becker's were starting to get impatient with Aggie's need to dance.

"We'll stage a proposal," Helen assured.

Her phone buzzed again, she knew it was definately Aggie this time. Helen set her phone to conference mode.

"Aggs, what's up?" Helen asked.

"I got in," Aggie replied modestly.

"Knew it," said Sydney, "what did the docs say?"

Aggie paused and then replied, "They said they'll think about it."

"So no?" Helen snorted.

"I'm sorry guys," Aggie said with a shaky voice.

"Syd, you up for a road trip?" Helen asked.

"Aggs, we'll be at your house in fifteen," Sydney finished.

The three girls hung up their phones, and Helen marched into the kitchen and saw her father getting ready to leave."Dad, change of plans," Helen stated bodly, "Syd and I have to go to Aggie's house to convince her folks to let her go to SLAD."

"Flapjack," her father said in an exhausted tone, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Dad," Helen warned, "drive me or don't, but either way I'm going to Aggie's."

Her father rolled her eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, get in the car."

"Thank you, Daddy," Helen said with a smile. She dashed back into the dining room and grabbed her things, went to the garage and climbed in her Dad's CTS-V Cadillac.

* * *

"Don't worry Dad." Helen assured as they were on the road, "next year when Sydney and I have to go talk to Aggie's parents so that she can come back for second year, I'll be abe to drive myself."

"What?" Her father said in a shocked voice, "no, you're not driving, _ever_. I've lived the adventure of what happens when one of my kids gets behind the wheel of a car."

"Dad," Helen said in a snarky voice, "you really need to let that go. Wesley's already been through his own hell with the insurance company."

"I don't care, that was your great uncle Boris's Bentley."

"For an old man, he sure did have good taste in cars." Helen replied, "especially modern ones."

They then pulled into the driveway of the Becker family.

_"As I said before, the Becker's were very wealthy. Their house wasn't old like mine, there's was bulit almost three years ago. It was a big, classy mansion, in a gated, private neighborhood filled with rich and snooty people. I know that you think I'm a hypocrite because my Dad owned a Bentley, and now he own's a Cadillac. My Dad's good at his job, his conviction rate is ninety-two percent. That's where our money come's from, but my father _loves _to save money. Our house was in pretty bad condition when we got it from Uncle Boris's will, almost ten thousand dollars were put in to get everything fixed. Don't get me wrong, my Dad makes enough to spend on ballet stuff for me or vacations for our family."_

"Alright," Helen said as she was about to get out of the car, "Syd, Aggie and I will probably go shopping later or something, that is if we can convince the Becker's to let Aggie go."

"You mean _when _you convince them," her dad replied with a smile.

"Well look at that, we are related."

"Maybe by marriage or something," he smirked, "but, Flapjack I want you to be respectful to the Becker's, okay?"

"I know, Dad," Helen replied in a whiny tone.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Helen said as she exited the car. Moments later, Sydney came rushing out the front door. Sydney O'dell had medium length, wavy light blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin. Out of their frienship group, Syd was the best at Hip-hop and the worst at ballet, which was due to the fact that while Helen and Aggie had natural ability and physical factors, Sydney had none.

But Syd was the best friend anybody could ever have, she was an upbeat, bright eyed, and kind person.

"Helen!" She shouted as she grabbed the fiery haired girl's arm, "hurry!"

Helen chased after Sydney, both of them hurrying back inside the Becker house. Helen threw her bags down by the door and rushed into the sitting room with Sydney, slowly stopping and skidding on her feet as they entered the room. There, on the middle of the couch was Aggie. Aggie was easily the smartest of their group so she kept herself calm. Aggie had straight dark brown hair, tawny skin, and hazel eyes. Aggie looked around to the futon where her mother sat, cross legged and confident while drinking a sidecar. Her father was behind the couch staring them down.

"Dr. and Dr. Becker," Helen stated sharply, "you really should consider letting Aggie go to the St. Louis Academy of Dance."

"Your audacity is appalling, Helen," Aggie's mother said with a thin-lipped smile, "we welcome you into our home and you start telling us how to care for our child, assuming you know her better then we do."

"I'm not saying that," Helen said while keeping herself under control. "But you know why Sydney and I are here, and we feel like you should strongly consider this as an option for Aggie."

"Agatha," her mother said sharply, "do you agree with them?"

"Yes, mother," Aggie replied just as sharp, "I would really appreciate it if you and father would let me attend this school."

Her father snorted, "so we're supposed to just watch as you throw your education away, just so you can fritter around, dancing?"

"Her education won't be thrown away," Sydney chimed in, "this school has one of the best science programs in the country."

"Also," Helen finished, "a lot of Ivy League schools look at schools like this, they like it if you have a background of consistency with a particular thing."

Aggie's parents remained still but exchanged looks with each other, "as long as you stay top of the year in everything academics wise," her mother shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Sydney squealed and was then quickly shushed by Helen, Aggie stood up and faced both of her parents, "thank you very much, guys."

"Well," her father stated with a small smile, "the information packet says that you girls need supplies," Dr. Becker continued, "Sydney, Helen, would you like to accompany Agatha?"

"Sure," Helen and Sydney replied.

* * *

Flora Fletcher's Studio was where the girls had been learning ballet for the past twelve years, and it was also where the St. Louis Academy of Dance had students pick up their supplies.

"So cute!" Syney squealed as she saw the leotard that had selected for first years.

The leotard was scoop neck and teal colored, each leotard had a different style to be worn for each season, Fall: Sleevless, Winter: Long sleeved, Spring/Summer: Spaghetti Strapped. Girls also had to wear white or pale pink dance tights, and were allowed to have leg warmers, bun covers or headbands as far as accesories went.

"It's a great color," Helen remarked as she held up her leotard while the three girls were busy looking for the rest of supplies.

"According to this, we'll need to wear jazz pants for Contemporary as well as Jazz," Aggie said while reading the list, "Hip-hop is just basic workout clothes, and character is just a standard character skirt with a leotard and character shoes."

"Well look what the cat dragged on."

Helen and her friends knew that sickly sweet and condescending voice anywhere, Allie Alexander.

"Allie," Helen snorted.

"Helen," she acknowledged with a sneer, "Geek, Fat girl."

"Shut up, bitch!"

Allie Alexander was Helen's main rival and possibly her worst enemy, she had a body that a dancer would kill for, not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. She had medium brown, waist length, wavy hair, blue-grey eyes, and light skin. Her technique was impeccable and she was probably the best dancer from their studio, but what she had in technique she lacked in artistic ability.

Allie and Helen actually used to be good friends, but then something happened that made Helen realize how horrible Allie was. Last year, Sydney's parents had gotten divorced and she had started eating and gaining weight to cope with the emotional stress, and when Allie started making snide remarks about it, Helen drew the line and ended their friendship.

"Oh, is that harsh tongue of your's really necessary, Helen?"

"What are you doing here, Allie?" Helen snapped.

"I'm picking up my supplies for first year at SLAD," Allie smirked.

"Don't tell us that _you_ were let in, Allie," Sydney said snidely.

"Yeah, jealous of something else now?" She replied.

"Oh great," Aggie said with an exhausted look, "now _we_ have to suffer."

"Wait," Allie said with a dumbfounded look, "don't tell me that the board is so desperate they let _you_ in?"

The three girls remained silent while Allie broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh how rich!" She laughed, "I get to spend my year being the best _and_ watching you losers fail!"

"Maybe you'll be the one at the bottom for a change," Sydney said while giving her a look.

"Don't even bother O'dell," Allie scoffed, "you two will be lucky if you make it through the semester."

Allie stared Helen down, "Hendricks, do me a favor, I'll be needing competition if I want to make it to the top. So if we're going to be competing I need you at your best. So if we're no longer friends then you should at least ditch those wannabees and actually be focused for once, because you're the only one who can actually beat me in one or two categories."

"Piss off, Allie," Helen sneered.

Allie glared back at her, "Fine, it'll be much more entertaining to watch you fall." And with that, Allie Alexander stormed off to a different part of the store.

"C'mon guys," Helen said while turning back to her friends, "let's pay for our stuff and go get lunch or something."

* * *

"Okay," Sydney said while they took a seat at _Nemo's_, "Is it just me, or did Allie seem to expect Helen being at the Acadmey?"

"It's actually not that shocking," Aggie replied, "Helen is the most artistically talented student in our studio and maybe at the entire academy, she puts her entire being in every step and pirouette, right Helen?"

"Helen?" Sydney replied as Helen was daydreaming out the window. "Huh?" Helen replied

"Don't you think that Allie sort of expected you to be at the Academy?" Sydney asked again.

"No," Helen replied nonchalantly, "I think she's an uptight bitch who needs to realize that the two of you are just as capable of beating her at something."

"Afternoon ladies," Wesley said with a smile as he walked over their table to wait on them, "what're you in the mood for?"

"Wesley," Sydney asked,"do you think Allie Alexander is an uptight bitch?"

Aggie snickered while Helen rolled her eyes and shot Sydney a look.

"Blondie, stick to the menu," Wesley replied.

"Wes, I'll take the popcorn shrimp basket and a coke," Helen said in an exhausted voice.

"I'll have a medium rare hamburger with lettuce and tomato and a coke," said Aggie.

"I'll have a caeser salad and a strawberry milkshake," Syd said happily. Wesley then wrote down their order and left.

"Syd," Aggie said sharply, "you don't get salads at _Nemo's_!"

"Yeah," Helen agreed, "I'm a vegetarian and I'm smart enough not to know that! The salad will kill you!"

"You ordered fish," Aggie snapped.

"Fish isn't meat, Aggs," Helen said with a glare.

* * *

After days of waiting, Tuesday morning arrived with a sunny sky and an extra awake Helen. At what seemed like the crack of dawn, Helen made her Dad drive down to the Academy. A big, fancy white building with lush grass and a pavillion near a hill.

"Just think," Helen said while barely able to control her excitement, "this is the starting point of my career."

"Okay, Flapjack," her father said with a proud look, "now, I know you think that this is where everything will start to fall into place for you life. Just try to be a teenager though."

"I will Daddy," Helen said as she got out of the car, "Love you, bye."

She raced towards the front of the building and opened th door, everything about this place filled her with excitement. In the middle of the hall was a Spanish woman pointing down the hall.

"First years get your schedules and then precede to your first class!" She shouted. Helen raced past her and ignored her cries telling her to slow down and then she bumped into a tall boy with black hair and glasses.

"I am so sorry!" Helen shouted as she helped him up.

"It's fine," he assured with a smile, "I'm Arthur Desmond III, but my friends call me 'Des'," the boy, Des, said.

"I'm Helen Hendricks," Helen replied while shaking his hand, "so are you a first year too?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "finally convinced my Dad to let me come. Well I gotta go change, it was nice meeting you though, Helen." Des then walked off to what Helen assumed was the direction to the boys changing rooms.

Helen now started to slowly walk towards down the hall and to the lady near the desk.

"Name," she stated in a dry voice.

"Helen Hendricks."

She typed something into a computer and then printed something out, after giving it a stamp for attendence she spoke, "Change ad then head to your first class, next!"

Helen walked away and looked at her schedule.

**_Hendricks, Helen L._**

**_1. Repertoire_**

**_2. Jazz/Contemporary_**

**_3. Pas des deux_**

**_4. Character_**

**_5. World History_**

**_6. Algebra I_**

**_7. Biology_**

**_8. English I_**

**_9. Hip-hop_**

"Wow, nine classes in eight and a half hours."

Helen headed down the hall and towards the right for the girl's dressing rooms. Inside were a few first years, and the girls wearing the violet leotards were what she was guessing to be the second years.

She found a space to set her stuff by and quickly changed into her teal leotard, teal wrap skirt, tights, lavender knit leg warmers and pointe shoes. Her hair was then styled into a perfect ballet bun with her lucky lavender bun cover.

_'It's showtime.'_

Helen walked into the ballet studio for Repertoire. The room was very large and white, the walls were white, the floor was white and the barres were a beige color. The only colorful thing in the room were the posters of famous ballerinas that had probably graduated from the academy.

Helen saw other girls and boys starting to come into the room, and walked over to Sydney and Aggie when she saw them, and she was horrified when she saw that Allie Alexander was already warming up to the instructors.

"Yeah Allie," Sydney whispered as they walked to the barre, "ham it up, I bet the teachers can see right through you."

"Welcome everyone," the instructor was none other than the Spanish woman whom Helen had rushed by this morning, "I'm Ramona Vasquez, and I'll be teaching Repertoire for the girls, my friend Zack Evans," she motioned to the male instructor, "will be teaching the boys."

"Before we begin, I'd like you all to take note of something, right now your friends are now having regular teenage lives, while you have all chosen a different path. Today you will all be assesed in your classes and will be informed at the end of the week as to where you rank. Your rank might as well determine your place at this school."

Zach Evans then preceded to speak, "Boys, come with me, girls you will stay in here with Ramona." The boys then followed Zack out of the room, most of them talking in whispers or shoving each other.

"Alright," Ramona said in a tone similar to Allie's, "Battements at the barre, front-side-back, side-front-back. Don't forget to breathe."

Helen and the class rushed to get spots on the barre. Allie was in front as usual, followed by Helen, Sydney, and Aggie. Helen did count will Ramona started the music, there were only twelve girls in the class.

As the girls started warming up, Ramona walked past them to evaluate them, "good, good," she said while examining Allie, "Alison isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Allie replied with a smug smile.

Ramona then looked at Helen with a small smile, "Beautiful lines, Helen," causing Helen to blush slightly.

Sydney and Aggie were both given a stern but approving glance while Ramona walked past them.

After the class finished warming up, Ramona had line up for across the floor.

"Chaines turns in groups of three," she said while the girls all quickly lined up.

"Oh no," Sydney said in a worried voice, "I suck at chaines turns."

"Just don't forget to spot, and focus on your lines," Helen assured her.

The first group was unsurprisingly: Allie, Helen, and Sydney. Helen calmed herself down and focused on her spot, hoping that Syd wouldn't mess up. The counted to the music and begun, and they didn't even make it to halfway across the floor when Ramona had to walk with Sydney's pace and clap out the counts for her.

While Allie and Helen reached the otherside, Ramona got steamed at Sydney.

"Alison!" She called, "show O'dell how to do it properly!"

Helen shot Allie's smug grin the evil eye. It wasn't even the end of class and Allie was already recieving all the praise. She then watched nervously as Allie preceded to condescendingly correct Sydney.

They left class while being told to know the solo from _The Ugly Duckling_ for tomorrow.

* * *

Other than the mishap in Repertoire, the three girls did manage to have a pretty good first day, Helen was very smug when in Hip-hop, Sydney was called to the center front while Allie was corrected for having too stiff of an upperbody. Aggie was the best in Jazz as usual and knew everything in their acadmeic subjects, also as usual. Helen was surprised when in Pas des deux she was partnered with Des, the boy she ran into earlier, and Contemporary was one of her favorite classes because the teacher praised her artistic ability.

The girls were actually a bit sad at the end of the day when they had to change back into their regualr clothes.

"Other than Repertoire," Sydney said happily, "I actually had a good day today."

"Yeah," Aggie assured her, "Jazz was the best."

"I just can't believe we get to do this every day now," Helen said with a smile.

"Don't make your little friends too comfortable, Helen," Allie said with a smirk, "if Fatty cake over there keeps it up, she won't make it past the semester."

"Have you ever enjoyed being bitch-slapped with a pointe shoe?" Helen warned.

"Why don't you try it and see what happens?" Allie dared with a sneer.

"Just shup, Allie," Aggie said with a sharp tone like her mother's, "you're just jealous because Syd and I have a chance of beating you at something for once."

"Oh, please," Allie scoffed, "the only reason you're good at Jazz is because of your background."

The whole dressing room then went silent, "What did you just say?" Aggie said with a deep tone of hurt.

"Jazz is natural for you because it's apart of _your_ history," Allie stated.

"Take that back, bitch," Helen spat while holding a pointe shoe as a warning.

"I'm just calling it like it is," Allie tried to innocently, "it's her _ethnicity_, righ-"

Without even thinking, Helen rose her shoe up and smacked Allie's nose with it. Allie was then hunched over, her nose dripping with blood.

"Make another remark like that," Helen warned, "and I'll take your whole nose off, Alexander."

* * *

In one week's time, results were posted upon down the hall near the changing rooms. Helen had also not been placed into detention with help from her Dad's threat at a lawsuit, and Allie had been told to attend time with the guidance counselor, lost all favor with Ramona, and had been given three weeks of detention.

_**Classical Ballet: FIRST YEAR**_

_**1. ALEXANDER, Alison**_

_**2. HENDRICKS, Helen**_

_**3. VERMILLION, Grace**_

_**4. MARTIN, Lana**_

_**5. BECKER, Agatha**_

_**6. EDWARDS, Hanna**_

_**7. WALTON, Dana**_

_**8. DILLARD, Meghan**_

_**9. BARTON, Natasha**_

_**10. LEWIS, Clare**_

_**11. RICKONS, Maya**_

_**12. O'DELL, Sydney**_

"Ha!" Allie laughed upon seeing the list, "I knew I'd be the best in Classical!" She walked away while her new minions, Lana and Grace stormed after her.

Helen looked at Syd, expecting to see a look of despair, but instead she seemed fine, "the great thing about this, is that it means I know that I can improve more."

"Well I'm number one in Jazz, Helen's is Contemporary, Syd is best in Hip-hop, and Allie is the worst in Hip-hop," Aggie said while finishing up reading the list.

All three of the girls felt a strong sense of satisfaction as they realized that Allie had been placed the worst in something.

"Miss Hendricks," Helen turned around to see a old looking man with a combover, "I'm Mr. Pruitt, I'm the Principal. I need to see you for a moment."

Helen nodded and followed him toward his office, while her friends gave her a worried look.

* * *

"Is there a problem, sir?" Helen asked nervously.

Mr. Pruitt gave her a smile as they walked towards his office, "not at all, you've be selected."

"B-by a patron?!" Helen asked, dazed.

A new event for the Academy was for patrons to select students to sponser. It allowed someone to pay for all necessary fundings, have private meetings with the, and allowed the patron to watch classes.

"Right in here," Mr. Pruitt motioned to the door.

Helen gulped and opened the door. A single man was sitting elegantly in the Principal's chair, legs crossed and looked very pleased. He stood up, a cheery smile on his face as he came to greet me. He looked five-foot-ten, average bulid, nothing new at first, but then he seemed almost God-like in appearence, as if somebody had sculpted his features. His hair was jet black and long, his skin was translucent, almost like onionskin. What seemed off were his red eyes, Helen was undecided if she wanted them to real or fake, and in a sickening way, she felt pulled to him.

"Hello, my dear," He said in a cheery and polite voice, "my name is Aro."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Introductions, Ballet solos, and Family drama

**Hey peoples! So I'm glad that people are enjoying my story so far!**

**Guest:** No, this story is in-universe. I don't want to give anything away, but you'll understand it better starting with this chapter.

**CutieBunny:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! By the way, Helen's older brother is named Wesley, not Weasley :).

**dimiksgirl123****: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like the plot. It's going to start getting better though.

**MotherGothelFan1****: **Okay, first of all, I LOVE your penname. I'm a Tangled geek. I'm also glad that you like the story too.

* * *

_Let us read and let us dance - two amusements that will never do any harm to the world. __-Voltaire_

* * *

"_In my current state of mind, I was overjoyed to be one of the select few to be given a patron to help me. Aro had made me feel comfortable that I was going to have a successful dancing career."_

"It's nice to meet you, Aro." Helen replied politely, "my name is-

"Helen Hendricks," he finished, his voice as smooth as glass. "I know, I've read your file and saw your audition tape. You're a beautiful dancer."

"Thank-you," Helen said while blushing.

"Don't be modest," Aro said with a kind smile, "you are_ quite_ talented, my dear."

Helen felt her heart pound, everything about him seemed to draw her in; his voice, the way he spoke, and most of all, his charming appeal. The only thing that seemed to bother her was how the situation would play out. What was to happen next?

"Mr. Aro," Mr. Pruitt interrupted, "would you please take a seat, so we can discuss?"

"Of course," he replied politely. Aro sat down in one of the two adjacent seats across from Mr. Pruitt's desk. It almost seemed like her imagination, but the look in his eyes seemed to motion for her to sit, which she obliged to.

"Now," Mr. Pruitt began, "I think we should explain to Miss Hendricks what happens next."

"Indeed so," Aro said while not taking his eyes off of Helen, "I will be providing any and all funds required for you to be successful at the Academy, _Helen_." The way her named rolled of his tongue, like silk, made her heart beat even faster. "In exchange, you must perform outstanding in all of your classes."

"Oh," Helen said, bring herself back to reality. "That's alright, my scores were pretty good for the first week."

"Miss Hendricks," Mr. Pruitt said with a sharp tone, "those scores do _not_ determine your grades in class."

Aro seemed to narrow his eyes at Mr. Pruitt, almost in anger, "but of course," Aro seemed to almost say with a tone of anger. "They make myself feel _quite_ content with selecting Miss Hendricks."

Helen was stunned, the man barely knew her and he was already defending her?

"Understandable," Mr. Pruitt replied with a flicker of fear in his tone.

"So," Helen said in an attempt to break the tension, "what happens next?"

"Well my dear," Aro replied back in his cheery tone. "I will be permitted to viewings in your classes, and with your consent, allowed to arrange private meetings to discuss your future at the Academy."

"Oh," Helen stated nonchalantly, "that's fine."

"Splended!" Aro replied while clapping his hands and laughing lightly, once again making Helen's heart pound and her cheeks start to flush. Mr. Pruitt then asked them to show themselves out as his phone began to ring.

* * *

"Well my dear," Aro replied while walking slowly with her. "I do so look forward to our time together."

"Thank you," Helen sid with a big smile and a bit of a giggle, "but I need to ask you something."

"Whatever is it?" He questioned, his velvet like voice soothing her.

"Why did you pick me, there are plenty of other talented girls here, most of them better than me."

Aro smiled and almost seemed to reach his hand out. Maybe as to stroke her cheek or pat her on the head; Helen remained still, waiting to oblige if he did so. He seemed to have absolute control over her, it seemed both terrifying and welcoming at the same twisted time. But in the end he held his composure and retracted his hand, gracefully.

"Because your special," he said gingerly.

"Excuse me?"

"You can do what these other young ladies cannot," he explained, his soft tone making her put all of her focus on him, "I saw your audtion tape. Ev'ry step, ev'ry pirouette, it contains nothing but all of your heart and soul. That makes you special. Unique. Exquisite."

Helen took a deep breath, she needed to calm down or she would start fidgeting and spazzing out. Aro's words weren't just heard; they were understood and sticked inside her brain, making her believe everything he said. It was comforting, it was nice, but it started to scare her.

"There she is!" Both of them turned and saw Sydney and Aggie rushing down the hall toward Helen and her new patron.

"What happened?" Aggie asked, "are you in trouble?"

"No," Helen assured them, "no, I'm anything but in trouble."

Aro remained silent, he studied both of the girls, not sure what to make of them. Helen got the hint and quickly explained.

"Umm, Aro," Helen regained his attention, her voice nervous and shaky, "these are my best friends, Sydney O'dell and Aggie Becker. Guys this Aro, my new patron."

"You got selected?!" Syd said happily, "awesome!"

"Wonderful to meet you both," Aro answered politely. His tone had returned to its velvet-like texture. Just like Helen, the two of them had been easily lured into Aro's welcoming nature. "Well I shan't interrupt you ladies. It was delightful to meet you, Helen."

Aro held out his hand for Helen to shake, she was hestitant at first, but obliged. His face seemed to light up with joy when she did, and he held a strangely firm grip on her hand, until he realized she wanted to let go, his hands were freezing.

"I shall be seeing you all on Monday. Again, it was lovely meeting you." With one final cheery smile, Aro seemed to glide away down the hall and disappear.

"Okay," Sydney said while taking a deep breath, "total hottie alert."

"Syd!" Helen said shocked while swatting her on the arm.

"I'm just calling it like it is," she explained, her cheeks flushed. "That guy is an Adonis, you don't know how much _I_ envy you right now."

"Sydney!" Helen said while swatting her again, "that's so inappropriate! He's probably married and has kids!"

"Oh, uh-huh," Aggie said in a sarcastic tone, "like _you_ don't think he's hot, too."

Helen remained silent for a second, her cheeks were probably the color of tomatoes. "Okay, it does not matter if I do," she said while the two of them grinned toward the other, "the point is: it's inappropriate."

"Mmhmm," Sydney replied with huge grin, "sure."

"Whatever," Helen replied while rolling her eyes and walking past them while they chased after her.

* * *

Monday morning in Repertoire, Helen walked into class to a shocking sight. Sydney and Aggie were fully decked out in make up, and were chatting away with a seated Aro, slightly giggling like bimbos.

Helen rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Hi guys!" She said while trying not to sound nervous, "what are you talking about?"

"Well," Aro said happily, "your two lovely friends were telling me about the first time you performed a solo. As you were saying, dear Sydney?"

"Okay," Syd begun with a small laugh, "so Helen finally danced _Cupid_ from _Don Quixote_, and when she finished, Helen came back stage and said "don't think for a moment that I'm gonna start fixing your love lives, girls!"

Aro gave a hearty chuckle while Helen rolled her eyes."Syd, Aggie," Helen said in a razor sharp tone, "may I speak with you over there?"

The two of them walked nervouly to the other side of the room, while Helen turned back over to Aro, "I'm sorry," she said in an exhausted voice, "the two of them haven't been well," she finished while twirling her right index finger in a counter-clockwise motion.

She marched over to her two best friends with a death glare. Sydney and Aggie remained calm as Helen began her rant.

"Okay," Helen said while trying to remain level-headed, "what part of the word 'inappropriate' do the two of you _not_ understand?"

"Nells," Aggie assured her, "we were just talking."

"Yeah." Helen replied sarcastically.

"Really," Sydney backed up Aggie, "he asked about you, so we told him a story."

"Guys," Helen stated semi-angrily, "don't lie, you're both practically flirting with him. When you do that, you look unprofessional. Remind me again why we're here?"

"To be professionals," they both grumbled.

"Exactly," Helen assauged, "look, I know you think it means nothing. But do you really wanna find out what happens when Ramona sees you two doing that?"

"No way in hell," Sydney replied immediately.

"Thank you," Helen said in an exhausted tone. "C'mon, we better get ready to warm up." The three girls walked back to the barre where unfortunately, Allie Alexander was.

"Hey; Larry, Curly, and Moe." She insulted, "who's the tall, dark, and Greek God-like handsome guy in the chair?

"Helen's new _patron_," Sydney bragged, and held a smug look upon seeing Allie's shocked face.

"Yeah," Aggie assured her, "jealous?"

"Why?" Allie said with in fact a slight hint of jealousy, "thanks to Hendricks, by the end of class he'll be _begging_ to sponser _me_."

"Really?" Helen asked sarcastically, "then why did he pick _me_?"

"Because," Allie sneered, "you're a sympathy vote."

"Didn't you learn anything from the changing room, Allie?" Sydney sneered back.

"Yeah," she replied snidely, "I learned that even though you lost all that weight, you still look fat." If it weren't for the fact that Aro and now, Ramona, were in the room; Helen would've pounced on the stuck-up bitch. If Allie really wanted Aro to sponser her, she'd better be pray that he was far away to where he couldn't hear that.

"Alright ladies!" Ramona said to get their attention, "starting today, we'll be having a guest. Mr. Aro." She motioned towards him, "he is Miss Hendricks's new patron. I hope you all realize the oppurtunity you've all been given."

_"Patrons are a big deal at the Academy. If you get selected by one, it shows that you're one of the choice few who've practically been guaranteed a career with a company. _

_"Because while they not only provide funds for you, they also can be used at a reference when interviewing for a position. So, I'll try my best not to let me new found guaranteed position go to my head."_

"Warm-up! Plies at the barre! Positions one through five! Demi-demi-grande!" Ramona yelled strictly while getting ready to start the music, "and I'm getting tired of telling you all to breathe!"

Helen and the girls silently warmed up while Ramona examined them. It was sad to say that Ramona's quick hatred of Allie was short lived, because she was back to receiving all the praise.

"Take note of Alison's lines, girls!" Ramona said loudly, "they never break. Lovely training."

Helen exhaled deeply and focused more on her technique. She tried drowning out Allie's gloating face, "Hendricks! look alive!" Ramona almost sneered as she walked past her. Helen then saw the same angry look on Aro's face as she had seen on Friday, only it wasn't toward her.

It was towards Ramona.

* * *

After warm-up, the girls had to perform their homework from the weekend, perform the solo of _Raymonda _from the ballet _Raymonda: _ACT ONE, SCENE TWO, so it was time to wear their teal pancake tutus. Allie went first and was once again praised for 'technical perfection'. Aggie was told to watch her transition lines. Natasha, Meghan, and Hanna were just blantantly insulted for sloppy technique.

Now it was Helen's turn.

"Alright, Helen," Ramona said while recovering from Hanna's performance. "Dazzle me."

With a deep breath, Helen focused. She needed to convey how conflicted Raymonda felt between her love for the Saracen knight and her fiancé Jean de Brienne. Confliction, pain, sadness, love. Things Helen had always hated having mixed together like in a giant stew pot. Like when her mother left her at four.

Her cue came and Helen literally jumped in, her emotions brought forward slowly and surely. Building up momentum while she danced, she was going to show Aro that he was correct in his choice of sponsering her, and she wanted nothing more than to make Allie look like the robotic, stuck-up, bitch that she was.

Aro was right. Every pointe, every step, they all had a piece of her in it. Her feet seemed to gain a mind of their own and did the technique for her while Helen's own mind focused on being the best artist she could be.

It wasn't until she finished and the room filled with claps did she come back to earth. But that wasn't even the worst part, she hadn't finished in a posse turn, no, instead she ended in demi-attitude turn with her head held high.

Girls were whispering among themselves, Helen turned towards Aro and Ramona Vasquez. The former looked at her with a calm and gingerly proud smile, the latter was monotonic.

"Helen," she stated dryly, "you altered the choreography, why?"

"I.." Helen begun, "I-I don't remember."

"Alison," Ramona shifted and faced a now 'expecting praise Allie', "there was a feeling of cold when you performed. I want to see what's beyond the steps. You could learn something by watching Helen."

Helen curtseyed and walked back to the group, trying very hard to control her grin.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal, a solo piece due in Contemporary, a quiz World History over the Byzantium empire, they were beginning to read _Romeo and Juliet_ in English. What puzzled Helen the most, was at the end of the day in Hip-hop. Aro wasn't there.

It was a shame too. Helen, Syd, and Aggie had personally choreographed a three person dance to the theme from _Step Up_.

* * *

"Where'd Aro head off to?" Asked Sydney when they left class to go change into their regular clothes.

"Don't know, didn't need to know I guess." Helen replied as they changed outfits.

"So," Aggie said, changing the subject. "thoughts on the History quiz over Byzantine?"

"Don't ask," Syd grumbled.

"I only didn't understand the question on Constantine's role in the ending of Christian persecution," Helen stated, "was it C or D?"

"It was B, Helen," Aggie replied sharply.

"Nevermind then, I missed it," Helen snorted while pulling her pale pink, button down, sleeveless shirt over her head.

* * *

"My folks will kill me if I failed that quiz," Sydney whined as they exited the building near the parking lot.

"Didn't watch the video on the link I sent you?" Aggie asked, "it's that history teacher on youtube who creates song parodies based on historical events. This one was a parody of 'Come On, Eileen'."

"That is the meaning of someone who has no life," Helen snidely remarked.

She looked up, the clouds were getting darker, a huge problem. "Do you think it might rain?" Helen asked, "I have to wait a half-hour fo Wesley's shift to end. Dad has his trial today against that crazy woman."

"Is she the one who molested that pre-schooler?" Aggie asked.

"No, that was dismissed," Helen corrected, "this one kidnaped, molested, and killed her son."

"You live in an episode of SVU, Helen," stated Sydney with wide eyes and a shocked tone.

Helen's focus was then drifted away when she saw Aro standing near a black limousine with two tall men and a petite girl. "well look at that," Helen remarked.

"He's loaded," Aggie stated sharply.

"Wonder why he's still here?" Syd asked.

There conversation came to a halt when Aro and his 'friends' took notice of them.

"Hello ladies," Aro said while greeting them happily, "how was the rest of your day?"

"Okay, I guess," Helen replied, "we were about to file a missing person's report when you weren't in Hip-hop, though."

"Yes," Aro replied with a small laugh at Helen's sarcasm, "I really do apologize for that. I'm afraid that I'm more of a...classical man, my dear. I'd much rather watch a more traditional dance that this new age, indecent style that you young ones have developed."

"Young ones?" Sydney asked, "you sound like me Grandpa!"

"Syd," Helen warned.

"No, no, no," Aro assured, "completely understandable. I'm a bit of an...shall we say, an old soul, hmm?"

Helen saw the two tall men smile while the petite girl rolled her eyes.

"So," Aro changed the subject, "are you lovely girls waiting for your parents?"

"We are," Sydney replied, "except Helen, she has to wait thirty minutes for her brother's shift to end."

"Goodness," Aro remarked, "why so long?"

"My Dad has his rape/murder trial today," Helen replied nonchalantly, "he's on the prosecution team."

The tallest of the two men now spoke, "Interesting, why does your brother take so long from work?"

"It involves a moral," Helen remarked sarcastically, "don't let a seventeen year old boy borrow his father's Bentley, unless he wants his car to be totaled."

The two men snickered at Helen's sarcasm, the petite girl looked deeply at Helen and her friends with her also red eyes, as if she was trying to kill them with her stare. Aro quickly raised an arm to the girl and motioned 'no'. "Now, now, Jane," He replied delicately.

The girl, Jane, obediantly nodded.

Helen raised her eyebrow, "is she your daughter?"

Aro laughed gingerly, "No, but Jane is my family. Same with Felix and Demetri," he motioned to the tall men.

"Wow, what a gene pool," Sydney said out loud causing Helen and Aggie to swat her arms while Aro, Felix, and Demetri heartily laughed, and while Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry about her," Helen said while blushing, "she talks before she thinks."

"Back to the subject," Aro replied with a smile, "are you friends unable to provide transportation?"

"Nope," Helen stated dryly, "Syd's Dad has a two person vehicle, and Aggie's parents hate me."

"Oh," Aro pouted in a surprising childlike manner, "I bet that's not true."

"Nope it's true!" Aggie and Sydney assured simultaneously.

"Helen's the reason I became a dancer, "Aggie explained, "and they're both doctors who love sports and hate the arts, especially dancing."

"How sad," Felix said softly, "well what of your mother, Helen?

Aggie and Sydney both got wide eyed and looked towards Helen, who semi-nonchalantly replied, "I don't have one."

"Oh," Felix said nervously, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no," Helen corrected, "she's not dead, she walked out on my family when I was four and now she lives back in her homeland of croissants and eiffel towers. she's 'ma vieille batte folle', as I call her."

The two men snickered as Aggie and Sydney gave Helen a look. Aggie's mother's Toyota Camry honked at her while Sydney's father's Dukati pulled up, and her Dad handed her a helmet as she waved 'bye' to Helen.

Aggie also waved 'good-bye' while her mother told her to hurry up.

"Well, I'm going to find a curve to sit on and start my homework," Helen huffed, "nice seeing you though."

As she turned to leave, Helen felt the familiar cold touch on her shoulder. "Helen," Aro cooed softly, "if it would be easier for you, I would have no problem offering you a ride home."

"Thanks," Helen replied as she turned to face him, "but I probably shouldn't."

"I mean't no disrespect," Aro assured.

"No," Helen said calmly, "it's just that, I don't think my Dad or Wesley would like the idea of me getting a ride from someone I barely know."

"I see," Aro said sadly, his tone had a hint of anger and disappointment.

"Thanks anyway, though," Helen said cheerfully and walked away.

Not so much as a second later, the sky began to pour and pour and pour. Helen exhaled and groaned, "Whoever just turned on the rain, I now ask you _nicely_ to turn it off!

She did a one-eighty spin and faced Aro and his family all of whom had black umbrella's to match their dark clothes. He gave her a questioning look.

"I think they'll understand this once."

* * *

Helen pulled her hair back into a pony tail as she sat in the luxurious limousine with Aro sitting next to her, while Jane and Demetri sat adjacent to them, Felix was the one driving the car. Now that Helen got a good look at them, she realized they all shared the same red eyes as Aro, though his seemed almost mikier. They all also wore nice clothes, really nice and expensive clothes.

"I appreciate your trust in myself, Helen," Aro cooed.

"Well, I know that if this is the part where you to take me to an abandoned werehouse and do unspeakable things to me, then I'm screwed," Helen remarked sarcastically.

Demetri laughed at her comment, "what sort of things are you expecting?"

"Demetri," Helen said sharply, "I want you to think, _carefully_, about what the word 'unspeakable' means."

"Your sense of humor is interesting," Jane stated with a small smile.

"I aim to please," Helen replied in a sing-song voice.

After a few minutes, Felix drove the limousine into the road driveway of the Hendricks House, Helen saw Aro's eyes light up as he examined her house. "How delightfully traditional!" He mused.

"I think my Dad might of thought that once too," Helen replied before giggling, "before he spent ten grand having it repaired."

Aro gave a throaty chuckle before Felix pulled to a stop, she also just saw Henry in a yellow rain poncho collecting water in a bucket.

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"My ten year old twerp!" Helen groaned in aggrevasion before opening the car door, she grabbed her bags and said "Thank you for driving me," before storming out of the car.

"Henry!" Helen shouted as the rain begun soaked her, "get your butt back inside the house before you catch cold!"

"I'm collecting water for my science project!" He shouted back, "go away!"

"Henry!" She warned, "I will go into your room, with a red Sharpie, open up your mint condition comic books, and draw smiley faces all over them, if you do not get your butt into the house in the next five seconds! One!..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Two!..."

"Liar!"

"Three!..."

"Still not buying it!"

"Four!..."

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!" Henry ran back inside with bucket with Helen in tow behind him.

* * *

"Why are you so mean!" Henry yelled while Helen tried to wrap a towel around him, "and don't touch me!"

"You just embaressed me so badly outside!" Helen yelled back, "I'm probably going to lose my patron, because my brother made me look like a maniac!"

"Helen," Henry said snidely, "_I_ don't have to be around _you_ for someone to see _you_ as a maniac."

"You are such a brat!" Helen shouted while Henry tracked mud on the floor near the stairs, "and give me your shoes! I SAID GIVE ME YOUR SHOES!"

"FINE!" He screeched back, took off his sneakers and threw them at Helen, "you're the worst sister ever, I hate you!"

* * *

Helen angrily picked up Henry's shoes and set them down on the kitchen counter. She picked up her bags and marched up the stairs into her room, Helen angrily slammed the door and sat down on her bed.

Moments later, tears streaked down her face and she laid face down on the bed. She sobbed for what seemed like hours into her pillows, wanting to forget what happened between her and Henry.

_"_I'm a horrible sister!" She screamed in between sobs, after an hour or so, she heard a knock on the door, "WHAT?!" She shouted. Henry opened the door and walked in to her room.

"Got something else to get off your chest?!" She half-screamed, half-sobbed.

Henry sat down on her bed next to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I don't hate you, Helen," he told her, "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too," Helen replied while begging to dry her tears.

"Then why do we act like we hate each other?" Henry asked.

"We're siblings," Helen sniffled, "we're supposed to fight sometimes."

"I don't think of you as my sister all the time, sometimes I think your my mom," Henry said while hugging her tighter.

"Henry," Helen smiled somberly, "I'm not Mom, and I was a mom, I'd be pretty crappy at it."

"I miss mom," Henry replied while tears streaked his eyes, "you look just like her!"

"I miss her sometimes too," Helen assured him, "but she can't take care of us, you know how she gets."

"It's not fair!"

"I know kiddo," Helen said soothingly, "I know."

* * *

**Well it's almost three a.m. So I'm gonna head to bed...**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Turning Pointes

**I'm going to go ahead and get the chapter in before I have to go back to school on Tuesday. After which, it will get harder for me to update.**

** lime. likes. jam: **You'll just have to wait and see….. ;).

**PrincessDiya: **Power to the French people! Helen is half-French by the way, thanks to 'Maman plus chère'. I'm hoping you'll tell me if my French is incorrect. I am only in French I….

**Miamigirl2015:** I'm glad you like it, more to come.

* * *

_When you dance, your purpose is not to get to a certain place on the floor. It's to enjoy each step along the way.__-Wayne Dyer_

* * *

"_Weeks and weeks had gone by like that. The months had changed from September to October. Aro hadn't even seemed the least bit bothered by my behavior, he didn't even seem to acknowledge that I had done anything wrong, which felt weird at first, but I brushed it off quickly at his request. Henry had become more pleasant to be around, but we still had_ plenty _of our differences."_

"Hey twerp!" Helen shouted as she walked down the stairs one early October morning. Her hair was in a messy low ponytail, her teal leotard covered by a low, waist cut, black, loose, and long sleeved sweatshirt; and she was wearing jean shorts over her white dance tights which she rolled up just below her knee so she could wear her black converse.

"What?!" Henry spat back as he ate his toaster waffles.

"Would you like to explain to me as to why, a pair my ballet slippers have purple marker on them?!" Helen replied, her voice razor sharp.

"Yeah," Henry said after taking a sip of chocolate milk, "don't leave your junk lying around!"

"Those slippers were in my ballet studio!"

"You mean, 'the attic'?" Henry said in a condescending voice, "I was using the smoothed out wood for science."

"Henry," Helen warned, "the floor, and everything about the attic that you find _so _pleasant, is because it was renovated into a ballet studio for _me_!"

"Wow," Wesley said as he walked into the pantry to get cereal, "it's not even eight in the morning and you guys are going at it."

Helen rolled her eyes while Henry smiled. Henry always seemed to prefer Wesley to his sister. Helen grabbed a tub of Key Lime Pie yogurt from the fridge. She _so _wasn't in the mood for her little brother's _personality_.

"Morning Hendricks's," Their father sad happily as he walked down the hall from his bedroom, his dark grey suit and combed back hair making him look sharp.

"Morning Dad," they all replied with a 'too early to be out of bed', tone.

"So," Richard Hendricks replied with a grin, "how do I look for sentencing day?"

"Sharp," Wesley replied.

"Good," their father said with a pleased voice, "I need to spark fear into the defense team; I also need to get the 'guilty' verdict so that we can go visit Hawaii for Christmas."

"'Now when you choose a law career, the moment you embark, there is that joke you're bound to hear: a lawyer is a shark'," Helen mused out loud with smile.

"Very funny, Flapjack," her Dad said with a sarcastic grin.

"Here's another joke," Helen stated, "if we go to Hawaii, can we leave _that_, here?" She motioned towards Henry.

"Helen Louise," Her father warned, "you and your brother better start getting along or you _both_ will stay here. I'll also have great Aunt Petra come watch you."

'_Oh dear god.'_

Great Aunt Petra was Uncle Boris's widow; she was given the villain name of 'cheek pincher' and smelled like cats and old perfume.

"Dad," Helen said sharply, "ground me, make me babysit Henry, or forbid me from auditioning for _The Nutcracker_ next month. Just _don't_ set Aunt Petra on me."

"Same," Henry replied with a horrified voice, "I think she bruised my cheek bones the last time she was here."

"Behave and I won't," he explained.

"Hey Nells," Wesley said while changing the subject, "how come you're halfway dressed in ballet stuff?"

"I have a test today in Repertoire," Helen explained, "Ramona isn't giving us a bunch of time to get changed."

"How do you have a test in ballet?" Asked Wesley.

"Ramona is making us dance _Giselle_," Helen said in a strained voice, "I think she's punishing those in my class who have about as much technique as…..that box of cereal you have there, Wesley."

"Don't make the cereal box feel insecure, Helen," Wesley said with a sarcastic grin.

* * *

"I'll make this brief," Ramona sneered as they gathered around her and waited for instructions, "you dance, then you wait and DON"T TALK! I have a headache! Alison your first up!"

Allie walked into the center of the room while the rest of the girls kept warm at the barre, Helen looked over to Aro who was focusing all of his attention on her instead of Allie. The problem with the _Giselle _variation was that it was incredibly technically demanding. Perfect for Allie, bad for Sydney.

Ramona nodded approvingly while Allie was performing the attitude turns with technical perfection. Over in the corner to where Aro was sitting in the chair with a bored look on his face, not even so much as glancing at Allie.

Allie took notice of this and tried adding more expression into her movements, but to no avail. Allie's amount of artistry in ballet measured from zero to one percent, she didn't understand how to properly put feeling into what she danced, making her steps seem cold.

She finished and then it moved from her to Natasha, the latter of whom almost dislocated her knee on one of the turns. Aggie performed with good lines so Helen felt content with her performance. Meghan and Hanna were both one wrong movement away from snapping their achilles.

Helen remained calm while doing her pique turns, but Giselle was one of her most difficult performances. Only someone who had impeccable technique could properly dance Giselle like one of the greats such as Anna Pavlova. Impeccable teachnique however, was something Helen didn't have some of the time. When she finished, Ramona gave her a nod while Aro seemed like he could barely keep his happiness under control.

Clare went, then Lana; both of them were just fine, as usual. Now, moment of truth, it was Sydney's turn. Helen and Aggie had spent the past week and a half trying to help Sydney, the piece was so technically demanding that Syd could have just one false imperfection and BAM! Injury!

Helen kept her right leg raised on top of the barre while she saw Allie whisper what she could tell was an insult towards Sydney, directly into Grace's ear. Allie should count her lucky stars that they weren't allowed to be caught talking, or she would've screamed enough things to owe fifty dollars to the swear jar.

Aro also paid attention to Syd, he seemed to be half-focusing on Helen, half-focusing on Sydney. For the most part, Syd was doing just fine. Lines were almost without a break, steps were under control, same for the turns.

Sydney was actually improving.

After Syd, there was Maya, and then there was Grace. However, things took a turn for the worse with Dana.

Her lines were sloppy, her leaps were weak, and her form was anything but graceful. Dana needed to be careful, a majority of the time when you dance incorrectly, you will likely...

"OW!" Dana's right foot sickled and she yelped as she fell to the floor. Ramona Vasquez ran over to Dana while the rest of the girl remained standing around her, most of them whispering. Ramona knelt down and attempted to remove Dana's right pointe shoe, only for her to yelp louder.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, her voice now calm and soothing.

"My..." Dana huffed and moaned, "my Tibia..."

"Rickons!" Ramona shouted towards Maya, "help me take her to doctor's office!" Maya rushed over and helped Ramona lift Dana's feet off the ground and rushed her to the doctor's wing.

"Wow," remarked Allie in a snobbish voice, "finally someone bites the dust."

"Shut up, Allie," snapped Aggie.

"Yeah," Helen said, her voice as cold as ice, "it's just an injury, she's going to be fine."

"_Please_," Allie drawled, "I saw it snap, she's out."

"Miss Alexander," Aro reminded the girls his presence was still in the room. He stood up and took slow steps towards them. His voice had gone from the alluring and delicate velvet to a harsh and deadly tone. "I believe it best if you resign yourself from harsh comments. Your compassion towards others is almost as horrifying as your ability to dance."

The room went silent. Helen, Sydney, and Aggie were taken aback, not once had an adult _ever_ called Allie a horrible dancer. Not once had Allie ever been spoken to like that either.

"Did someone just insult Allie?" Whispered Aggie.

"Better yet," Sydney whispered back, "did someone just insult her dancing ability?"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Allie replied while sticking up her nose.

"Why?" Aro questioned, his tone not as deadly as before, now it was more condescending, just like Allie's was. "You speak towards others in the very same manner. What is it to you if someone regards you with the same behavior, Miss Alexander?"

"I...well..." Allie stuttered.

"You berate, belittle, and act superior towards others. As if _you_ are an example of what a ballerina should be." Aro was pushing Allie to the brink of tears, "_you _are not so much as even close to being a model dancer. You are not good enough, and I'm afraid you never will be."

Tears ran down Allie's face. Never in a million years did Helen think that Allie was capable of showing a genuine human emotion.

"That's not true!" Helen interjected herself into what she couldn't decide was the greatest or worst thing she had ever seen. A part of her _wanted _to watch Allie cry and be hurt, to _finally_ give the bitch what she deserved. But she couldn't, because then she'd be just as bad as Allie; and that's something she'd never do.

"Don't get me wrong," Helen explained, "you are right about how she acts, Aro. But don't _ever _tell her she's not good enough, because every girl in this room is good enough. Allie may have her flaws, but she's earned her place here."

Helen stared him down, even though he was about ten inches taller than her. "She's had this coming for a _long _time now, but it's not supposed to come from _you_."

Aro showed no signs of anger or discontentment, in fact he seemed to comply with Helen and lower his assault on Allie, just because Helen had told him off. It was as if he would do anything to please her.

* * *

Helen had been sitting on the curve, again. Wesley's shift ended thirty minutes ago and he was nowhere in sight, she'd kick his ass for that later. So here she was, waiting and waiting and praying that Wesley wasn't ignoring her.

The sky was beginning to get darker and the tree near the curve was beginning to shade more and more of the area she was sitting on.

_'Brother, where for art thou?!'_

"Helen," the familiar tone of sweet velvet made her jump, Aro was standing right next to her from out of nowhere! Where the hell did he even come from? "Helen, may I speak with you?"

His voice was once again making her heart pound, it was just as decadent and loving as before.

"There's nothing to say," she replied.

"Please?" Aro asked lovingly.

_"I'm sure you're thinking, 'Oh Helen will say no! He's shown his true colors!' Well, unfortunately, I wasn't as smart as some of you were back then. This story is a hundred percent true, and as such, will be told with a hundred percent accuracy! So I actually said..."_

"I guess so," Helen shrugged.

"Thank you," he replied gingerly as he gracefully sat down next to Helen. There was a contrast in their auras for a moment, Helen's aura of awkwardness and sarcasm mixed strangely with Aro's aura of refinement and poise.

"I believe I owe you an apology." Aro begun, "I was out of line this morning and I do hope you'll forgive me."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too!" Helen corrected, "Allie was the being yelled at, not _me_. Allie was the one being reprimanded, not _me_. Allie was the one crying, not _me_."

"I know," Aro replied, "and I've addressed that particular situation. No charges have been made against myself, so you will not lose me as your patron."

"It doesn't matter," Helen corrected again, this time more sharply, "I'm going to tell my Dad tonight and ask him to cut off the financial support. So either find someone else to sponser or just leave."

Aro's face had gone from calm to that of panic, "Helen, _Mia Stella_."

"What did you just call me?!" Helen asked in a somewhat disturbed tone.

"_Mia Stella_," he explained, "it translates to 'my star' in Italian, I come from the Italian country, _Mia Stella_."

"You're from 'Italian'?" Helen asked sarcastically, "wow, never heard of that one before, is it new?"

Aro didn't speak, no, Aro laughed, and he started belly laughing not long after. After a few minutes or so he regained his composure to a bitter Helen. "Are you done?" she asked bitterly.

"My dear," he replied, still somewhat laughing. "I've never met a young lady who says exactly what she feels."

"Well I've got plenty to say," Helen assured.

"I trust you on that subject." Aro smiled, "you're a charming girl, Helen. You make me laugh."

"Okay," Helen replied nonchalantly.

"Alright," Aro responded, "well do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Helen sighed, "I don't know, I've never met anyone who could bark down Allie Alexander besides Syd, Aggie, and I. A part of me was glad that you did what you did, because Allie deserved it. Another part is scared, because it wasn't your place to do what you did."

"I don't want you to be scared of me," Aro replied in a soothing and father-like voice, he once again seemed to think about reaching his hand out to stroke Helen's cheek or pat her on the head, but he again decided against it.

"I know you didn't mean to," Helen assured.

"Well," Aro replied, "I came to apologize and I did so."

He got up to leave, he hadn't even taken five steps when Helen shrugged and sopke up. "Wait," she stated, "I won't tell my Dad about any of this, but this can't happen again, okay?"

"It _won't _happen again, _Mia Stella_," Aro said silkly, "that I can assure you."

Wesley then pulled up near the curve, his light blue 1985 Ford Mustang Truck was playing _The Beatles_. "Well this is me," Helen said with a smile, "See ya."

Aro gently waved good-bye to her as she slided into the front seat of her brother's car. However when she turned around to wave back, he had disappeared.

* * *

"Who was that?" Wesley asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Aro, he's my patron," Helen replied, "apparently he's from Italian."

"Well, his Jos. A Bank black suit kinda told me he was rich," Wesley snorted

"How in the hell could you tell he was wearing a suit like that?!" Helen asked in a shocked voice.

"I couldn't," Wesley responded, "it was a joke."

"Thank God." Helen sighed

"But seriously," Wesley stated, "he looks like a billionaire."

"I think he is, Aro rides in a black limousine. As his means of transportation, not just to look badass ," Helen assured. "He also talks like he's from another time period."

"How so?"

"Well," Helen tried to explain, "he says 'my dear' and 'dear one' to me, Syd, or Aggs. He also uses 'it is' while we would use 'it's'. I don't know, he just sounds really refined. Maybe he's in the mob?"

"Nah," Wesley assured, "he probably just went to rich, snooty private schools and a rich, snooty college. You said he's european so that could have something to do with it."

"That's true," Helen agreed, "In the eighth grade, there was an English boy in our class, Holden Nott. He had a face like a horse, but his accent made him like ten percent more attractive."

* * *

Upstairs in her ballet studio, Helen was working on the piece they were learning in Contemporary. For the girls, their piece involved confliction between who they were and who they want to be.

At first it seemed easy, but it was actually very hard hard to contemplate. Students at the school should know who they want to be, professionals. It was what Helen always wanted, but sometimes she felt as though it wasn't her destiny to be a professional, that it was to be something else.

"Helen!" Her father said loudly on the intercom. She turned off the music, took a drink of water and toweled herself off before hitting the reply button. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Can you come down here, please, it's urgent?"

"Sure, I need a break," Helen replied in a heavily breathing voice.

Helen drank more from her water bottle as she walked down the spiral, black metal stairs. She wondered why her Dad needed her to come down, had something happened? She walked across the hall and down the main staircase. Helen walked slowly into the kitchen and her jaw almost dropped at what she saw.

A young woman, mid thirties, with a dark blonde bob. She was tall and slim, and had that same sharp look in her eyes as Helen's father had when he was in 'Lawyer mode', but she was very nice looking. She was wearing a black blazer, white dress shirt, beige pencil skirt, and black Mary Jane's; around her neck was a set of small pearls and she was holding herself in very confident manner. Helen now felt incredibly underdressed because she was only wearing a black, sleeveless leotard and a red wrap skirt. Helen's hair was let down and probably messy from all of her dancing.

She glanced at Henry and Wesley and saw that they both had a nervous look.

"Guys," their father said with a bright smile, "this is Carole Newman, she works at the law firm. She and I are kind of seeing each other."

"It's nice to meet you all," she said while flashing her white, even teeth, "I've heard so much about you. Now let me try and guess."

"Wesley," she pointed to Wes.

"Helen," she motioned towards Helen.

"Henry," Carole pointed towards a ecstatic looking Henry.

"Yep," Helen replied, "we would've all lined up and stepped forward like the Von Trapp's, but we're not quite that trained." Carole Newman let out a throaty giggle and once again flashed her white teeth.

"You're father told me about your sense of humor, Helen," she smiled. "I'm so glad I finally met you all, I told Richard that we should've gone public for a while now."

Silence filled the room, no one was all that sure about what to say to this. This was the first time that another woman had been in the house that wasn't related to the Hendrick's family.

"So," their father began, "you're going to all be seeing more of each other, now. Carole and I were hoping that we could treat you to dinner."

"Sorry, Dad," Helen said with an apologetic look, "I've got a piece in Contemporary, and a History paper over the bubonic plague due tomorrow."

"_I_," Wesley began, "also have another shift at _Nemo's_ in twenty minutes."

"'Bill Nye The Science Guy' also comes on at five," Henry stated.

Carole and their father seemed disappointed, Helen wasn't intending to hurt his feelings. She just had a bunch of school stuff to do. "But," Helen stated, "I'm sure that we could all do something tomorrow, maybe we could eat dinner here instead?"

"That's a great idea!" Carole beamed, "I have a delicious lamb chop recipe!"

"Oh..." Helen mumbled, "um."

"Actually," her Dad explained, "Helen's a vegetarian."

"Oh," Carole stated while blushing, "I have a baked Tilapia recipe?"

"Yeah, sure," Helen replied, "I eat fish."

"Great," she replied happily, "it's a date!"

* * *

"So what's she like?" Sydney asked while they were stetching in Repertoire.

"Nice, level-headed, lawyerly," Helen replied, "I think that's a good match for my Dad."

"You think it's serious?" Aggie questioned.

"Maybe," Helen stated nonchalantly. "I just want my Dad to be happy."

"Alright ladies!" Ramona said while getting there attention, "starting today, I'm afraid to say that Dana Walton will no longer be able to come to class. Her right Tibia is snapped clean, and the doctors say she won't be able to dance again. I know that it's a terrible thing, I am telling you this as a reminder. Not all of you," she glanced at Sydney, "have the physical potential you _think_ you do. The reason your teachers get so hard on you when something is incorrect is because we don't want what happened to Dana to happen to _you_."

Allie Alexander spoke up, "Ramona, did you assign us _Giselle _to determine if _some_ of us," she also glanced at Sydney, "don't have good enough technique?"

"Yes," Ramona replied, "and what I've gathered is that some of the girls should go back to basics and work at the barre. Barton, Dillard, Edwards," the three girls jumped with fear, "you three and Clare Lewis will be working at the barre, starting today."

Helen, Sydney, and Aggie all grinned at Allie's disappointment that Syd had not been demoted.

"Now!" Ramona Vasquez barked, "I have to attend to some paperwork, I trust that you can all warm up on your own. Mr. Aro would you mind keeping order until I return?"

"Of course, Miss Vasquez," Aro replied merrily.

Ramona smiled at him before leaving the room. Most of the girls talked amongst themselves while they warmed up, Helen expected Allie to have learned her lesson from yesterday, but unfortunately, she was wrong.

"I told you she was out," Allie replied snobbishly to Lana and Grace.

"We knew you were right, Allie," Lana replied while fawning over her.

"Yeah, Walton wasn't even as bad as O'dell and she was out." Snickered Grace.

Aggie, Helen, and Sydney all rolled their eyes at the three girls. "Hey Hendricks!" Lana called out to Helen.

"What Martin?" Helen replied in an annoyed tone.

"Who do you think the next to go will be, our money's on O'dell?" Grace snickered again.

"How about you two shut up, before I damage your nose jobs?!" Helen warned.

"It's just a question," Allie replied condescendingly, "God, don't be so sensitive."

"Well Allie," Helen said while mocking Allie's tone, "it would be _you_ then, because the little to nothing amount of artistry you put into ballet might be starting to make Ramona sick."

Aggie and Sydney bothe covered their mouths to laugh, Aro also seemed to be trying to hide his laugh from the rest of the class as well. Allie then grew red in the face, "why you little-", she stopped after reminding herself that Aro was in the room, something she actually _had_ learned, but everyone could tell she was about to say 'bitch'.

* * *

"So Helen," Carole said while they ate dinner in the dining room later that night, "Richard tells me that you want to be a ballerina."

"That's right," Helen affirmed with a smile.

"How many years have you been _en pointe_?" She asked.

"It'll be five years in around three weeks," Helen replied before taking a bite of Tilapia, "this is delicious."

"Nell," Wesley said with a realization upon his face, "you're birthday is in almost three weeks!"

"Aww, he remembered," Helen said with a sarcastic pout. "Yeah, October twenty-second," she explained to Carole.

"Any idea what you want?" Her father asked.

"Basic Hendricks B-day," she replied, "cake, presents, a few friends. Nothing original."

"I mean what do you want for a _present_," Richard re-stated.

"I don't know," Helen thought for a second, "wings that give me the power to fly?"

The table was filled with laughter while Helen sulked n her chair, her cheeks growng increasingly red by the minute.

* * *

Helen was cleaning up the rest of the dishes in the kitchen. Tonight had actually gone pretty well, and Carole seemed like a really nice lady. She could tell that her Dad was happy with her.

She looked through the outside window and saw that there was a clear, starry sky and a beautiful full moon. Out of curiosity, Helen walked out the back door and into the depths of the forest.

* * *

The Hendricks House was right near a deep creek, into the wilderness. The night wasn't very hot or very cold, and other than the moon, there was no light. Helen had to wait every now or then for her eyes to adjust to the darkness so she could see where she was going. Now she wished that she had left a trail of breadcrumbs like Hansel had been clever enough to do.

Deep in the forest there was a large oak tree, her father had told her that this particular tree had been here since the house was built in eighteen-forty-five. He also said that sometimes slaves would cut through here trying to escape to the north and would cut through these woods and rest near the tree. When they finally started running again to the north, they left an old piece of themselves in the tree. It was said that if you rested near the tree you'd leave a bad memory or dream in it and become stronger.

When her mother left when she was four years old, Helen climbed into the branches and spent the night in the tree. When she went home the next day, she was a different person.

Helen then decided the trip down memory lane had lasted long enough. She started to head down the path back to the house. Seconds later, a hard force propelled her forward and made her skid across the ground and made her graze her knee.

She quickly got up to run, but something snaked around her chest and pulled her into a smelly, hard surface with a texture like fine cotton. She tried to scream, but a rough hand covered her mouth.

Helen kicked and screamed and squirmed, the man holding her never waivered on his hold. His bad breath became more apparent as he whispered to her, "wanna have some fun, little girl?" He smelled like a bar.

He let Helen go and forcibly kissed her, she punched him in the chest and tried to run. He held by the wrist and she heard the click of a switchblade, he sliced her upperarm and when he let his hand off her wrist, he slapped her across the face, "Stupid bitch!" He shouted.

Helen was about to get up and run, but seconds later he pushed her down to the ground and got ontop of her. He moved one of his hands to her shorts' waist line. His other hand placed the knife on her throat.

"Make a move, make a sound, and you _die_," he said in a hoarse whisper. Hot tears streamed down Helen's face, she hoped that she was going to wake up and this was going to be a bad dream.

She remained shaking while he unbuttoned her shorts, he whispered "so sweet." Helen whimpered and waited for him to cut her again, but a moment later, something fast and strong pushed him off of her.

Helen thought she was imagining things, the man who was attacking her was now crawling away from whatever was attacking _him_. Something then pulled her up and shoved her in the direction of the house.

She thought about turning back to see who or _what_ had saved her. But she just focused on running back to where the safe haven was. Helen ran straight into the house and locked the door behind her. She turned around and saw everyone staring at the wound on her arm.

* * *

When the EMT finished cleaning Helen up and stitched her arm, she was hounded with questions. "Did you see the man who tried to rape you?" One of the policeman asked her.

"No," Helen replied, her voice shaking, "it was too dark, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her, "did he say anything to you?"

"He said, 'wanna have some fun', 'make a move and you die', and...and then he said 'so sweet'," tears rolled down her face, "while he started to unbutton my shorts. He smelled like a bar."

Carole walked over to her and wrapped her grandmother's quilt around her, and stroked her hair in a very motherly fashion, something she wasn't used to.

The officers who were searching the outside came back in.

"We found him," one of them said.

"Well, is the bastard in chains?" Wesley asked with a sneer. "Keep him away from me, or else _I'll_ stand trial for murder."

"No," the officer replied, "we found his _body_."

"H-he's dead?" Helen choked out, "yeah, I remember that someone yanked him off me."

"Whatever killed him wasn't a human, ma'am." He replied, "he's covered in bite marks and it looks like it was trying to rip him to shreads. Odd part is, there ain't no blood, like something lapped it up."

"That's enough, officer," her father replied with a death glare, he looked towards Helen with soft eyes, "sweetheart, go upstairs to bed."

Helen nodded and quietly walked upstairs while tears rolled down her eyes. Henry glanced at her with a sad face while he stood in the door frame, she didn't say anything to him, she couldn't. She was a different person right now.

* * *

"Helen!" Sydney shouted while hugging her tightly the next morning, outside the school, "sweetie why are you here, you were almost 'the r-card'?"

"How are you holding up?" Aggie asked softly.

"Better then last night," Helen replied, "I bet I look like crap."

"How's your arm?" Syd asked when she saw the wound.

"Fine, it doesn't hurt," Helen stated in a melancholy voice, "luckily the EMT said it won't scar."

The three girls walked in and got changed for Repertoire, before they walked into class, Syd asked her, "what was it like?"

"Sydney!" Aggie shouted.

"No, it's fine," Helem assured and then turned to Syd, "I felt like I was in a dream, one of my nightmares. I couldn't tell if what was happening was real or a hallucination.

Repertoire was as silent as a graveyard when Helen walked in, everyone stared at her, especially Aro who's eyes were filled with relief that she was alright. Helen walked to the barre and began doing battements. All of the eyes in the room were on her, Allie started muttering something to Grace while staring at her arm.

"Yes, there is a knife wound on my arm! Yes, I was almost raped! Yes, I know, it's a tramatic moment! JUST STOP STARING AT ME!" Helen angrily stormed out the classroom. She expected Syd or Aggie to chase after her when she sat down on a bench in the hallway. But Syd or Aggie didn't come, Aro did.

"Helen," his velvety tone comforting to her, "_Mia Stella_, are you hurt?" Aro glanced down at her left arm where the stitches were, "let me see." She obliged while his cold hand touched her hot wound.

"Nasty little thing," he remarked with a sneer, but his soothing tone returned as his red eyes met her baby blue ones, "_Mia Stella_."

Before he said anything else, Helen burst into tears and sobbed into his chest while his cold arms protectively and lovingly wrapped around her. "I'm so glad he's dead," Helen stated in between sobs, "but I can't let go what he did and tried to do to me!"

"Shh," he whispered into her ear, "it's alright, I'm here, I'm all you need. That despicable _thing_ can't hurt you anymore." One of his hands came up and released her hair from her somewhat messy ballet bun, and then he preceded to stroke her ginger curls.

"No one will _ever_ hurt you," he swore to her, "_that_ I can assure."

* * *

"Thank-you for driving me home, again," Helen said to Aro in the car. She had called her Dad and decided to leave school early, Aro had once again offered her a ride home, and she was starting to really feel comfortable and trust him now, so she hadn't refused, however Jane and Demetri were not accompining them this time. "My only hope is you feeling better, _Mia Stella_." He replied lovingly.

Helen collected her bags while Felix held the door open for her, she smiled at him one last time before she stepped out of the car.

"Oh ,and Helen?" He called after her as she stepped out, "yes?"

"It would please me greatly if you refrained from going in the forest," he explained, "would you do me the honor?"

"Yeah," Helen assured him, "I've already promised myself that too."

"Good," he replied with a cheery smile. Helen walked back into the house and set her things down, she figured the best thing to do to clear her head was dance in her studio.

* * *

What Helen and her friends loved to do more than anything was make dance lip-syncs to songs and then post them on YouTube. A rough and tough Hip-hop dance could be just the thing she needed to get back up.

As she got the music ready and warmed up, Aro's words ringed in the back of her head, _"It would please me greatly if you refrained from going in the forest,"_. Shock and fear came upon her face at a realization.

"I never told anyone I was in the forest," she whispered.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Will Helen discover something about Aro? How did he know she was in the forest? Does he have something to do with the man's death?**

**Find out next time...R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: These Friends of Mine

**Hey peoples! This is my last chapter before school starts, after that I need you to bear with me.**

**YourEnchantingDesire:** Yeah Helen is starting a form a bond with Aro, not many can resist his charms. As to the boyfriend question, I'm honestly not that sure if Helen will have one right now.

**Queensly92:** I'm really glad that you like it.

**Cutie Bunny**: Wait and see...

**PrincessDiya:** So glad to have the French gal back!

* * *

_I am always doing things I can't do, that's how I get to do them -Pablo Picasso._

* * *

_"I consider myself a smart and careful person. I pay attention to the little things and details, I think that's why I'm good at dancing. I also know that somehow Aro found out that I was in the forest, and that it was not _me _who told him."_

Helen knew that she couldn't miss another day of class, she missed dancing and being with her friends way too much. She was never going to let what happened control her life. So today she got up and threw on a pair of blue jeans over her teal leotard and added a white, button down shirt, and a pair of pale grey, ankle length, lace up boots.

She trotted down the stairs to a silent and empty kitchen, she grabbed some Nutella from the pantry and got some bread. Toast sounded good right now.

Helen made herself two slices, got some orange juice, and sat down at the kitchen table.

While eating her breakfast, a strong thought from yesterday came back into her head.

_'How did Aro know? Had I told Syd or Aggs, and they had another flirt session with him and spilled? This is so confusing.'_

"Hey Nellie," Wesley said in a playful tone, "gonna try again?"

"I think I can make it," she replied, "I just needed a little time to myself."

"Dad and I really wish they had a counselor at your school," Wesley stated while looking at her with sad eyes.

"Can't," Helen shrugged, "it counts as extra help and you only get private sessions if you get a scholorship, which I'm gonna try for next semester."

"Still," Wesley argued, "they should have someone for you to talk to if something like this happens. You're an emotional wreck."

"Wes," Helen warned, "drop the subject, please."

"Okay, okay," Wesley surrendered.

"Good Morning," Henry said while walking down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Hey kiddo," Helen smiled.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked while opening the fridge door.

"Yeah," Helen replied, "I'm better today."

"Aw man!" Henry snarled while closing the fridge door, "Helen you drank all the juice!"

"Next time get up earlier, twerp," Helen said snidely.

"Ah," Richard Hendricks stated while walking in the room, "my two littlest babies fighting, now I know things are getting better."

"Hi to you too, Dad," Helen replied with a grin.

"So," her father said with a nervous tone, "you guys's mother called last night."

Silence and tension filled the area, no one said anything and let their father continue.

"She found out about Helen."

"Oh my god!" Helen begun with a hint of frustration, "did it make international news?! _Helen Hendricks, presque violée!_"

"No sweetheart," her father assured, "one of her old friends here called her when they saw it in the paper. Which I got chewed out for, because I didn't tell her. Anyway, she's coming for your birthday."

"What!" The Hendricks children said in unison.

"Dad, no, please!" Helen pleaded, "can't she just send a card like usual?"

"Can't be done," he replied, "she feels that this is something that she should help you deal with."

"Dad," Wesley argued, "you know how she gets. She'll act all sweet at first, but then Mom will start getting all critical and condescending."

"Son," their father replied, "I know, and I lived through that before you three were even born. However, I still expect you to be sweet and polite to her."

"It'll be extremely awkward," Helen stated in a sing-song voice.

"More for me than you, though." Richard corrected also in a sing-song tone, "my ex-wife and my current girlfriend will be in the same room."

* * *

Repertoire had a much more pleasant tone when Helen walked in. She felt even more relieved when no one stared at her when she walked in. Aro was sitting in his usual chair and greeted her with an affectionate smile. Syd and Aggs were mingling with Maya Rickons when Helen decided to talk to them.

"Morning guys," Helen smiled.

"Hey, Nells," Sydney replied "feeling better?"

"Much."

"So," Aggie changed the subject, "your birthday is coming up and _we_ have heard no present requests."

"My mind has been occupied," Helen snorted.

"Got any plans?" Maya chimed in.

"My mother is coming from _Château de Versailles_," Helen complained snidely.

"Oh god," Sydney said while exhaling sarcastically, "what a blast this party will be.

"Why is that a problem?" Maya asked.

"It's complicated," Aggie replied.

"Alright ladies!" Ramona drawed their attention. "Talk on your own time, warm up! Rond de jambe! If you forget to breathe, that's your problem!" Helen and the rest of the class quickly scurried over to the barre. Ramona Vasquez started the music and did her usual inspection, and her eyes almost seemed to wander too long on Helen's stitched wound on her left arm. So much for things quieting down.

* * *

"Okay," Sydney said as they sat at their lunch table outside, "seriously, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know," Helen replied in an exhausted tone. "What I had wanted most I already have, and with my mom coming, I just feel that no matter what I get the situation will be awkward."

"Do you not want us to come?" Aggie asked.

"No," Helen replied sharply, "I _need_ you guys there so I can have a good time and _not_ try to kill her."

"Okay, okay," Aggie said with a giggle, "Syd and I will think of something." Helen nodded as she took a sip from water from her water bottle. She glanced towards the shaded area and saw Aro talking with Mr. Pruitt.

"Hey guys," Helen changed the subject, her voice shaking, "did the Newspaper that decided to ruin my life mention any details about my 'almost r-card'?"

"Other than the fact that the something murdered the SOB, not really," Sydney replied with a hint of nervousness.

"I didn't tell you guys where I was when it happened, did I?"

"Helen," Aggie said sharply, "what is this about?"

"Okay," Helen lowered her voice into a whisper so that the tables around them couldn't hear "Yesterday, Aro gave me a ride home from school when I decided to leave early. He's made me feel so comfortable and important when I'm around him, so I didn't think much of it at first. An hour later or so, I began working on a new lip-sync for us, and I remembered that he told me not to go into the forest again."

"What's the big deal?" Aggie whispered curiously.

"_It_ happened in the forest," Helen explained, "but here's the thing, I never told anyone I was in the forest. So how did he know?"

"Oh my god," Sydney said in a terrified whisper, "you don't think he had something to do with what happended to the scumbag that tried to do you-know-what?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Helen replied.

"Nell," Aggie chimed in, "I could be wrong, but if he knows exactly where you were that night, that usually means something."

"He looks at me like I'm his child," Helen stated in a melancholy tone, "do you think that's a bad sign?"

"Aro probably just cares about you," Sydney assured, "how old do you think he is anyway?"

"Umm," Helen bit her lip, "late twenties, maybe mid thirties?"

* * *

"Hello dear one," Aro said happily, appearing almost out of no where, while Helen waited in the parking lot after school, Wesley was once again running late. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good," Helen replied with a smile, his velvety tone making her worries and doubts disappear.

"I am glad," he beamed, "I really do hate to see tears on your beautiful face, _Mia Stella_."

Helen blushed at both her pet name and the fact that Aro just called her beautiful. "I hate it when I cry too," she tried not to seem awkward, "it downplays my whole 'brave girl' image."

Aro chuckled merrily, "you don't always have to put on your bravery persona, Helen. I find that bottling up one's emotions causes more trouble than it's worth, but then again I have a...shall we say a knack, for knowing people better than they know themselves."

"I _have_ to be the brave one," Helen explained, "I have to for Henry and Wesley."

"You have a strong bond with them," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I probably could live without them for a day, but any longer and I'd get too lonely," Helen said while Aro's red eyes met her baby blue eyes again. His hypnotic control was returning.

"You are not alone, _Mia Stella_."

"I won't be in a week and a half, my birthday is coming up," Helen stated while her heart begun to pound.

"Oh!" Aro almost cooed, "how wonderful! A celebration should certainly bring your spirits up!" Helen couldn't tell if he was thinking out loud or actually talking to her, something about him almost seemed a little unbalanced. "To what day is this auspicious event?"

"October twenty-second," Helen replied.

"And you shall be the age of..." Aro questioned.

"Fifteen."

"My word," Aro beamed while placing a cold, delicate hand on her left shoulder, "you're blossoming into quite the young woman."

"Normally, I would be happier that's it coming," Helen snorted, "but my _Maman_ decided to come."

A look of frustration formed on Aro's face. He turned his face and supposedly and silently cursed in another language that Helen could not even remotely understand, it didn't even sound European. Aro then regained his graceful and cheery composure and smiled at her.

"I apologize," He confessed, "but I believe you informed me that she abandoned you?"

"She did," Helen assured, "my mother normally just sends my brothers and I cards for our birthdays. But, in light of recent events, she decided that she 'can 'elp me through my tramatic _essayer_', and what not."

"I see," Aro nodded, his smile kept but his eyes betrayed him by showing anger and frustration.

"I really wish she wasn't coming, though," Helen said with sad eyes, "I'm her least favorite child. I'm too flawed and ungrateful in her opinion, so I'll get to spend my birthday trying _not_ to fight with her."

"Helen," his velvety voice made always made her heart beat faster, but when he said her name it seemed to make her feel like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, "you are in no way flawed or ungrateful." This time he used his cold hand that was on her shoulder to delicately and lovingly caress her left cheek. Goosebumps formed as she relaxed to his soothing touch, she also closed her eyes as his touch made her feel more and more relaxed. In that split second, Helen felt like the most important person in the world.

"Has she told you that you are such, _Mia Stella_?" Helen was brought back to reality by both his question and his hand leaving her cheek.

"All the time," she responded with a hint of frustration, "she uses her sickly sweet voice and comments on the littlest of things I do that bother her. I also get no recognition. When I got into the Academy her response on the phone was, 'Rejected by ze American Ballet School?'

Aro's face tightened and his hands formed into fists, "you deserve _much_ better than that," he stated sternly.

"I know," Helen replied, "but you can't pick your family."

"Not necessarily," Aro said with a small grin, "Jane is adopted, as are Felix and Demetri, same situation for Jane's twin brother Alec."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Thirty-five," Aro replied with a gingerly smile, "but as I said before, I am a bit of an old soul."

"Let me guess," Helen gave a snarky grin. "Married, two kids, and you spoil them rotten?" Aro laughed heartily and clapped his hands together.

"No," he smiled. "Married, no children, but my wife and I are hoping to have a child of our own very soon."

"I wish you the best of luck," Helen assured, "if you treat the kid as well as you treat me and it'll love you."

The corner's of his mouth formed into a very loving and pleased smile, "thank you, _Mia Stella_." He reached his left hand out again and pushed a strand of Helen's hair out of her face and traced her cheek and jawline, leaving goosebumps.

Helen's heart raced again, and then she remembered something.

"Aro, may I ask you something?" She questioned while calming down.

"Anything, my dear," he replied happily.

"How did you know that I was in the forest the other night?" Her question caused his eyes to go wide while his gingerly smile remained.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" His velvet voice now held a slight hint of nerves.

"You told me yesterday that it would please you if I refrained from going into the woods," Helen explained, "but the thing is, I never told anyone I was in the woods, so how did you know?"

Aro stiffened but regained his composure, his loving smile never faltered, but his eyes showed fear. "Mr. Pruitt informed me, when Richard Hendricks called the school to inform him about the situation, and that you had been...assaulted. Mr. Pruitt was fearful of the Academy's reputation and in the midst of the moment, sent out an e-mail to the patrons and parents. The e-mail described what had happened and included that particular detail. Why do you ask, _Mia Stella_?"

"I was just curious," Helen said with relief, "this whole almost 'r-card' thing has really shaken me up. I just want to forget about it."

"You will soon," Aro said soothingly, "just give yourself time."

* * *

Helen felt very comfortable that Aro had in fact _not_ had anything to do with the murder of the bastard that tried to rape her. So in the midst of the moment, she asked him to attend her birthday party. Now she would have her mother, Dad's girlfriend, and an incredibly handsome patron all in the same room. Syd was right, this party would be something alright.

She heard the home phone go off while she was in her ballet studio, an unknown number.

"Hello?" Helen asked in a happy tone.

"Hi Helen, it's Des. Sydney gave me your number," Helen was surprised, why was Des calling her?

"What's up?" she asked.

"I know that the assignment for the grand Pas des deux in class from _Cinderella_ isn't very hard," he said in a nervous tone, "but would you mind if we practiced before Monday?"

"No problem," Helen assured, "do you wanna come to my house? I have my own studio."

"If you don't mind," Des said nervously, "would Saturday at three work?"

"Let me check my social calender," Helen remarked snarkily, "good news, I'm free every Saturday for the remainder of time."

Des chuckled, "great, I'll see you then."

"Mmmkay," she responded, "bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Dinner that night seemed fairly normal. The Thursday night tradition of Chinese food from _Siam's Palace_ was being upheld, with the Hendricks family ironically eating on nice plates at the dining room table.

"Helen's got a boyfriend!" Henry snickered loudly, earning a shocked look from Wesley and their father.

"What?!" They both said in unison, Wes accidently spit up some of his Kung Pao Chicken.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Helen argued. "His name is Des, he's my Pas de deux partner, and I _was_ going to ask Dad if he could come over to reherse. Twerp don't you have anything better to do than listen in on my coversations?!"

Henry smirked and was poked in the arm by Helen's fork.

"A _boy_ is coming over to see you?" Her father asked, "I don't like the idea of you dating, Flapjack."

"It's not a date!" Helen protested, "we're just going to work on a assignment for Pas des deux."

"Pas des what?" Henry questioned.

"_Pas des deux_, it means 'the dance of two' in French. It's the only class that mixes boys and girls together," Helen corrected.

"I know what it means, Helen," Wesley snorted, "'it takes two to tango', I would know, I've 'danced' with a girl before."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked, confused. Helen made a gagging sound, while Richard's face went pale white and distorted with anger.

"HENRY FRANCOIS, DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER! HELEN LOUISE, I WANT TO MEET THIS BOY, AND THE INTERCOM WILL BE ON AT ALL TIMES! WESLEY JOSEPH, YOU AND I ARE HAVING A TALK AFTER DINNER!"

* * *

"I had never seen my father so mad in his entire life," Helen confessed to her friends as they stretched their legs in Repertoire.

"What happened after?" Aggie asked.

"He ranted about how Wesley better be respecting girls and that if he got a girl he liked pregnant, my Dad would take a knife and cut off his..." Helen's cheek's turned red.

"I didn't think your father could go all parental," Sydney stated.

"So," Aggie changed the subject, "you and Des? He's cute."

"He's just my friend!" Helen protested.

"Okay," Sydney drew a heart in the air with her two index fingers. "Helen and Des, that's either 'Hes' or 'Delen', I like 'Delen' better."

"We're not dating! He. Is. A. Friend." Helen huffed.

_'Des is cute, but he doesn't seem to like me like that, right?'_

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Love It or Fight It.

**Hey y'all I'm back! So, just a heads up, this chapter is what I like to refer as 'the _seemingly_ calm before the storm', because after this, you will meet Helen's mother…..ACA-AWKWARD. On another issue, I'd really appreciate it if I could start getting more reviews. My biggest pet peeve is not knowing if those who are reading like it or not.**

**YourEnchantingDesire: **I will NOT say anything about that particular subject of Helen and Aro's relationship. You will find out what happens at the end, I'm sorry.

**Cutie Bunny:** Helen is as curious as a kitten in my mind. I think this chapter will answer your question….

* * *

_"I do everything the man does, only backwards and in high heels!"– Ginger Rogers_

* * *

_"I never understood why a guy and girl couldn't hang out without at least one person assuming that they're a couple. I hung out with Wes's friends back when he was on the swim team and no one ever asked if I was dating them. Then again, Wesley would probably knock out their two front teeth if they ever made a move on me."_

Saturday came with a feeling of anticipation. Helen wasn't nervous that Des was coming over to her house; when she was a little girl she had boys over for play dates all the time. Most of them were for Wesley, though.

No, Helen was nervous _for _Des, because her Dad had brought out his hunting rifle and 'conveniently' lied it down on the dining room table.

"Dad," she said in an exhausted voice, "what are you doing?!"

"Flapjack, I'm thinking about going back into hunting" He lied, "Henry needs a hobby other than that weird science stuff."

"If it wasn't for that 'weird science stuff', you'd have no cases," Helen replied smugly. "Please don't get all 'Papa bear' with Des. He's a good guy."

"I believe you, sweetie," he assured, "but I prosecute people whose families say that their son, brother, or father is 'a good guy'." He added bitterly.

"Dad," Helen warned, "do not scare him. Believe me, if Des ever laid a hand on me for alternative reasons to Pas des Deux, I'd taser his sorry ass."

"Language, young lady," Richard replied sternly.

"I'll be fifteen in a week and a half, Daddy," Helen retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Later that day at exactly three-o-five, the doorbell rang in the Hendricks house. Helen scurried to the door dressed in a dark blue leotard and black tights combined with her pointe shoes. Her hair was pulled into a messy ballet bun.

"Hey, come on in, stranger," she said cheerfully while opening the door for him.

"Thanks, you're house is _huge_ and kind of awesome," he said with a cute smile. His black hair was wavier than usual and his glasses were gone, revealing his soft greenish-grey eyes. From what Helen could tell, he had shaved and showered.

"It's old fashioned," she stated, "but it's home."

Des revelled in the Hendricks House, a flicker of fear crossed his face when he saw Richard's gun on the dining room table, but he let it go when he walked into the kitchen and sat down his pale grey backpack.

"It's amazing," he replied, "my house is about ten times smaller than this!"

"Well, _ma maison est votre maison,_" Helen said with a smile. She noticed his confused look and gave him a playful grin, "make yourself at home, dummy."

Her face turned white when she saw Wesley walk down the stairs, _'well _this _should be good,__'_ she thought nervously. "Hi Wes," Helen replied sheepishly, "this is my friend," she motioned to Des.

Wesley stared Des up and down with a dry look, "Hi," he said with a bitter voice. "I'm Wesley, Helen's older brother. You disrespect her, you hurt her in any way, and I'll kill you, got it?"

"Wesley!" Helen interjected, "it's not like that! We're just friends!" She faced Des with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, my brother's an idiot. Wes don't you have a shift at _Nemo's_?" She said coldly.

"I was just about to leave," he said with a bitter smirk and left the room, but not before giving Des another death glare.

"I'm really sorry," Helen said softly, "he's kind of protective."

"It's fine," Des asssured, "I'm sure if I had an older sister, she'd get the same idea too."

Helen exhaled and regained her composure, "well do you want a snack or something before we head upstairs?"

"Got anything sweet?" He asked innocently.

"We have butterscotch scones and red velvet cookies." Helen replied, "we Hendricks's have the hereditary gene to love sugar."

"Wow," Des said in amazement as Helen went into the pantry and brought the two plastic bins out. "I'd think that with your...athletically toned body, that you'd eat nothing but carrots and lettuce, like Allie Alexander."

Helen rolled her eyes, "don't assume that I'm anything like that uptight 'Betty Bunhead'. I burn fat like that," she said while snapping her fingers, "but that's because I'm very active. I eat healthy don't get me wrong."

"Oh, thank you," he smiled while Helen handed him a napkin containing a scone and a cookie. Des took a bite of the red velvet cookie and sighed with pleasure, "this is the best cookie in the world!"

"It's an old recipe," she grinned, " it's called _Tom Thumb_."

* * *

"Alright," Helen said while catching her breath after the fourth time of running it through, "let's work on the fouette. We'll start on the transition from _Adagio _to_ Allegro_."

"Okay," Des said while grabbing a drink from his water bottle, his hair was covered with sweat and his face was turning red. "Do you mind if we take a break first though?"

"Yeah," she exhaled deeply, "let's take a break." Helen walked over and grabbed her own water bottle. She was getting frustrated, they had the entire routine down by memory, but she knew why Des wanted to practice, he wasn't placing any artistic ability into the dance.

"Des you've got to put some feeling into this," she stated while sitting on the floor.

"I'm trying, I really am!" He defended.

"_Do or do not do, there is no try._" Helen recited with a snarky tone.

"I don't need you're Yoda, Helen!" He said loudly.

"Okay, sorry" she replied softly. "It's called 'the dance of two' for a reason, Des. This particular dance of two involves two people who have just met and they click. It is absolute true love at first sight. Cinderella and the Prince are so madly in love, that if they take their eyes off of each other, they might fall to pieces. It's almost like having a crush, a really strong one too. When you see the person you have a crush on, you smile gets brighter, you walk a little taller, everything about the world seems different.

"Let's try again," Helen said while standing up and brushing loose hair behind her ears. She picked up the remote and hit play on the stereo. Des firmly held Helen's waist while she grasped his forearms and extended her right leg into arabasque. Their eyes met, Helen didn't know why, but she felt her heart beat a little faster.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Henry teased while they ate dinner with Carole at _Fish City_ _Grill_.

"Well," Helen said with a snarky tone, "first he held my legs while I stretched them, then we practiced the technically demanding turns, we ran through the routine five times, he ate a cookie and left. Was that exciting enough for you, twerp?"

"So," Carole changed the subject, "is Des nice?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Helen replied nonchalantly, "but he is cute, unlike Henry."

"Hey!"

"Flapjack," her father warned.

"Richard, why do you call Helen 'Flapjack'?" Carole asked innocently.

"Helen refuses to call pancakes, 'pancakes', because they remind her of 'Pancake Tutus' for ballet. She says that the appropriate word is: flapjack." Richard took a bite of his shrimp stew, "so I decided to call her Flapjack."

"I think that's really sweet," Carole said while flashing her white teeth.

"Back on another subject," Wesley said with a bit of a tone, "I don't want that Des kid back at our house, he seems sketchy."

"He seemed fine when I met him," their father assured.

"He _is_ fine." Helen corrected, "Wes is just going into 'overly-attached older brother mode'."

"I don't like him," he sneered.

"Why?" Helen asked harshly, "because he was your age when you started dating girls? Or because he was your age when you slept with a girl for the first time?"

"Both." Wesley stated, "and I know what's going on in his head, you don't."

"Wes," Helen warned sharply, "for me to even consider Des like that, we'd have to be dating. Which we are not!"

"Henry," Carole interjeted to break the tension, "would you like to order dessert?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. Out of the three of the Hendricks children, Henry liked Carole the best, because he was the only child in the family who never remembered their mother.

"Does anyone else want to order dessert?"

"Wessy," Helen said innocently, "do you wanna split a creme puff?"

"Sure," he smiled.

* * *

Monday morning Repertoire had no new surprises. Allie sucked up to Ramona and Sydney got yelled at. Helen walked into Pas des Deux with an air of confidence, she had faith in Des and knew that he wouldn't forget what she had told him.

Ramona Vasquez and Zack Evans sat in two chairs next to Aro, he gave Helen a look of happiness when she looked at him.

"Alright!" Ramona said dryly, "first up, Alison Alexander and Jordan Goodfellow."

_'Well this should be interesting',_ Helen thought with a sarcastic grin, _'a Cinderella who looks like she's constipated and a Prince Charming who looks like he's going to be sick. What a combo._'

"You don't think they'll tear each other apart, do you?" Des asked causing Helen to smile.

"Why am I hearing talking?" Zack asked in a tone much softer than Ramona's, "you should all be focusing on keeping warm."

Allie smirked while Jordan lifted her. Her eyes gazed at Helen and then back to Jordan, the latter of which seemed disturbed by his partner. After they finished their last turn and ended in a uncomfortable embrace, the duo finished and waited for the teacher's opinions.

"Wow, Alison and Jordan," Ramona said while blinking her eyes fastly as to not look at her, "I have seen a more disgusting variation in my whole career. I'm going to need a minute to shake that out of my head."

Allie and Jordan bit their lips and fought back snarls, Zack spoke softly, "guys, full marks for technical perfection. But this is just to much of an artistically demanding piece to overlook that you both have made no attempt to show positive feelings for the other. Constipation and sickness are not the looks that Cinderella and the Prince are supposed to feel when they see each other. I want you to remember that, because next time if you don't show us some artistry it will be zero, regardless of technical perfection."

"Helen," Ramona said while looking towards her, "you and Arthur go next, I need some actual dancing after watching these two." Helen nodded and walked over to centre stage with Des. She looked him sqaure in the eye, his glasses were gone again, had he decided to get contacts? Next thing she knew, the music started and the fast pace of her heart came back. Helen's cheeks flushed red while Des looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the whole world.

When he lifted her up, she pushed some of his hair back while cupping his face. Adding more artistry than she had intended to. On the final step, she was trying very hard not to find him incredibly irresistable. His stupid lips looked so kissable! Damn him for being so damn attractive!

Ramona and Zack's clapping brought them _both_ back to reality, Helen glanced over and saw Sydney and Aggie whispering to each other with smug grins.

"Wonderful!" Ramona said with a surprising smile, "full marks, both of you! I found nothing wrong with that! The chemistry the two of you showed was spectacular!"

"I agree with her," Zack said proudly, "_that_ is exactly what the variation is supposed to look like. I honestly think, Helen, that you and Arthur have shown me one of the best variations for that particular piece. And the fact that you're both only first years makes it even more incredible."

Helen and Des both smiled while Ramona and Zack said for the next pair to begin. She watched while Natasha and Brandon Finnerty walked to the centre stage. She than glanced over at Aro and assumed he would be giving her an affectionate gaze, but instead she saw him giving Des a death glare, weird.

* * *

"Helen and Des," Sydney sang while skipping circles around Helen in the parking lot, "Helen and Des, Helen and-OW!" She cried in pain as Helen punched her lightly on the arm as means of getting her to stop.

"That hurt!" Syd said in a childlike tone.

"Then stop singing and skipping like a weirdo," Helen retorted with a smirk.

"I think _you_ of all people would know that I'm always going to be a weirdo, Helen," Sydney corrected happily.

"Guys!" Aggie shouted while running up to them, her voice of panic and worry, "did you hear?!"

"Hear what?" Helen asked with concern.

"I was in the doctor's office getting some bandaids for my blisters and Des was brought in by a couple of third years, they found him near the bottom of the stairs clutching his left knee. He's waiting in there for an ambulance; Doctor Willis thinks it's fractured."

"Oh my god!" Helen said with worry, "I have to go check on him!" Before the two girls could say anything, Helen bolted back into the school.

* * *

Helen ran as fast as she could into the doctor's office, "where's Des?!" She asked Doctor Willis.

"Helen," she replied calmly, "Arthur was just sent out the back door on a gurney by some Paramedics. I wanted the students to remain calm. I suppose Agatha told you what I said?"

"Is it really fractured?" Helen asked nervously while holding back tears.

"I think so," she replied, "I won't know anything until I get a word from the hospital."

"How did this happen?" Helen said with confusion and frustration.

"Arthur said he was...thrown down the stairs by someone he couldn't see. Probably a student who just found out they've been rejected by the company, putting Mr. Desmond at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure your boyfriend will be alright, Miss Hendricks." Doctor Willis smiled somberly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Helen corrected softly.

"Really? He asked Agatha to tell you what happened to him."

Helen's eyes gre wide as she turned and walked out the door, _'what the hell is happening to my life?!'_

* * *

Helen sat by the curve on the grass and hugged her knees, Des was injured and she somehow had a gut wrenching feeling like she had done something wrong. Why did this happen to Des? Des was the kindest and...cutest boy she had ever met.

"It's not fair," she breathed. Her bag buzzed and she grabbed her phone, a text from Wesley: **'Held up at _Nemo's._ Can u get a ride?'**

She rolled her eyes and groaned, **'sure, u owe me.'**

Helen stood up and grabbed her bags and walked back inside the school to see if anyone was left, though she had her doubts.

* * *

_'Four more days and I'll legally be able to have a learner's permit__'_ she thought bitterly to herself. Helen prayed that some dedicated third year would still be around, but so far the only person left was the janitor.

Helen turned around towards the door, she would either need to call her Dad or Carole, both of whom were probably at arraignment.

"Hello, sweet one," she turned when she felt the familiar cold but loving touch on her shoulder. Aro greeted her with a loving smile upon seeing her face, a peculiar thing happened when she looked at him, his eyes were now pitch black instead of the usual milky red and dark circles had formed under his eyes. Not enough sleep combined with color contacts?

"Hello, Aro," Helen replied. "Why are you still here?"

"Paperwork," he said softly while raising his hand in dismissal. "With the company drawing up contracts, every hopeful third year is turning towards the patrons for support. Of course I have no intention of helping anyone other than you, _Mia Stella_."

"You're neverending faith in me is astounding," Helen replied causing Aro to laugh.

"Never you mind my troubles, sweet Helen. Go home, you shouldn't keep your elder brother busy." He added while patting her affectionately on the head.

"I'm not," she added with a sigh, "Wesley is held up at the restaurant. I am looking for a lonely soul with a car."

"Come along then, sweet child." Aro ordered softly and fatherly, his eyes meeting hers to bring out whatever power he held over her, "it will be getting dark very soon, and sweet little children should never wait in the dark."

"Well, if you don't mind," Helen shuffled her feet sheepishly.

"It is no trouble at all," he assured, "however, my family and I will be heading out to dinner, so we must make haste."

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Des?" Helen asked while making conversation in the car, she was sitting right next to her patron in the familiar balck limousine. Aro cocked his head in curiosity and confusion. "Arthur Desmond," she corrected herself.

"Ah, yes," he sighed, "sad isn't it? The poor boy had such a bright future."

"You didn't seem to fond of him in Pas des Deux," Helen stated.

"I didn't particularly enjoy the way he looked at you with obvious amorous intention, Helen."

"God," Helen groaned, "first my Dad, then Wesley, and now you? Is every male in my life going to despise this boy? I'm probably going to go home and Henry will have some reason to hate him."

"I do not have contempt for the boy because of his thoughts, in fact I understand why he would desire you. You're a very lovely and charming girl, Helen. You've certainly won me over on your side. My dislike for Arthur Desmond is due to my wish that you shall never be hurt by anyone. I am positive that Richard Hendricks and your brother would share my philosophy," Aro said with another sigh.

"My Dad is easier on him," Helen explained, "but, no, Wesley hates him because he started sleeping with girls when he was fifteen. I think he sees his old self and his mistakes in Des and assumes that Des and I will start doing it."

"I'm not overly fond of that thought, either." Aro stated with a soft anger.

"We well we're not 'a thing', contrary to whatever Sydney might sing to the skies about."

The corners of his mouth formed into a smile, "thank goodness, you are much too young to be with another male."

"Finally! Someone accepts it when I say that!" Helen groaned, "I don't need a boyfriend. Even if I did I wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do. I've never even kissed a guy."

"Then save your kiss for the one who truly deserves it, _Mia Stella_, do not waste it on some unscrupulous failure who will bring you heartache." Aro explained softly.

"Well I don't think Des is an 'unscrupulous failure'," Helen replied innocently, "but I see your point. No boyfriends for me, not yet, anyways."

"That's right, good girl." He praised with a proud grin, he cupped her face in his cold hands and looked her directly in the eyes. "these foolish boys are nothing but trouble. Something you do not need."

"I don't need trouble," Helen breathed and accepted and believed every bit his words, "and boys are trouble." Aro nodded at her intake of his wisdom and lovingly kissed her forehead in approval.

* * *

"Hey Syd," Helen said to her on the phone while laying on her bed, resting on her stomach, legs kicking up and down later that night in her pink, cotton tank-top and lime green cotton pajama bottoms. "So I've decided not to focus on boys."

"WHAT?!" Sydney said in shock on the other line, "NO!"

"Yeah, boys are trouble and that's the last thing I need right now," Helen explained, "I have a little Jiminy Cricket to be guide since this afternoon."

"But I already made a colorful poster for you and Des!" Sydney whined making Helen giggle.

"Well, put some white out on my name, and when Des get's a girlfriend, you can put her name on it." Helen replied happily.

"SYDNEY O'DELL DOES NOT PUT WHITE OUT ON A COLORFUL POSTER!" Syd yelled loudly.

"Then you're just going to have to keep it as a momento of what might have been," Helen sighed nonchalantly.

"You're 'Boring Helen', where's 'Fun Helen'?" Sydney asked while clearly pouting on the other line.

"About to go to sleep," Helen yawned, "see ya in Repertoire. Nigh' Night'."

"Night." The line went dead and Helen sat her phone next to her smiley faced alarm clock. She turned off her lamp on the nightstand, curled under the covers and laid down and waited for sleep to take her away.

* * *

Helen couldn't tell what time it was when she awoke to a sound of the house phone ringing, but she knew it was still dark out. At first she thought if she ignored the sound, it would go away, but the phone rang continuosly. Helen groaned and got up out of her bed, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen in a zombie-like fashion.

"Hello?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"Helen! It's Carole!" She said in a worried voice on the other line, "I need to speak to Richard! Where is he?!"

"Asleep," she grumbled in frustration.

"Well get him up and hand him the phone!"

"Carole, it's..." Helen glanced at the oven clock, "two forty-five in the morning, can't this wait?!"

"Helen," Carole said with a harsh voice, "fifteen people were found murdered exactly the same way as the same guy who tried to rape you was found murdered." That woke her up. Helen dashed down the hall and shoved open the master bedroom door. She shook and shook and shook her Dad until he woke up panting and terrified, he reached to his nightstand and turned on his lamp.

"Helen, what the hell are you doing up?! It is almost three in the morning!" Richard shouted softly as to not wake up Wesley or Henry from upstairs.

"Carole's on the line from the law firm, and you need to hear what she has to say!" Helen also yelled softly.

"If they've caught the rapist, then have the detectives hold him-slash-her at the precinct until the morning!" Richard groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Dad! Answer the phone!" Helen yelled louder.

Richard Hendricks groaned and snatched the phone from Helen, "Carole, why in the hell are you calling at-" he paused when he must've heard the same thing that Helen heard only moments ago.

"Thanks, honey. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow too, bye."

Richard sat up and placed the phone on his nightstand and ran his hands through his messy brown hair.

"We've got a serial killer on the lose."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fairest and Best

**Well, here's the chapter that marks the entrance of 'she who shall not be named yet'. This also means only eight more chapters until our ****_Nutcracker_**** finale. Sorry, but it's protical that I have for this particular story. Next up though is the party, pinky promise.**

**Cutie Bunny:** Wesley is modeled after my older brother, so I'm used to protectiveness. Yes, Tom Thumb is to die for if you want sweet stuff.

**YourEnchanting Desire: **You'll just have to bear with me...

**Lalallalala:** Glad you like it...confusing name, though.

**PrincessDiya: **I don't want to spoil ANYTHING! And I am not THAT annoying, right guys? However, I am counting on you for support. This chapter has A LOT of French.

**Guest: **I LOVED Aro in Breaking Dawn. Especially the portrayal of him in the fims _Breaking Dawn: Part 1 _and _Breaking Dawn Part: 2._ Michael Sheen kicked ass as him. HAM iIT UP MICHAEL SHEEN! As for your request...I recomend reading this chapter.

* * *

_"Well, it's safe to say that D-Day has arrived. For those of you who don't know how to read my _subtle_ hints; my mother and I have a _very _bad relationship. My mother, Kathleen Danton, is not a very considerate or maternal woman. Everything in her eyes has to be perfect. Everything has to be fairest and best._

Early Thursday morning, Richard Hendricks woke his children up to inform them that their mother's flight would land at the airport this afternoon.

"I want you all on your best behavior when she arrives," he warned softly, "she's going to be tired and the less she complains, the better."

"Okay, Dad," they all groaned.

"I don't see why she even wants to come," Wesley snapped, "no offense Nellie, but you're not exactly her favorite child."

"I'm okay with her coming for my party," Helen said with a bitter tone, "but that's about all I can take. I barely want to _see_ her tomorrow night."

"That might be a problem, Flapjack," Richard said with a nervous tone.

"Why? We don't have to pick her up at the hotel do we?" Helen asked snarkily, "can't she just hitch a ride on one of her flying monkeys?"

"We don't have to pick her up, honey," her father assured, his tone then grew even more nervous, "because she's staying here."

"WHAT?!" The three Hendricks children shouted in sync.

"She didn't want to spend any money on a hotel," he sighed.

"Oh come on!" Helen groaned, "don't they have boarding houses around here?! We can take her to a battered womens' shelter! Only we'll just say that she's the abusive one!"

"She said: I do not 'ave much muh-nee, Richard. I weeshed zat dis 'ad 'appened months ago, so zat I could 'ave bought a tee-ket in advance."

"Sounds like her," Wesley snorted, "the only mother capable of wishing for her child to have been almost raped at a time better suited to her _cul plaignant_."

"_Je sais, droit? Est-elle naturellement ceci horrible?_" Helen asked saracastically.

"I need to learn French," Henry grumbled.

"No you don't," Richard said sharply, "I don't need a third child able to communicate _without_ my ability to understand their 'mumbo jumbo'. Now, you three get dressed and get ready. I need to meet with the defense attorney on my next case."

"_J'espère que Kathleen peut d'une certaine manière travailler avec votre programme_." Wesley said to their father.

"S_ans espoir_," Helen snickered, while Richard Hendricks rolled his eyes in frustration.

* * *

School seemed to be going at too fast of a pace for Helen that day. She could swear that it had gone from Repertoire to Pas des Deux in like less than ten minutes! Why couldn't this day go slower? She needed as much time to work on her temper around her mother.

"Helen?" Sydney's happy voice brought her back to reality, "it's time for class."

"Alright boys and girls," Ramona said in Pas des Deux, "We'll be working on a original modern piece choreographed by Zack. Oh, and Helen," Ramona Vasquez faced the ginger haired teen. "Until Arthur Desmond recovers from his injury, I'm afraid you'll have to just work at the barre and watch class."

"Do you know if he'll be okay?" Helen asked innocently.

Ramona sighed condescendingly, "if I were you, I'd be more focused on my _own _future." Helen then saw Aro narrow his eyes at her teacher; no matter what Helen did, if someone was cruel to her, Aro seemed to have a bizarre, instant hatred of them.

Seconds later, one of the ladies from the front office came in holding a note, she scurried and handed it to Ramona.

"Helen," she said harshly, "go to Mr. Pruitt's office."

* * *

Her thoughts were going at a speed of sixty-five miles-per-hour. What was going on this time? Had another patron selected her? Helen gulped as she opened the door to Mr. Pruitt's office.

Oh. Dear. God.

There, sitting in the chair adjacent to his desk, in black stalettos, a silver silk dress, black blazer, and her ginger hair twisted up in a knot, was Helen's mother. Kathleen Danton had made her entrance at last. Her fair skin was adorned with rouge and blue eyeshadow. Thick long eyelashes and full, rosy lips seemed to being showing themselves off, the resemblance between her and her mother was scary.

Helen felt the color drain from her face. Why? Why? Why? Why was this happening to her?!

"'Elen!" Kathleen said happily while getting up and squeezing her tightly. Mother and daughter touched cheeks, Kathleen then used one of her hands to slide under Helen's chin and compress her cheeks.

"You look bloated," she stated bluntly, "'ave you been eating a lot of salt?"

_'Wow, it hasn't probably been sixty seconds. Woohoo! New record!'_ She thought bitterly.

"Hello...Ma-Kathleen," Helen stumbled over whether to called her '_Maman_' or by her first name. She always called her the former in her 'thank-you' notes, but Helen felt more comfortable calling her mother by her first name. "Why are you here?"

"I thought zat Richard told you I was coming?" Kathleen asked.

"He did," Helen assured, "but I mean, why are you _here_?"

"Well," she sighed dramatically, "I wanted to go back to ze 'ouse and rest. You know 'ow I like my beauty sleep. However, zen I thought zat I should come and see dis..._school_. I mean, I probably won't see you finish 'ere. Ze pressure will collapse on your lack of natural ability, soon. So, I came to see you dance. Isn't dis wonderful, _chéri_?"

Well look at that, this situation just went from bad to 'omigod why does life hate me?!'.

"I don't know," Helen shuffled her feet nervously, "I mean, you've had a long flight and you're obviously jetlagged, Kathleen. I could always just show you back home." The last thing she needed was for her mother to start critisizing her over and over again, especially in front of Allie Alexander. Or even worse, let Aro see just how horrible Helen danced when she wasn't focused.

"Bah! I will tough it out," Kathleen dismissed with her hand, "now show me to ze class, _chéri_."

"Right this way," Helen said nervously, she walked back to Pas des Deux with her mother in tow. She sighed and then her mother snapped, "'Elen don't slouch!"

This was going to be an even _longer _day.

* * *

Pas des Deux class was at ease when she returned, it was probably time for a water break. Ramona and Zack paid no notice to Helen until she returned with her mother. They did not seem surprised by Kathleen, because sometimes parents came by to watch a class with their child. Sydney and Aggie's faces also lost their color, and they seemed to be having an internal debate on how to react. Aro, on the other hand, looked disgusted at the sight of Kathleen Danton, he shot up his nose upon first seeing her. Lastly, Allie was both curious and calm, probably waiting to find out more information.

"Ramona," Helen said nervously, "my mother is in town and wanted to know if she could watch my classes." Please let her say 'no'.

"Of course," she replied, not even glancing, "have her take a seat."

Kathleen walked over to the seat next to Aro in almost a feline like walk. She glanced at him with somewhat seductive baby blue eyes, did she not notice the gold wedding band on his left ring finger? Aro merely sneered at her flirtatious gaze, and then returned to looking at Helen with loving eyes.

"Alright," Zack said in a soft tone, "everyone to the centre, we'll get started." While the rest of class went to centre floor, Helen walked over to the barre for strengthening excersizes. Kathleen glanced at her and sighed, "I should 'ave known, you lack so much training zat ze teachers must keep you at ze barre, 'Elen."

Helen huffed in anger, and saw Allie Alexander break into a fit of silent giggless along with Grace and Lana. She was hoping that Jordan would drop her on her ass today. Aro shot a death glare and a snarl at Kathleen, like he was about to pounce and assault her.

"You're technique in't very good, 'Elen. Maybe zey should take you off pointe." Kathleen's criticism made Helen somewhat sickle her left foot. If her good-for-nothing, sociopathic, french bat didn't shut that hole on her face, Helen might lose it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hendricks," Ramona said in a monotonic tone to Kathleen.

"Actually," Kathleen corrected, "it is Mme. Danton."

"_Mme. Danton_," Ramona huffed in frustration, "I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. Class has begun."

"_Bien entendu_, I am just pointing out my daughter's flaws," Kathleen responded innocently.

_'As usual__'_, Helen thought bitterly.

"If there is a problem with Helen's technique or form, _I_ shall correct it." Ramona almost sneered.

"I wonder," she sighed dramatically, "what are your _lettres de créance_?"

"What?" Ramona asked harshly.

"Credentials," Helen said with Aro, almsot simultaenously.

"If you wish to have my background checked, talk to the principal," Ramona snapped.

_'I am in Hell_.'

* * *

"Did I kill someone in a past life or something?" Helen asked in a strained voice while talking to her Dad on her cell phone, "because Kathleen-_freaking_-Danton is at my school!"

"Flapjack," Richard tried calm her down, "I'm sorry, she wanted to see your school."

"And the word 'no' just suddenly vanished from your vocabluary?! She's making my life hell!" Helen shouted.

"Helen, try and imagine this from my perspective. I'm not happy either."

"Good!" Helen snapped, "I want you to feel bad, and I want her out of the house and into a motel!"

"I can't kick her out," Richard said softly, "it wouldn't be very polite."

"Yeah," she snorted sarcastically, "because Kathleen Danton is the most polite person in the whole world!"

"Sweetie, she's leaving on Saturday. The next two days we'll be over before you know it."

"Whatever," Helen heard the bell ring, "lunch is over. thanks a lot, Dad."

* * *

In Algebra, they learned about using the FOIL method, and Helen got her last test back and passed with a eighty-two. Sydney got a seventy-four, and Aggs got a ninety-seven.

The three girls walked into Biology and sat down, why would this day not hurry up and be over?!

"Okay," their Biology teacher, Mrs. Rafferty said, "today we have a special activity: blood typing. You will each be given a eldon card, and will place a drop of water on each of the four dots. Then, you'll need to prick your finger. First clean it with the alcohol pads and use the rod's sharp point to get a small drop of blood out."

"This is gross!" Sydney whispered loudly.

"It's just blood, Syd," Aggie assured.

"I guess it pays to have the Drs. Becker for parents, sometimes." Helen snickered.

"Now after you prick your finger, use the little sticks to get a drop of blood onto the cards. After you get a drop in each of the circles, pick up the card and kind of move it around to get a reaction. Which ever circle has the blood thicken on it is your blood type. Most of you will probably be O Positive."

Sydney whimpered when she picked up the rod. "Aww," Allie said loudly from across the room, "Sydney O'dell is scawed of a wittle needle."

"I'd love to stick _you_ with a pin and see how well you take it, Allie." Helen retorted.

"Syd," Aggie said in a soothing voice, "the alcohol won't make it hurt as much, just take a deep breath in when it happens. See? You did it, the worst part is over."

_"The one thing that I _could_ agree with the Becker's on, is that Aggie would make an amazing doctor. She has the brains to go to Harvard Medical School like Sydney's older sister, and she's so good with people, which is even more of a benefit. Should dancing _not_ work out for her *toi toi toi*, Aggie should really study to become a doctor."_

The rest of the class began following the instructions, Helen silently cried "ack!" When the needle broke her skin. She a put a drop on each circled and swirled it around, Helen looked for the spot where the reaction was happening.

Her blood type was AB Positive. Rarest of them all. Most people would go all "wow I have AB, I'm special!" No, not Helen. This was just another thing that bothered her, because Kathleen was also AB.

"So," Mrs. Rafferty said to the class, "how many of you have the blood type O?" Helen watched while Sydney and three-fourths of the class raised their hands. "How many are A?" Aggs and five more kids raised their hands.

"Any type B?" Helen saw Clare Lewis, two boys she didn't know, and Jordan Goodfellow raise their hands.

"Now, do we have any freaky AB people?" Mrs. Rafferty joked. Helen slowly and awkwardly raised her hand.

"Well, that's the interesting part. Only point-one percent of the world's population is type AB, which is the Universal Recipatent; Helen is the first student I've had who's had that rare blood type. When we talk about genetics next class, you will learn the chances of having which blood type. Homework, read chapter sixteen and do the review questions."

* * *

In English, they finished reading _Romeo and Juliet_, and had a a pop quiz over the literary elements in Act V. Helen had never cared much for Shakespeare, she was more into Victor Hugo's _Les Miserables _than she was into Shakespeare, the former of which she could proudly read in the original French. Her favorite classical book was probably _The Hobbit _by J. R. R. Tolkien.

Finally, Hip-hop arrived. Kathleen Danton was back and Aro had left. No matter how hard Helen tried, she couldn't persuade him into watching her last class. He said he thought Hip-hop was indecent, degrading, and that he wished that the curriculum would focus more on classical dance.

Luckily, Kathleen didn't have much of an opinion to give in Hip-hop. Probably because she knew absolutely nothing about it. At last, the day had ended and Helen was free to go home.

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, Helen, Sydney, and Aggie waited for their parents.

"Is Kathleen taking you home?" Syd asked.

"I don't know," Helen shrugged, "I'd rather not listen to her criticize me in a vehicle."

"'Elen!" She cringed at the sound of the familiar snooty French accent.

"Hello again, Kathleen," Helen sighed.

"Today was wonderful, no? Oh, who are your leetle friends?" Kathleen asked when she saw Sydney and Aggie.

"This is Sydney," Helen motioned to her blonde friend, "and this is Aggie," and nodded toward her dark haired friend.

"Bonjour," Aggie said while Sydney waved.

"_Enchanté_, I almost believed zat you two were not exsisting."

"How come?" Sydney asked while Helen did not pay her mother a glance.

"'Elen is different, no? She is not ze kind of girl I imagined anyone wanting to be friends with," Kathleen sighed. Helen's left eye twitched, it hadn't even been a day and she was ready to rip her mother's head off.

"Helen!" Maya Rickons rushed over to them, "Mr. Pruitt wants to see you! Right now!"

* * *

_'Great, what a great way to end my absolutely terrible day. Trouble with Mr. Pruitt.'_

Helen opened the door and instead of Mr. Pruitt, she saw Aro lounging in the principal's chair with a patient look on his face, he then gave Helen an affectionate look when he saw her.

"I apologize for having to page you, _Mia Stella_." Aro rose and seemed to glide over towards her, "however, I was unable to stop wondering if you were not alright."

"Well," Helen snorted, "you got your dose of Kathleen."

"I do not understand _how _that woman is your mother!" He growled and then regained his composure, "I apologize again if I have offended you by speaking ill of her."

"Speak as ill of her as you want!" Helen assured, "I do it and I'm supposed to love her. I'm the one who should apologize, she's so desperate for men that she was practically about ready to give you a lap dance!"

"I had assumed that she had not taken notice of my ring, but I was mistaken." Aro sighed, "sweet one, are you alright?" Helen shook her head 'no' and felt her eyes grow wet. Aro locked his arms around her and she returned his hug.

"I didn't even want her here in the first place!" Helen confessed, "who does she thinks she is, just bargining in here like that? And does she just wake up in the morning and think of new ways to make my life hell?!"

"Hush, little one," Aro whispered into her hair, "that vulgar woman will not be in your life much longer."

"At least," Helen breathed, "I have you."

Aro pulled away, smiled lovingly at her. He raised his hand to remove stray pieces of hair from her face, Helen relaxed as his hand stroked her cheek and his lips came down and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Aro had been kind enough to walk with Helen outside, she glanced up and saw rain clouds in the horizon. What was with all the rain they had been getting lately? She saw Kathleen still chatting with Sydney and Aggie.

"Hi guys," Helen said when they walked over to her mother and friends, "don't worry, I'm not in trouble."

"Oh," Kathleen saw Aro and purred, "I remember you from dis morning. I am Kathleen Danton." She held out her hand in a style as if he should kiss it, but he simply shook it for about three seconds and then ripped his hand away.

"'Ow do you know my daughter?" Kathleen said with a questioning tone.

"I am her patron, Mme. Danton," Aro said sharply but politely. He did not appear to want to make conversation with her.

"You should save your muh-nee," Kathleen corrected, "'Elen does not 'ave enough potential to become a ballerina. She lacks conviction." Helen felt as though she had been punched in the gut. How dare she! How dare her so called 'mother' do this, especially in front of the man who was supporting her with his hard earned money. Helen had learned that Aro was a well known Italian politician who loved the arts, and he would never know how grateful she was of his support. And now she would lose it because of Kathleen Danton. She had already lost enough because of Kathleen Danton!

"You know, you really should not talk as if you are familiar with your child, Mme. Danton. I believe that it is _my _decision on whether or not Helen Hendricks recieves my support and recommendation to the company. My dear, you act as if you have any business here, but the sad fact is, you don't. I believe you are merely looking for a reason to see Richard Hendricks again. Am I correct? If so, I kindly ask that you leave _Helen_," he thouroughly pronounced her name, "out of your affairs."

Kathleen Danton's face grew red, it almost looked like she was wearing too much rouge. "Another thing, when a man is wearing a wedding ring, it is a symbol of love for another woman, not a fashion statement."

"_Hélène! Vous n'aurez rien à davantage faire avec cet homme! Je ne serai pas insulté comme ceci et ne faire prendre aucune action! Quand je parle avec votre _  
_père, je le ferai rejeter le placement!_" Kathleen shouted while her cheeks grew even redder, this was the last straw for Helen. She was not going to let her mother control this anymore.

"_Kathleen. Tais-toi! Vous n'êtes plus le patron de moi! Si vous avez un problème avec ma vie, alors partez! Mais vous pouvez ici soutenir moi, pas l'essai et ruiner ma vie!"_ It had taken all of Helen's backbone to say that. Never had she told her mother to silence herself.

Kathleen exhaled deeply, "_Très bien. Mais j'aurai la police fais une vérification des antécédents sur lui!_"

"_Avancez, vous ne m'effrayez pas."_ Helen replied calmly.

"Very well zen," Kathleen spoke in English again, "Anuzzer time we shall 'ave dis discussion. It was nice meeting your friends, 'Elen, come."

Helen smiled at Aro and her friends to let them know that everything was alright. Since neither Sydney or Aggie spoke French, she'd have to tell them later what she had said. Helen knew that her father would not be happy that she told her mother off, but she wasn't going to let Kathleen try and take her patron away. Crazy as it was to admit, she couldn't imagine Aro _not _being in her life now. But she'd be happy at her mother freaking out when her patron arrived at her party tomorrow as a guest.

* * *

**NEXT UP! THE PARTY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: One Perfect Day

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'VE HAD A ROUGH COUPLE OF MONTHS WITH SCHOOL AND MY FAMILY! IN FACT I'M GROUNDED AND MY PHONE PRIVILEGES HAVE BEEN REVOKED!**

**Yeah, I'm not even allowed to use Fanfiction right now, but I am for you guys. Anyways, the reason I'm grounded is because I haven't been very responsible lately and I'm sort of in a depressed area. So please be patient with me. But heads up! This chapter has one of my favorite scenes in it...bonus points for who guesses it at the end. LOTS OF DRAMA AHEAD!**

**YourEnchantingDesire: **I loved Aro 'pitch-slapping' Kathleen...Nye-ha! Yes, I'm keeping this story as canon as possible and having him still married to his one true love, Sulpicia.

**Ethel:** I appreciate that you find my story, 'awesome'.

**Guest1: **Okay, I need a name for you, because you make my day when I see your reviews. Whoever you are. Yes, Aro understands French. Remeber, he and Helen both told Ramona that Kathleen was asking for her credentials?

**Cutie Bunny: **I am so glad to have you back!

**Guest2: **Consider this an update my friend!

**Guest3: **Don't give up on me yet!

* * *

_Do it big, do it right, and do it with style -Fred Astaire._

* * *

_"I think my weirdest year was when I was nine. I was desperate for my pointe shoes, I didn't have my bond with Wes yet, and my Dad would was working too much, so I went through this period of rebellion. Then, October twenty-second arrived, I was ten, my party was planned, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted a princess themed party with frilly, pink dressed and even frillier, pink ribbons. My Dad had gotten everything, a clown, a pony ride, even hired someone to decorate the backyard. And then chaos unfolded. The clown, who was middle aged, clumsy, and had crummy balloons, was tripped into the cake by Allie, unintenionally and indirectly hurting my feelings. Second, the pony was an aging an fragile donkey ironically named 'Lightning'. Wesley, who was fourteen and a trouble maker, jumped on his back and broke him. Finally, rain and thunder poured down from the sky, I threw a fit and ran off into the forest, my Dad trailing after me, pleading for me to come inside. The sun then peaked out and turned the rain drops gold, and the creek made the biggest rainbow I had ever seen, I looked around and realized that even though my party did not go as planned, something good had come from the bad."_

Helen could barely sleep the night before because of two reasons. One, because Kathleen was in the room adjacent to her's, snoring like a grizzly bear. Second, because today was her fifteenth birthday! Like most teens, she enjoyed that giddy, childlike feeling she got when she awoke from her five-hour sleep.

The morning sun shone through her stained glass window and made her room covered with speckles of the sun. The perfect mood for her birthday. Helen pulled herself from the warmth of her soft, green sheets and walked to her dresser. After rummaging through the stacks of clothes, Helen pulled out a maroon colored sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of 1460 black Doc Martens.

Helen straightened up her room, brushed her hair into a braid-wrapped ballet bun, put on nude colored eye make-up, and black mascara. The last thing she needed to hear in the morning was Kathleen bitching at her because of her appearance.

She walked down the stairs and was hit with a heavenly and mouthwatering scent coming from the kitchen. Helen curiously walked towards the delicious smell and was absolutely shocked by what she saw.

There in front of the stove, dressed in a pale colored nightie that practically covered nothing, was Kathleen.

_'Well, I guess Aro was right when he said Kathleen wanted to see Dad again,_' Helen thought nervously.

"'Elen!" Kathleen said happily when she noticed her standing there. "_Bonjour, chéri! _Oh and may I add, 'Appy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Helen said with a nervous smile. She walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple, "what are you making?" She asked when she noticed the pan.

"_Brouillade de Truffes_," Kathleen said with a dramatic sigh, "along with _pain au chocolat _in de oven. I know 'ow leetle dis kitchen gets used, and I don't want you, Wesley, or 'Enry to starve."

_"...Okay. By the way, for those of you who don't know French cuisine, Kathleen is making eggs with black mushrooms and chocolate crossaints. And I'm going to point out now that my brothers and I are not starved!"_

"Um, thank you."

Kathleen beamed at her and then suddenly cocked her eyebrow, "_chéri_, could you please explain de reasoning behind dis...outfit you 'ave on?" Helen rolled her eyes and stared in disbelief, "what's wrong with it?"

"I 'ad 'oped zat some of my taste 'ad been passed on." Kathleen sighed again.

"Well, I don't like to wear anything that takes longer for me to change out of or to change into," Helen said defensively. "Oh!" Kathleen pursed her lips, "zat's better, I thought you were trying to look ugly."

Helen squeezed the apple in her hand very tightly. If this was just breakfast, she got the nervous feeling that Kathleen would be extra horrible tonight. Wesley and Henry soon walked into the room and the elder seemed more focused on Kathleen's nightie, while the younger was focused more on the food.

"'Ello my leetle ones!" Kathleen said in a chipper tone as a contrast to her condescending voice. She used a spatula and placed the eggs on a nearby plate. "'Ow did you sleep?"

"Fine," Wesley spoke as though she were a pest.

"I've never had eggs on a weekday before!" Henry said in amazement, "thank you so much, Mom!" At that comment, Helen and Wesley exchanged worried looks as the color drained from their faces. They couldn't help but pity Henry for never having a maternal influence, but they could _not_ let him envision Kathleen as it. She may be a Mom, but she was not a Mother.

"It was nothing, _mon plus petit._ I cook like dis all ze time in France."

Henry walked over to the counter near the stove and looked her in the eye, "do you think _I_ could come there sometime?" At that note, Helen stepped in before Kathleen could answer. "So Wes, did you show Kathleen the old tree in the woods?"

"Not yet," Wesley said with wink, noticing what she was doing. "If you're up for it, Kathleen, I can show you before I leave for school."

"Zat would be wonderful, _mon amour_," Kathleen beamed, "you are a senior, no?"

"Yes I am."

"'Ave you decided what college you will be going to?"

_'Oh no.'_

"Actually," Wes said nervously, "I'm not going to college next fall."

"Excuse me," Kathleen stared in disbelief, "what?!"

"Yeah," Wesley said with more confidence, "I'm going to get an apartment and figure out what I want to do." Kathleen narrowed her eyes in disapprovement. "Does Richard know about dis?!"

"He does, and he supports my decision to do what I want with my life, as long as I have a plan."

"You are throwing away your education, Wesley," Kathleen huffed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, it's my decision, not yours." Wesley said dryly. Kathleen's face turned red and she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Hey!" Henry cried in frustration, "leave Mom alone! You aren't being very nice!"

"Henry," Helen tried to explain softly. "You don't want Kathleen here, you just don't know it yet. She'll disappoint you, just wait. Wesley and I are just trying to protect you from her and her drama."

Henry frowned at his older siblings. He still didn't believe them about Kathleen. Helen once again felt the feeling of pity swell in her chest. It just wasn't fair for the boy.

* * *

Helen didn't see Sydney or Aggie in the changing room that morning. She quickly knew why. Looks like Syd and Aggs had planned something special, and as usual they were going to surprise her.

_'I wonder what the little mice have planned for Cinderehelen?'_

The braid-wrapped ballet bun remained for class, it was tradition that the girls had upheld since the first learned how to do their own hair in sixth grade. braid-wrapped buns were for birthdays and doughnut buns for holidays.

"Hey little dutch girl!" A third year put on her black leotard said. "Nice style!"

"_Ja_!" Helen teased. It was the word for 'yes' in Finnish. She pulled on a pair of bright coral knit legwarmers, and then headed into Repertoire. There was still no sign of Sydney or Aggie.

* * *

Class hadn't started yet, not for another few minutes. But there was still no sign of her friends. Now Helen was worried, presents from them were always top notch, but she didn't want them to get in trouble with Ramona. Aro wasn't here either, then again, when she thought about, Aro kind of traveled in and out on sunny days. Did he not like the sun? Nah. He probably just likes being outside when it's sunny like this.

Helen quickly brushed off the thoughts she had about Aro. It shouldn't be good if she thought about him this much. He was her patron, not her BFFL. I mean, she did_ care_ about him, and she'd have to be an idiot not to notice that he didn't care about her. She was just worried that he might think she was just some dumb bimbo who would just sleep her way to the top. Should she call and ask him not to come, or was that rude?

"Good morning, my sweet." Aro's velvety tone rang in her ear. "I trust you are well on your day of birth?" Where in the hell did he come from?! However, all of her nerovus thoughts seemed to wipe away as he placed one of his ice cold hands on her shoulder.

"I am. I just wish I knew where Syd and Aggs are." Aro chuckled slightly, "I saw your two lovely little friends in the hallway. However, they have forbidden me from speaking of what they have brought you."

"Fair enough." Helen smiled happily. Aro raised his hand and brought it to her face as to be able to stroke her cheek. Helen, nervously backed away. "Not here." She whispered loudly, "I know why you do it, but _they _don't. People might form a different idea."

Aro nodded with disappointment. He turned away from her and walked over to his usual seat. Helen noticed the large, black umbrella in his other hand. "It's not raining, you know?"

"Yes Helen," Aro said happily, "I do not care much for the sun, but I did not want to miss anything today."

"Thanks." Helen said.

"Alright, ladies!" Ramona Vasquez said loudly to the entire class. "It's time for class! Warm up! Pique turns!" Helen kept her place at the barre. Where were her friends?!

"Helen, where are Sydney and Agatha?" Ramona asked while walking over to the barre for her usual inspection.

"Umm, I honestly don't know." Helen bit her lip. Seconds later, her blonde friend and dark brunette friend ran in, panting and out of breath. Helen noticed a large, green-wrapped and silver bowed box in Aggie's hands.

"Where have the two of you been?!" Ramona barked. "You are late!"

"We're sorry, Ramona." Sydney said innocently, "but we had to wrap this, and it's not our only present, and the other one is bigger and heavier, and then we had to change, and-"

"Enough of your babbling, O'dell!" Ramona's tone grew even fiercer. "You know the rules. If you're late to my class, you're not allowed in my class! Both of you, leave!"

"Wait!" Helen chimed in. "It's not their fault. Sydney and Aggie were doing all of this for my birthday today."

"Hendricks! I know we all _thrive_ on being in the know of your social life, but I ask nicely that you keep the activities outside of class!" Ramona pointed to the door and looked at Helen. "Do you think you can do that?!"

"Yes ma'am," Helen mumbled and walked out of the room behind Sydney and Aggie.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Helen said while shutting the door. "I didn't mean to get you both in trouble."

"Helen, it's cool." Aggie assured.

"Yeah, it's our fault. We didn't plan on how long it would take us to get to class." Sydney said with an apologetic smile.

"I've never been kicked out of class before." Helen stated while looking dreamily through the window, "it feels wrong."

"That only lasts for the first time," Sydney teased.

"Whatever." Helen snorted, her eyes then fixed on the present in Aggie's hands. "So, what did you get me?"

Aggie and Sydney both grinned mischievously. Her dark haired friend held out the package to her, Helen examined it cautiously. "See for yourself." Sydney beamed. Helen slowly pulled the ribbon off. If there was some kind of prank in the box, she needed to brace herself. She picked up the lid and inside the box was something wrapped with white tissue paper.

_'Okay, I can lower my shields. No hostile force is _present.' Helen mused to herself.

Helen picked the item up and noticed it was reasonably heavy, and felt like it was stone, maybe clay. She unwrapped the tissue paper and was amazed with what she saw. A medium sized picture frame with pale pink ribbons wrapped around the black, wire sides. The picture was very heart warming, it was Helen and her friends, and Allie, on the day they all got their first pointe shoes five years ago. She chuckled at their old appearences. Helen had messy braids, hideous bangs, and was missing her two front teeth. Sydney's braces made the camera's flash reflect off her mouth. Aggie had her large, round silver glasses, and bushy hair that was attempted to be restrained by a headband. Allie was the only one of them who seemed to be the cute little girl with her silky hair and rosy cheeks. It was laughable, how awkward looking Helen, Sydney, and Aggie were as children. It was perfect.

"Guys!" Helen sobbed with joy, "I love it! Look at us, we're so awkward!"

"Told you she'd love it!" Sydney told Aggie with glee.

"Wait, these ribbons..."

"All from our first pair of shoes. We had to _beg_ your Dad to let us have them." Aggie explained.

"Thanks guys!" Helen squealed and wrapped them both in a group hug.

* * *

The three girls waited paitiently for the bell to ring and send them to Jazz with Alby 'Bojangles'. At last the familiar ring occured, and out came Allie Alexander laughing like a hyena with Grace and Lana. No doubt she was joking about Helen. Aro floated out of the classroom and approached Helen.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't exactly had drama recently." She giggled and held up the picture frame that Syd and Aggs had given her. "Look, I'm hideous!"

Aro took in the sight of her unfortunate and youthful appearence, almost enchanted. "Such a cute little girl," he professed.

"That would be Allie that you're looking at. I'm the jack-o-lantern with the five-dollar haircut."

"Miss Alexander _pales _in comparison to you, dearest. What is your age in this portrait?" Aro said in a feathery tone.

"Ten years, three months, two weeks." She chuckled, "I'd been counting the days until I was allowed to start pointe. I swore to Syd and Aggs that we'd all be ready on the same day."

"You are so young, so innocent." Aro breathed and quickly ran his finger over her cheek. "So beautiful."

Helen blushed and strolled into Jazz. He had a way of making her feel so special.

* * *

Apparently, _this _was the day that would go by in a blink of an eye. Figures that this would happen when Kathleen wasn't actually here. Well, Helen had rode home in her Dad's Cadillac as fast as the speed limit would allow. According to him, Carole was at the house helping Kathleen set up and prepare the food.

"If we get there and one of them is cleaning a butcher knife, we know what happened." Helen snorted.

"I asked Carole to not bring up our relationship in front of your mother. Save everyone an earful." Richard explained.

As they pulled into the road, Helen dashed out of the car and into the house. Not taking in what was going on with the house, and hurried to her room to shower and make herself all pretty.

* * *

She threw two different dresses down on her bed. Sydney and Aggie had just came over as per their agreement and did her hair and make-up. Helen's braid-wrapped bun had been taken out, and her ginger curls had turned into ginger lines. Smoky eyeshadow, black mascara, and pale pink blush adorned her fair face. Peachy lipstick complimented her lips and made it seem that she was not wearing any make-up at all. Perfect.

The two dresses had two different personalities. One was a sleeveless black that wrapped around her neck and stopped just an inch above the knee. It would be paired with black two-inch high heels that would make her five-foot-four. The other was a bright red cocktail dress with a sequined skirt and silver belt. It would finish with ivory flats.

"The red one is two Christmas-y." Sydney remarked. Her wavy blonde locks had been pulled into a half-up-half-down style and she was wearing a creamy pink, sleeveless cocktail dress.

"I second that," Aggie assured. Her straight chocolate hair had been curled and headbanded. Her white, form-fitting, sleeveless dress with a black sash containing a black flower was stunning against her tawny skin.

"Okay, black it is."

Helen removed her white bathrobe and slid into her little black number, all while Syd and Aggs kept her hair from messing up. "So I heard that Aro's coming tonight." Sydney giggled, "how are things between you guys?"

"Good. He didn't think we were hideous little ten year-olds." Helen said while Aggie helped her into her heels.

"Exactly what _is _going on with you and him?" Aggie asked in a concerned voice.

"It's not what you think," Helen assured. "We don't like each other romantically. It feels like something more."

"I also heard that Allie and her crew are going to crash." Sydney said dryly, changing the subject. "Grace and Lana were joking about it to that timid little Clare Lewis, who told Maya, who told me."

"What time did Maya say she'd be here?" Helen asked.

"Eight o'clock. She has to pick up her little brother up from Karate."

"How many people are coming, again?" Helen said as Aggie placed a small, cubic zirconia, stud neclace around her neck.

"Basic Hendricks family is three, plus Kathleen. Me and Aggs is two. Aro has two guests, so add three. Maya and Des. So, we have a total of eleven people unless Allie and her crew crashes." Sydney summed up.

"Did you make sure to put on the invitations that no one is allowed to sing 'Happy Birthday'?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Sydney pouted. "I can't believe you hate having it sung."

"Singing that song is overrated." Helen snorted. "Why is it so important to be sung to on your birthday? Everyone mostly sounds off-key, you smile and gasp awkwardly, and then you feel like the center-of-attention stuffed pig, which I don't even eat."

"Hey, no snide remarks for the next...six hours." Aggie warned. "You are to be chipper and pleasent at your party."

"Yes, Auntie Aggie." Helen teased as she smoothed out her dress, finally finished getting ready.

"Alright, time to get this gala started!" Sydney squeled.

* * *

The entire downstairs had been decorated in dangling, twinkling lights. A rainbow colored banner spelled 'Happy 15th Birthday!'. Richard, Wesley, and Henry were all dressed in dress pants and button down shirts, waiting by the stairs for Helen.

Wesley was the first to greet Helen. Her giant older brother picked her up and spun her around, "happy birthday Nellie!" She giggled as Wes finally put her down. Richard turned to her and wrapped her tightly, unlike Aro's arctic embraces, his hug was too warm and seemed forced. However, Helen still went with it.

"You're growing up so fast, Flapjack. Feels like just yesterday I could hold you up in one of my hands." Richard choked out.

"That's what happens when your mother decides to have a baby after only carrying her for seven and a half months." Helen said with bitter sarcasm.

"'Elen," Kathleen appeared in the room dressed in a very risque red cocktail dress. "If God wanted women to 'ave figures, he would not 'ave created c-sections and incubators."

"Mmm-hmm," Helen fake smiled.

"Happy birthday sis," Henry teased.

"Thanks, twerp."

"Happy Birthday, Helen." Carole smiled, she was dressed in a long, sleeveless, navy dress. Her dark blonde bob was pulled into a tight bun and two small sapphire studs adorned her ears.

"Thanks Carole, you look great." She replied. Seconds later, the door bell rang with the arrival of guests. Sydney squealed in joy, "party!"

* * *

In the twenty minutes since the party had begun, Des and Maya, who had gotten her mother to pick her brother up, had arrived. Helen was relieved when she saw that his knee was healing properly in his cast.

"So," Helen asked him as she got them some cherry soda from the punch bowl. "What have the doctors said, do you know how long until you can dance?"

"They said that I'm about the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world." He snickered, "my knee is healing properly, but I won't know anything until I get my MRI scan next week, when I get my cast off."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I feel like this is my fault." Helen confessed with an apologetic smile.

"No it isn't. Some jerk with anger issues just thought that picking on a little first year would make him feel better about himself." Des snorted.

The door clicked open and Aro along with Demetri and an insanely beautiful woman. All eyes fell on the woman with long, wavy mahogony hair, pearl colored skin and statuesque features. The stunning young woman brought up a feeling of body image issues and insecurity. If Helen was feeling this plain, god knows how Sydney was handling this, she already had enough self-image problems.

"Oh," she heard Syd whine. "What do you have to eat to get a body like _that__?!_"

"Sydney, you are a beautiful and kind person." Helen assured with a teasing grin.

"Sure," Syd replied sarcastically. "Hey Des, who would you rather look at, me or that woman who _has_ to be related to Aro?"

"Uh-huh." Des said dryly, not taking his eyes or focus off the woman.

"Helen, do you mind if I start eating your cake?" She said hopelessly. Her eyes and facial expression returned to the painful features from a year ago.

"Sydney Tabitha, are you really going to let some stranger, no matter how gorgeous, make you depressed?!" Aggie protested.

"Ah! My dears, how lovely you all look!" Aro sang as he floated towards them, Demetri and the other woman not far behind. He raked his eyes over Helen's dress. "Especially you, sweet Helen. Black is a wonderful color on you."

"Thank-you Aro." She giggled. Aro then formed a curious and sour look when he saw Des standing next to her, looking somewhat cautious. "Oh, I don't think you've met Des. Des, this is Aro. Aro this is my friend Arthur Desmond III, but we call him Des."

"Oh, he is a friend?" Aro said gleefully. "Pleasure, dear boy. Goodness, what the devil happened to your knee?"

"I was pushed down some stairs." Des said bitterly, "my knee got fractured."

"How dreadful!" Aro cooed. Richard seemed to wonder what all the commotion was about, and strode over to the group, finally seeing Helen's patron for the first time.

"Hello." Richard said greeting Aro, not sure what to make of him. "Richard Hendricks, DA, and Helen's father." He added and placed an uncomfortable kiss on Helen's forehead.

"Aro. I am Helen's patron." He replied with a curious grin.

"Oh, well I would just like to say," Richard said happily, relaxing. "That what you're doing, taking a chance on my little girl. It's so great. I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you."

"It is nothing, good sir." Aro said with a little laugh. "_Our _little girl has earned it." Helen was the only one who seemed to notice Aro's emphasis on 'our'. It made her heart swell with happiness.

"Yes she has." Richard said proudly. "Seems like just yesterday she was doing basics and complaining about having to wear tights."

Aro chuckled in amusement as Helen's cheeks flushed red. "Okay Dad," she insisted. Richard snickered and walked away to Carole's direction, placing a light kiss on her lips and pulling her into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, my Dad has made it his life-long goal to embarras me." Helen sighed.

"Understandable, he does seem to care for you."

No sooner than he had said that, Wesley walked over to them, and the stunning woman focused her attention on him. "Hi kids." Wes turned and saw Aro for the second time. "Hey, I'm Wesley, Helen's older brother."

Aro's eyes seemed to light up with a nostalgic glee as he shook Wesley's hand. "A relationship between a brother and sister is a special thing. I am almost envious from what Helen has told me.

"Okay," Wesley snorted.

"Hi," the stunning and statuesque woman turned to Wesley. "I am called Heidi, Wesley." Her smile made Wes at a loss for words.

"Umm...uh...hi." Wesley stuttered, causing Helen to chortle and roll her eyes.

"Would you show me around?" Heidi giggled.

"...Ok." Wesley said, dazed by her exceptionally beautiful features. He led her away and to the media room down the hall. Helen chuckled and Sydney giggled. "I didn't think any girl could make Wessy stutter." The blonde said, amazed.

"Women have their ways of making men at a loss for words, I would assume you knew that, Sydney." Demetri flirted. Syd's eyes dilated in shock. Never did she think that someone as handsome as Demetri would ever flirt with her. Not that Sydney wasn't beautiful. Her girlish charm and good complexion had made guys turn heads before. However, this was once again a self-esteem issue she had to deal with.

Everyone's attention was quickly taken away as Kathleen had let out a blood curtling scream. "WHAT IS DIS!" Richard and Carole had stepped out of the hallway, both of their hair somewhat tousled. They had probably been making out.

"Wow," Helen snorted, and glanced at a nearby wall clock. "It has been thirty minutes in. I honestly didn't expect her to last this long."

"Richard! What is ze meaning of dis?! What are you doing with dis..._whore_!" Kathleen screeched. The drama had begun.

"Excuse me?!" Carole said, offended.

"Katie." Richard tried to calm her down.

"Don't you 'Katie' me!" Kathleen, "What are you doing with her! I am your wife!"

"_Ex_-wife," Carole corrected.

"_Tais-toi, vous petit souillon!_" Kathleen screamed even louder.

"Kathleen!" Helen ran over to Henry and covered his ears. "Do keep in mind that there are small children in this room!"

"I don't even speak French," Henry protested quietly. Aro glanced over to the small Henry with a pitiful face, but then looked at Helen and nodded in approval to her methods.

"You don't need to!"

"Okay, well Mommy called Miss Carole a whore. What does that mean?" Henry asked, puzzled. Helen felt the color drain from her face and looked around, unsure. Aro floated over to them and patted little Henry on the head. Henry, just as Helen had, was mesmorized by his affectionate smile and paternalistic touch. Aro then tousled his hair, non-verbally telling Helen that he would handle Henry while she handled her mother.

"Okay, Kathleen. If anyone here is a _souillon_, it's you." Helen insulted with a believable smile.

"'Ow dare you!?" Kathleen barked. "I am your muzzer!"

"No you're not. You were eleven years ago, but you aren't now. As far as I'm concerned, my mom died when I was four." Helen stood firmly on her feet, not planning on backing down. "How dare _you_, is the proper question. How dare you use my assault as an excuse to come and try and win Dad back, bringing all of your crap to ruin everything as usual. How dare you think that just because Dad's your ex, that you're entitled to him? Finally, how dare you just use your personal problems to insult all of us, and just unleash everything, on my birthday?"

"Stop being so overly dramatic, 'Elen!" Kathleen sneered.

"Don't cut me off! And you know what, I'm embarrased to even be related to you. I'm embarrased to even _know _you, Kathleen. You're a bad mother and you know it. And I'm not going to take any more of your bullshit. You've never told me you_ love_ me, you've never even told me you _like_ me. But it doesn't matter, because I sure as hell don't love or like you. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I'm not sorry that I said it."

Kathleen placed a hand on her stomach, as if physically wounded by Helen's words. Silent tears fell down her face, and she looked sadly at Helen. "I did not know zat was 'ow you felt, _chéri_. Very well, zen I shall go. Even zough you are wrong about me." Kathleen Danton slowly trotted up the stairs. Helen then turned around to the hushed crowd.

"Alright everyone, the worst of it ended. World War III is over. Let's get back to the party." Helen wiped her left eye as she stormed out to the back door. "Oh, and Dad?" Richard turned to his daughter. "As usual, thanks for sticking up for me. And especially for standing up for your girlfriend!" She screeched bitterly.

* * *

Helen shut the door behind her as she walked out onto the back porch. Right now she needed a break from all _that_.

The evening sky was slightly overcast with the moon poking out at the clouds. Helen sat down on the wooden bench-swing and folded her arms. A cool draft gave her exposed sking goosebumps.

"Helen," Aro's decadent voice made her jump. "May I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," she replied with a shrug. Aro gracefully sat down next to her. Under the moonlight, his chalky skin seemed to faintly glow. With his handsome features and black Armani suit he looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine.

"How is your evening thus far?"

"Alright, I guess. I'm mostly out here to avoid Kathleen."

"Understandable," he admitted with a small smile.

"I think Wesley is hitting it off with with your friend." Helen teased.

"Heidi also seems to be enjoying his company," Aro admitted playfully. He reached into his suit's jacket and pulled out a black satin box. The box held a small symbol, a small golden _V_ with a red stone, and the images of a tree and a hawk.

"I thought it best I give you this in private." Aro gently placed the box in her tiny palms, "happy birthday, Helen."

Helen curiously examined her present, the box alone looked very expensive. She opened the top and her eyes gasped. Inside the box was a stunning gold charm bracelet. Five exquisite gems, a ruby, an opal, a sapphire, an emerald, and a diamond nestled there on the chain. Along with four golden charms: a heart, a ballet slipper, a cherub, and _wings_.

"You had said on your audition tape that you dance, because you want to fly." Aro rain his fingers through Helen's straightened hair. "Now you have wings."

Helen felt tears prick her eyes. This was so kind of Aro to do. He had given her such a thoughtful gift and she hadn't even done anything to earn it. As the tears stained her cheeks, Aro lowered his hand to rub her back in a soothing manner, once she leaned her head into his chest.

"Thank you so much! It's perfect."

"I wanted not only to give you something symbolic," he confessed while moving his hand to her cheek, "but something that reflects her natural beauty. Children these days, everything is far too flashy and vulgar. But now, you have something pretty.

Helen relaxed as Aro's hand caressed her cheek. She always felt so important when she was around him. Her ears perked up when the fast paced music slowed. From what she could tell, _Earth Angel_ had come on.

Aro haulted his movements and rose from the bench, he held out his hand.

"May I have your arm?"

Helen's cheeks flushed as she nervously smiled. "I can't. I don't know how."

"Nonsense," Aro mused. "You are a ballerina."

"I know but," Helen shuffled her heels in embarressment. "I never learned how."

Aro smiled softly at her. "Would you allow me the honor of teaching you?"

She slowly extended her hand after setting the box down. Aro tightly grasped her tiny palm. He pulled Helen up from her seat and extended their linked arms, placing his right hand on her waist. Helen then unconciously placed her left hand on Aro's right shoulder. He gazed at her gace with loving eyes. What Helen did not expect next was when Aro hoisted her out of her heels, and ontop of his fine, black leather dress shoes. Helen's cheeks grew even redder as Aro lead them in a sway with the music.

"If you wake up tomorrow with an in-grown toenail, I apologize in advance." Helen said while her heart pounded against her chest.

"I think I shall be alright," Aro chuckled. "_Mia Stella_."

"Why do you call me that?"

Aro seemed to frown a bit. "Do you not wish for me to call you that, Helen?"

"No!" Helen said flustered, "no, I mean _why_ do you call me that? It's just something I've been wondering."

"As I have told you before, _Mia Stella_ is the Italian translation of 'my star'." Aro slowly spun her while somehow keeping her on his shoes. "And that is what you are, little one." He hoisted Helen up and spun her around. "You are my star."

_'Well now I feel dim__.'_ Helen said to herself. _'If it was a snake it would've bit me it was so obvious. Why is it whenever I'm near my patron my IQ goes down to forty, or maybe less?'_

"Don't be embarressed, my dear." Aro said softly.

* * *

After a while, they returned back inside when Aggie went and told them that it was time for Helen to blow out her candles and cut the cake. A three layer cake with pale pink icing with vanilla frosting on the edges, had fifteen lit candles on the top layer.

"Ready to make a wish?" Sydney asked cheerfully, and then went into a silent flush when Demetri kissed her hand.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"We aren't going to sing?" Heidi asked with Wesley's arms draped around her shoulders, they certainly looked very cozy.

"No." She beant down and closed her eyes, _'I wish that this was a chocolate fudge cake, oh, and that my next birthday has everyone I love around me.'_ In one blow, the candles went out.

* * *

Helen's wish came true, the cake was in fact chocolate fudge. The night was slowly wrapping itself up as if the party was an opened present. Speaking of which, her Dad wrote her a check for five hundred dollars, to spend on whatever she wanted. Carole bought her the DVD box set of her and her friends favorite TV show, _Beauty and the Beast._ Wesley gave her his Driver's Ed handbook, along with a note that she'd better learn fast. Henry had given her a brand new pair of ballet slippers, free from purple marker. Lastly, Des and Maya had given her a _Florence + The Machine _CD, and a friendship necklace.

With the night coming to a close, Helen noticed that a few slices of cake were remaining. As much as she didn't want to, she figured that it would be best to give Kathleen a peace offering.

Coming up the stairs, Helen heard Kathleen's muffled sobs emitting from the spare room. She didn't feel guilty, but she did feel upset. Kathleen had no damn right to feel like the victim!

Softly, she nocked and then opened the door. "Hey," she said with an awkward smile. Kathleen just glared at her while wiping her tears. "I brought you some cake, it's chocolate fudge." She sighed, "I figured you could use some comfort food."

"I do not want any cake, I am on a diet!" Kathleen sobbed.

"You made chocolate crossaints this morning." Helen corrected.

"Zose were for you and ze boys."

"It's really good cake, it'll make you feel a little better. It's also kind of my peace offering." Helen walked over to where Kathleen was sitting down on the bed, offering her the cake. Reluctantly, Kathleen took the cake. Helen, knewing that her work here was done, walked to the door to leave.

"'Elen," She stopped at the door when Kathleen choked out her name. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." Helen said dryly. Had she been a couple of years younger, Helen would have accepted the apology, maybe even wanted it. But no, it was too late. Nothing could repair the ruined relationship they had, not even Kathleen finally swallowing her pride and saying she was sorry. There were just some things that couldn't be fixed.

* * *

**TRY AND BEAR WITH ME! SUBMIT YOUR GUESS IN A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Fright Night

**Hey peoples! GET READY FOR THIS ONE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cutie Bunny:** I'm so glad you love Helen!

**YourEnchantingDesire: **POWER TO HELEN!

**Guest:** Thanks so much for your continued support! Here is your story! Sorry this chapter was originally going to have your idea, but once I got typing, this happened.

**PrincessDiya:** Glad to hear from you mi amour!

**This is a suspenseful chapter! But! I will be writing more than fourteen chapters, and this will be a five story saga. Also, Aro's perspective will be a separate treat in the future.**

* * *

_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance - George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

_"I cannot believe dis, Richard!"_ Her mother shouted while Helen began typing her lab write-up for Biology. _"You 'ave known me since we were nineteen! I got pregnant because of you, 'ad our three dratted children! I am your wife!"_

Helen rolled her eyes at her mother's stupidity. _'Yeah, I was _clearly_ wrong about you.'_

_"Oh, shut up Kathleen!_" She jumped. Helen never heard her father shout like that. _"You are a bitch and you know it! I have watched you try to worm your way back into our lives! Did you even ask your daughter about her assault?"_

_"She is fine, nothing even 'appened."_ Helen snorted at that.

_"Get out Kathleen."_

_"If I walk out zat door, you will never see me again."_ Helen got perked up by that.

_"Liar, you said that exact same thing ten years ago!"_

_"I do not need dis!" _Kathleen screeched. _"Adieu Richard Hendricks!"_

_"Don't let the door hit you where the good lord spilt you."_ Helen snickered at that, even though it probably wasn't a joke. At the sound of a slamming door, Helen sighed in relief. Kathleen Danton was gone for good.

Helen closed the lid on her MacBook and shimmied into her moccasin slippers. She snatched the lilac bathrobe from her bedframe and covered her green camisole and black yoga pants. The golden charm bracelet that Aro had given her had never left her wrist.

Aro.

She'd hadn't been able to forget about him at all. Last night was, no matter how much of a cliché, magical. The way he waltzed with her, made her feel comfortable. It was hypnotic. Helen hadn't even slept at all, she was worried that she would wake up and it would've all been a dream.

She yawned as she walked down the stairs. "Morning Daddy!" She suddenly realized how weird it felt to call Richard that. Hmm.

"Hey kiddo, happy after-birthday." He grumbled.

"Is there any coffee left?"

"Knock yourself out, I made enough for a dozen cups." He sighed. "Carole and I were going to spend the night together."

"Eww." She winced. "Have the two of you?"

"Drink your coffee." He warned. Helen shrugged and pulled out the cream and four sugars. She liked her coffee with no bitterness. Helen skipped over to her Dad and sat down next to him. Her mood suddenly turned wary when she saw a half-empty bottle of whiskey next to his cup.

_"My father was a heavy drinker from the time I was born, until I was six. He stopped at the request of my Aunt Petra, after he failed the bar exam for the second time. Wesley remembers it the most, but we all knew that he was pissed off about Kathleen. He never got a DUI or anything, but his temper...I still remember where the bruises were."_

"What?" Richard snapped from behind the newspaper when he saw Helen look at the bottle.

"Nothing." She bit her lip, "I didn't know you liked whiskey, I would've pegged you as a schnapps kind of guy."

"You want some? I think we both could use a drink after dealing with that bitch." Richard sighed.

"Dad, I put like four sugars in this thing." She bit her lip again. This wasn't like her Dad, he'd already told her when she was twelve that if he ever caught her with a beer he'd be the one to prosecute her.

"Whatever, how'd you sleep?"

"I didn't, I was too excited." She giggled. "Last night was fun."

"How, your bitchy mama wasin the room?" Helen couldn't believe she heard her father slur his words. How much had he already had at nine in the morning?!

"C'mon Dad, I mean, she didn't ruin the whole party." Helen said anxiously. "Besides, she apologized to me last night. Hey, can I go shopping with Maya Rickons today?"

"Where are the girls?" He drawled.

"Syd is visiting her grandmother's nursing home and Aggie is doing Bio homework."

"All day?"

"The Drs. Becker don't take science lightly." Helen shook her head.

"Whose this Mary Rick?" He gurgled back.

"_Maya Rickons_." She corrected. "She's in my year, remember she was at the party?"

"Suppose so. But you have to get a ride there and back, I am way too tired to drive."

_'Yeah, _tired_.'_

"Hey, so what's the deal with you and Aaron?" He cocked his head.

"Aaron? Who is Aaron?" She scrunched up her round face in confusion. "Wait, do you mean _Aro_?"

"Yeah! Him! Is there something I should be concerned with regarding him? I did not like the way he was lovin' on you!" Richard slammed his fist on the table and slurred. "Not one bit!"

"There's nothing going on Dad, he's just my friend." She assured.

"Don't you go and start sleeping around with him or anybody else." He barked with another slur.

"Dad!" Helen said flustered.

"I don't need any preggos in my house. You already know the shitty ballad of Richard Hendricks and Bitchleen Danton. Tell Aaron to keep his hands off of you. You are mine and I won't let anyone else have you. Got it?"

"Yeah," she said nervously. "I'll give _Aaron _the message." Helen rose and began to walk towards the stairs. "Good girl! Eat your vegetables, drink milk, and make good choices!"

* * *

Helen showered and changed into a black camisole with a red flannel vest, faded jeans, and cognac ankle boots, she braided her hair with a silver ribbon to create an edgy look. Maya had texted her and agreed to meet her in ten minutes.

Before she could finish gathering her things, Wesley's bedroom door creaked open and she heard a bell-like giggle.

"...and you can call me anytime you want." Wes purred.

"I'll be sure to." _HEIDI_? Her brother...and Heidi?!

"You are an amazing woman," he sighed. Helen felt nauseous.

"And _you _are practically _sinful_!" Heidi squealed with a seductive tone. "Your advances are..._appetizing_." Helen made a gagging sound. "Call me if you want a ride on the darker side of things." She heard a kissing sound and saw the entrancing woman walk towards her door.

"Hello Helen." She felt her spirits lighten as Heidi drew her in. "I trust you slept well?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Good." Helen narrowed her eyes at her cheery smile. "Tell me, does your brother hold qualms to other women?"

"If I knew what that meant I might be able to tell you." She assured with cheek.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Is he single?"

"I think you could answer that for yourself." She snorted.

"My, aren't we feisty this morning? Are you always this grumpy or is it because Richard Hendricks reeks of booze?" Heidi for a split second reminded her of Allie.

"How could you possibly-

"Well, I have to dash. Aro does so hate for me to be late, especially when I'm bringing him breakfast." She giggled. "Cute vest."

Helen actually smiled at Heidi's compliment. "I liked it better when it was a table cloth." Helen soon flipped back over to mad."_Ciao, bella_!"

Helen stormed over to Wesley's door and knocked two times. "Yeah?" He lazily answered.

"You slept with Heidi?" She demanded.

"Yeah." He smiled brightly.

"You just met her last night!"

"Yeah." He smiled brighter.

"What did she just say, 'oh Wesley, please bring me the pleasures of the flesh! And I talk in a fancy accent and flip my hair and model for _Victoria's Secret'_."

"Yeah." He smiled as bright as he could.

"Stop saying that!" Helen groaned.

"Yeah." He sighed and shut the door in her face.

"You are pathetic!" She insulted.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Helen and Maya walked around town for a while. The ginger haired girl found the mousey haired girl's life, very interesting. Maya Katarina Rickons had been born in Spain on a U.S. Army Base. Her father was a Lieutenant Colonel and her mother was a fashion designer. Like Helen's parents, they were divorced. She had lived in China, India, England, France, Saudi Arabia, Japan, Papua New Guinea, Italy, Germany, Israel, Fiji, Iceland, and Wisconsin. However, in all of the changes she had one constant, ballet.

"It must be so cool to visit all of those places, you could be studying at the Royal Ballet Academy!" Helen said in awe.

"Not really, I live at the barracks when I'm with my Dad, and when I'm with my Mom it's at some five-star hotel. I never really get to settle down and make any friends. For a while, my best friend was ballet."

"I know how you feel." Helen shrugged. "But to live in all those places, to explore! You must speak like fifteen languages!"

"Seems like it." Maya giggled.

"Will you be able to stay at the Academy?"

"Yeah, actually. I don't know how, but my Dad got special permission not to be transferred until I graduate." Maya sighed in relief. "I might actually get to stay in St. Louis the longest."

"How often do you see your Mom?"

"Depends." She shrugged. "Her schedule is her life. She once flew to Sweden just to get some special fabric."

"What's your place you've lived in?"

"That's easy, Italy. Milan is the rage during fashion week! That, and the clothes we make there are so elegant!"

"Do you make them special for anybody?" Helen said in amazement.

"Yes, they're this old and really rich family that lives in Tuscany. Venice or Volt...something with a _V_. They wear a lot of blacks and greys, drives my mother nuts."

"They're probably just some macabre freaks. I would become famous before we met one of them."

* * *

After a long days work of Maya showing Helen all of the exotic shops, in which she bought dangly chandelier earrings, and a pair of Chinese slippers, they walked around towards the kiosk shops in the back alleys.

They saw several hipster like stands, but stuck out the most was an edgy looking piercing area. This greasy looking man was selling body jewelry on sale.

"Want something done, darlings?" He winked.

"I'll take a cartilage ring." Maya said with intrigue. "You?"

"Wait." Helen stopped her. "Don't you care if we're eighteen?"

"Are you a cop?" He asked.

"No."

"Then no." he assured.

"C'mon!" Maya beamed. "It's on me! Think of it as a second birthday present!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind trying a nose ring." She confessed. "But, a really tiny stud."

"Yay!" Maya squealed. "I'll go first. Hey can you get us some smoothies? If this is anything like the other two, it'll take a while."

"Okay." Helen replied. "The other two?"

Maya exposed her tan skin and showed her equally tan left ear that had three diamond earrings. "My parents don't even know what I do with their credit cards." She handed the vendor a platinum card. "Make sure they're real diamonds for me and my new best friend, what my parents might actually pay attention to is retail bill."

Helen felt an uneasy churn in her gut. Maya seemed a little too rebellious. Sure, she did things to get attention sometimes, but Helen wouldn't charge up Richard's credit card like that.

"Hurry up on those smoothies!" Maya sang.

* * *

Helen stopped at _Jamba The Hut_ and picked up two Vader Veggie Boosters with a hint of berries. On her way out, she looked over and saw her Dad's old partner Det. Geraldine Eames getting out of a car.

"Gerry!" She called out to her and dashed over to the grayish-haired woman.

"Helen, you cutie pie! It's been forever!" She smiled. "You look so much like your mother."

Helen gulped. "Thank you."

"What're you doing here?" Gerry asked.

"Bringing smoothies to a friend. How about you?"

"Making an arrest." Gerry sighed, Helen soon saw that they were both walking in the same direction. "You go on to your friend, sweetie."

"She's this way." Helen replied.

"Well, try not to pay too much attention to what I do." Gerry sighed. Suddenly, they both began walking towards the some piercing kiosk that Maya and the man were at.

Maya tried to run as soon as she saw Gerry's badge and yelped as the man missed her ear. Gerry cut across a fruit booth and chased after her. Helen was frozen in shock at what she saw, Maya soon ran to her.

"Helen, tell her I didn't steal them!"

"What did you do?" Helen whispered. Maya screamed in anger and slugged her in the left eye, however Helen blocked it and punched her in the gut. Gerry caught up with her and strongly grabbed her wrists, she began to cuff them.

"Maya Katarina Rickons-Birelli, you are under arrest for identity theft. You have the right to remain silent..." Helen was frozen during the Miranda warning. "...court of law. You have the right to an attorney." Helen blindly followed Gerry and Maya to the car.

"Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?"

"Burn in hell, bitch!" Maya spat and she turned to Helen. "You know I'm innocent! You're my friend!" Gerry shoved her in the back seat of the car.

"Helen, did you see her use a platinum card, Visa, or Master Card?" Gerry asked.

"Yes." Helen sighed.

"I'm going need to take your statement."

"Considering that she was my ride, you'll have to."

* * *

"What was she buying?" Gerry asked.

"She was getting us...piercings." Helen confessed. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Did you use a Fake I.D.?"

"No, I don't have one! And he didn't even ask us for I.D."

"Nothing I can charge you with then." Gerry assured.

"Not even being an accessory?"

"Do you have a desire to go to jail?" Gerry teased.

"No!" Helen said quickly.

"You're a good kid, besides you didn't know they were stolen." Gerry said calmly. "But your father is going to tear you a new one, regardless."

"Who did Maya steal from?"

"Can't tell you, but if you stick around you may meet the complainer."

"Maya was my ride home, I'm gonna have to." Helen snorted.

"Sorry kid." Gerry smiled and glanced towards the entrance. "Ah! Mr. Aguzzo! Right on time!"

"I was told to arrive for line-up." Helen turned and saw her benefactor standing there in a proud satin jacket. "Aro?"

"Sweet one!" He sang as he saw her there. "What on earth are you doing _here_?"

"Miss Hendricks was an eye witness to the crime." Gerry explained, "don't pester her for a number! We'll be ready in a few minutes, sir."

"Wait, you got your credit cards stolen?" Helen said in shock.

"I was strolling through the park one late evening, I took out my wallet to buy a rose from a shop, next thing I knew some little urchin ran and grabbed the thing right out of my hands." He scoffed. "The whole affair makes me ill!"

"I didn't know they were yours, or that they were stolen!" Helen assured. "My friend was taking me shopping."

"Darling, if you are to call a thief a friend, I do not imagine you are keeping good company!" He chortled in amusement. Helen flushed at that, he was making fun of her.

"Says the person whose so-called family sleeps with a guy she just met." Helen retorted. "I'm going home."

"Helen wait." Aro's grip on her shoulder was surprisingly strong. "I am sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, I shouldn't be so sensitive." She admitted. "I'm just having a bad day. My Dad is..."

"Mr. Aguzzo! It's time!" Gerry called out.

* * *

Aro identified Maya as quick as a whip. Her father arrived and made her admit the story.

"I was in the park and saw some really rich guy with his wallet out, seemed like some easy money." Maya replied.

"Why were you there?"

"I was..." her father cast a glare at her. "Hooking up with a boy."

"Very classy." Gerry retorted.

"What is she looking at?" Colonel Rickons chimed in.

"Identity theft, robbery, assault, disorderly conduct." Gerry said nonchalantly.

"Who did I assault?" Maya sneered.

"Mr. Aguzzo claims that you kicked him."

"I probably stepped on his foot!" Maya yelled.

"Shut up!" Her father spat in his army yell.

"She's looking at five to thirty at least, depending on if the court will try you as a minor." Gerry warned.

"I am a minor." Maya rolled her eyes.

"You're sixteen." Gerry reminded. "Is her mother in contact?"

"She hopped on a flight to Prague this morning, she said she'll be here as soon as possible."

"Alright, well she waived Miranda." Gerry explained. "I'd recommend a good lawyer."

Aro grabbed Helen's hand as they watched the chaos unfold in interrogation. "Don't ever do anything like that." He ordered softly, "_Mia Stella_."

* * *

It was dark by the time they finished up, Aro offered Helen a ride home. She expected his limousine, but dropped her jaw at the sight of his sleek, black Ferrari with crimson leather seats.

"Come along dear, young ladies shan't never wait it the dark." Aro held the passenger door open for her. Helen dazed over to the seat and buckled her seatbelt. He seemed to dash to the front seat and shut the door. Helen felt an uneasy twitch when the doors locked.

Aro turned the ignition and began to drive his car.

"Aren't you going to wear your seatbelt?" Helen asked when she broke the silence. Aro seemed to look at her funny, as though she made a joke, but he obliged.

"So what were you telling me before we were so rudely interrupted?" Helen remembered that she was about to tell him something that wasn't his business.

"Nothing."

"It was not nothing."

"Yes it was."

"Come now dear, you were all in a tizzy about it." Aro almost seemed frustrated at Helen not being so open.

"It's no big deal, just forget it." She shrugged. He soon slowed down and pulled towards the side of the road.

"Alright, what is going on with you? You've been quiet all afternoon." He stared her down.

"Nothing is going on." she assured.

"Are you being coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me?"

"No! And yes."

"Well, I will not move this vehicle until you tell me." He said calmly.

"That's not fair!" Helen groaned.

"Life is not fair, sweet girl." Aro replied.

"You can't keep me here against my will."

"Get out and walk, you can leave any time you wish." Aro unlocked the car doors. "I will not drive you."

"Maybe I will walk!" Helen angrily opened the door. She immediately regretted storming out of the warm car. It was very cold for late October, and she had brought no jacket. Helen kept walking towards the empty road in the woods, and heard the howl of a coyote from nearby.

She screamed and turned on her heel, dashing back towards the Ferrari where Aro was sitting with a satisfied grin.

"You are horrible!" She pouted as he laughed in victory.

"Not horrible, just very happy to win."

"Will you just start the freaking car?!"

"Tell me and I will."

Helen groaned in frustration, and she remembered an underhand trick of her own. "Then I will sing until you move this car."

"Why that sounds lovely!" Aro replied happily. "I am sure you have a beautiful voice."

"I will make you eat those words." Helen assured. She pulled out her iTouch and turned on Christina Aguilera's _Tough Lover_. Helen knew how horrible her voice was, she was as tone deaf as a walrus with a shard of glass lodged in its throat. She belted out the high notes in a screechy fashion, watching Aro's face stare in horror and shock. Her low rasp made it sound like Christina was covering a dying moose.

Soon, Aro burst into laughter and covered her mouth. "Stop, stop. You've made your point." He snickered. "Please don't ever do that again. Stick to ballet, my darling."

"Will you move this car?"

"No." Before she could belt out another chorus, Aro grabbed her iTouch and threw it out his window, and an eighteen-wheeler suddenly drove by, destroying its remains.

"I just downloaded five new songs on that thing!" Helen groaned.

"Just tell me." He sighed.

Helen shrugged. "It's about my Dad. He's drinking again."

Aro's face seemed to flash with a reminiscent fear of his own, perhaps a memory. "He has drank before?"

"When Kathleen left the first time." Helen explained. "I still remember where..." she bit her lip.

"He hit you." Aro finished for her.

"He doesn't remember."

Aro ignited the car again and resumed driving on the road, he placed his right hand on her left, intertwining their fingers. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. You always have me." Helen beamed and studied the outside. The trees were disappearing and being replaced with road signs, airport signs.

This was miles away from St. Louis, in the opposite direction. Where was he taking her!? She retracted her hand from his and felt adrenaline rush and her heart rate spike.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Taking a shortcut." He mused.

"Like hell. Aro, take me home."

"I am, Helen."

"Don't lie!" She panicked.

"I've come to a decision that benefits the two of us, care to hear?" Aro didn't seem to care what she said. "I decided to take you with me earlier. This way you get away from that shithole you call a home, and I get my daughter ahead of schedule. Doesn't it sound wonderful?"

"Please don't do this!" She sobbed. Tears streaking down her face.

"Don't cry, my love. You'll be in a happier place soon, with me."

"The hell do you want from me!?" She shrieked.

"To be mine, as my daughter." He said it with such obsession and desire

"Why!?" Helen began to hyperventilate.

"It is a long story indeed." He sighed dramatically.

"Please let me go!" She screamed.

"How can I?" He cooed and wiped her tears away. "You are everything to me. I love you, don't you love me?"

The question struck Helen right in the heart, she'd only known him barely two months and he had been the most kind, caring, and loving man she had ever met.

"...Yes...I think so. But if you do this, I will hate you forever!"

"I am sure I could persuade you otherwise."

"If you love something, set it free!" She pleaded.

"...or cripple it and rip it away from everything else so it will never leave you." He smiled dangerously.

"Aro, please!" Helen felt her life flash before her eyes when they crossed the toll road. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're a beautiful girl, Helen, try and add some intelligence to it. Think."

Where would he take her?! Some lawless country or a private home..!

"...Italy."

"There she is! Pretty and smart!" He sang with what Helen now felt was maniacal. Who was he!? What was he?! She didn't even know him at all.

Helen Hendricks was going to die before he took her.

She gulped. "Where are you taking me in Italy?"

"Home, to Volterra precisely. Oh you'll absolutely adore it there! So historic and rich in culture! You can study freely without having to worry about school or deadlines. We can take walks during cloudy days and I can show you the gardens and the town. You have your own view of Tuscany in the castle! And more clothes than you'll ever know what to do with!" He chuckled. "Not to mention all of the ballets and opera I can escort you to in Milan. Oh how silly of me, I have forgotten her! You'll have a mother Helen, a real mother! Not that repugnant cow Mme. Danton."

"What?" She croaked out.

"My wife, child. Sulpicia. She already loves you almost as much as I do. You shall love her too, and you'll be happy and never want to leave us! It's so exciting!" There was a childlike giddiness inside Aro.

"_Fate sapere al mondo quanto ti amo._" He breathed to her.

Helen couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs start to strain.

"Aro, pull over! Please!" He simply thought she was trying to escape.

"Please Dad! I can't breathe! Daddy please!" Aro did not need to hear anything else and granted her request. Helen needed to remember to use the trick if she needed to.

"Are you alright?" He purred.

"I just need to catch my...breath." She panted.

"Forgive me, I forget you are human." He said softly.

_'WHAT?! OH HELL NO! NOW MY LIFE IS SOME CASSANDRA CLARE NOVEL?!'_

Helen noticed a nearby security booth. "Aro?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know how much I love you." She lied and smiled with fake sincerity

"Tell me." The thought seemed to awaken a possessive hunger.

"Aro."

"Yes, my princess?" His eyes held greed.

"...Fuck you." Helen dashed out of the car as fast as she could and towards the booth. Her adrenaline seemed to make her run faster. Two men were waiting in the booth and shocked when they saw Helen.

"Help me! That man is trying to kidnap me!" Helen screamed.

"What man?" Helen turned and saw that he was gone.

"Frank, we need to call the police." Helen looked down where they glanced and saw a barbwire stuck in her left boot's ankle, blood already pooling.

* * *

Hours and hours passed. Helen was finally safe in her bed, Richard was relieved she was home. Wesley did not leave his sister's side, and Henry was at a sleepover thank god.

The wire had hit an artery, but her leg was fine and bandaged and there was no infection. However, she was not allowed to dance for at least four days.

Police were stationed around her house, and only a ghost could get past the cameras. Helen talked to her besties and they wanted her to know that it wasn't her fault that Aro turned out to be a psychopathic wackjob.

Helen heard a creak in her stained glass window and limped over to see a piece of paper stuck in the opening. She yanked it out and felt her heart stop when she saw the _V_ on the stationary, same as the box.

_Do not think this over._

_You are mine, now and forever. I shall make you pay for your comment, little girl. It doesn't mean I don't love you, but you must learn respect and boundaries. You will come with me of your own consent. I am so terribly sorry about your foot, I do hope you recover soon for I so love to see you dance, I did not mean any harm to befall you. However, keep an eye out for your brother and friends, or I may have them end up as I did Arthur Desmond or a certain someone. I am so looking foreword to our fun little game._

_Sweet dreams, my princess._

_Love,  
Aro_

Helen heard a scream downstairs. She limped as fast she could and saw Carole near the back door. Helen and her family appeared around Carole and they saw it.

There in the grass, was a lifeless and bloody Geraldine Eames.

Helen crumpled the note in her fist. Game on.

"Everyone back up!" A a brown haired and husky voiced woman walked over to them and tugged at Helen. "I've been ordered to keep this one nested like a little bird."

Before anyone could object, Helen was dragged back up to her room. The woman flicked on the light and smirked at her, her silver eyes were not human. Just as Aro's red ones were not.

"Alright little duckling, I have a little proposition for you. My name is Dr. Ruby White, and I know the _exact_ circumstances of your...situation. Forgive my attitude, but I can be a total _witch _when I'm cranky."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Introducing Ruby White! Initially she was going to appear much, much later, however this fit. Please review and lemme know!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: This Feels A Little Too Far-Fetched Pt. 1

**So, who is still recovering from the last chapter? A show of hands please. LOLZ, yeah I'm liking the positive response I got to my little twist. The good news is that I have just finished figuring out the ending to My Pointe Of View. After which, there will be a brief pause before part two of the Helen Hendricks Saga.**

**GET READY FOR THIS ONE! WE ARE AT AN EVEN BIGGER REVEAL!**

** lime. likes. jam: **WOOP! Aro is revealed!

**guest: **As I much as I'd love to promise you a happy ending, I'm not going to spoil it. SORRY!

**Guest1: **It's good to be back! Your stories sound really interesting. I'd recommend getting an account so that I can actually give a name to a person...err...digital person. I like the Part 1 deleted scene better. Aro with his sighs and teasing little grin, and Marcus with his little pout sounds, and Caius...he's just Caius! ^-^ I actually sometimes consider contacting Michael Sheen and have him sending a video of him acting out some of Aro's lines. *Sigh* alas it is only a fantasy.

**TheGirlOnFire: **Thank you so much for that review! I really appreciate that you like my story! Yeah, I was nervous about revealing the 'sense' of A/H's relationship. I believe that not all stories involving two people have to be a romance. I know that Wes and Heidi can get confusing, I tried to gently nudge that in.

**Guest2:** Unfortunately there was confusion this time. That's it, I shall hence forth call you Shakespeare's Prodigy.

**CutieBunny: **I'm just full of surprises my friend.

**Ed:** Way to show your Twi-hard swag!

* * *

_The moment in between what you once were, and who you are now becoming, is where the dance of life really takes place- Barbara de Angelis._

* * *

_"Growing up with two brothers, practically no mother, and the most conservative Dad that a St. Louis girl could ask for, I was never involved with fairy tails and magic (The only exception being _Ever After: A Cinderella Story_, because Drew Barrymore is perfect). So, I just want to confess that my journey into the Supernatural world, wasn't as...easy as it could have been."_

"Why the hell does all of the crap in the world fling itself at me?!" Helen shouted. Ruby told her everything about Aro, and let's just say it wasn't being soaked in very well. "Let's do a tally count! First my mother leaves me at four, my father drinks until six, my brothers shove me down a laundry Shute until I'm twelve, my best friend became a bitch at thirteen, I have to go to summer school before eighth grade because I failed Math, Science, and History, and now I find out that for the past two months I have been pursued as an adoptee by a _three-thousand year old vampire_!"

Ruby sat on her bed with a bored expression as Helen ranted.

"Figures." Helen shrugged in an annoyed fashion. "This could only happen to me!"

"How did you fail three subjects?" Ruby asked in her husky drawl.

"Because my IQ is not bigger than my shoe size!" Helen snapped back. "I'm going to need you to get used to the fact that I suffer from stupidity, among other things." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "How could I not have sensed _something_?! The way he treated me, it was chivalry not kindness! He spoke with correct grammar and didn't take out his phone to update Twitter every two minutes! There was no possible way he could've been born in modern time!"

"You done?" Ruby chimed in. Helen threw herself on the bed face first and groaned.

"There, there." Ruby said sarcastically with false comfort. "It's just facing reality."

"Whatever." She grumbled back. "What the heck did you say he was apart of?"

"The Volturi. They are the lawmakers and uphold it. Aro is sort of the king of the vampire world, with his brothers."

"Oh, so that's why he called me his princess." Helen summed up, "I thought he was just being creepy."

"Well, I might as well explain to you the sorry situation that comes next." Ruby confessed with a lazy yawn.

"This wasn't the sorry part?!" Helen asked with even more frustration.

"Nope. Sorry little duckling. Unfortunately under vampire law, any human who knows about their existence must be turned or silenced...permanently."

"What does that mean?" She replied with an uneasy feeling

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ruby asked with annoyance.

"I have had a very unpleasant day, I would appreciate some spelling."

"You either get an inhuman pale complexion, or you get a corpse complexion. Is that enough letters for you?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Helen's eyes dilated with horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I cannot...that can't happen to me! I have my whole life ahead! I'm going to become a principle dancer and tour the world! I'm going to become a legend! I am going to fly!"

"You'll be a legend, just in the one that mummies tell their kiddies to scare them at night." Ruby replied with insincere optism.

"Ruby, my sole ambition in life is to be as human as I can and I enjoy it!" Helen pleaded. "I can't have this happen!"

Ruby White sighed and stood up, her silver eyes studied Helen with either sympathy or pity. Her mind seemed fixed on the situation. A teenage girl who was about to have her life ruined by the world underneath. It was _exactly_ like a Cassandra Clare novel.

"I'll give you some help." She sighed in exhaustion. "I can't stop the inevitable, but I can slow it down."

"Why?" Helen asked. "You met me all of ten minutes ago."

"Duckling, I was you some couple centuries ago." Ruby snapped with annoyance, she motioned up and down in her direction. "Now I'm this. This stuck and miserable old witch. I'm not doing it for you, don't ever think I give a shit about you, I'm doing it for me."

Helen noticed an ornate and wire-wrapped large garnet ring on Ruby's right index finger. It glowed with vigor and made any stone that Helen owned, look like it was from a machine that dispenses plastic toys.

"What's that?"

"The source of my power. I can do anything I want with it, spells, enchantments, charms."

"What about Transfiguration?" Helen teased.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in displeasure and her ring shot a brilliant green flash of light towards Helen's throat. Within seconds, she felt her lips seem to seal as if they were glued.

"Don't test me, stupid girl. I can become as unpleasant as Aro and his army of fanged freaks can." Ruby warned. "Got it?"

Helen nodded, and that was about all she could do for the next few minutes until Ruby finally released the jinx. Now she knew who the real Wicked Witch of the _Midwest_ was.

* * *

The first day of class since Aro's reveal was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Police officers were stationed around every corner, the patrons for the other students were being ushered into one, sole group. An email had gone out that all meetings between the patrons and students would be monitored and last no longer than five minutes a week.

Helen slowly limped into class dress in a _Cardinals_ sweatshirt with a purple tank top underneath, black jeans, and her podiatry approved black Vans. Due to injury she was allowed to not dress out until the doctor gave the o.k. to dance.

Although, nothing prepared her for this.

"Helen!" Allie cried softly and flung her arms around her former best friend.

"Syd! Aggs! Allie is trying to strangle me!" Helen yelped. Her two best friends ran over and yanked Allie off. The brunette coldly gazed at them, "eww I was touched by unimportant people!"

Allie softly looked at Helen. "I am so sorry about what happened to you, Helen. It must've been terrifying! I would never wish that upon my worst enemy."

"Well unfortunately it already happened to your worst enemy."

Allie giggled and playfully nudged Helen on the arm. "Oh Helen, you're such a character! I've always admired that about you!" She flung herself at her again.

"Did I die last night?" Helen wondered out loud.

"I'll go check and see if pigs are about fly out of Ramona's butt." Aggie replied and walked over to the Spanish woman. Soon enough, winged hogs emerged from under her dress and began to fling mud at every dancer in the room.

Helen stared in the most absolute form of shock as the chaos emerged. Sydney suddenly also sprouted wings and began to do the Pas des deux from Sleeping Beauty with a very fat pig.

"Watch your lines O'dell!" Ramona Vasquez corrected while more pigs flew out.

"Helen, I'm so happy for you!" Allie squealed. "A little jealous too. You get to go to Italy!" Her smile turned mean. "And _I_ will become the best!" Allie Alexander's hair transformed into snakes and her eyes glazed over as blood dripped from them. Her laughter turned high pitched and maniacal. Suddenly, Helen felt a tight and ice cold grip on her left forearm. Aro appeared with a dangerous grin.

"Come along now, dearest daughter. We must fly away now!" He sang and suddenly two large bat wings shot out of his back and Aro darted them out of the ceiling and towards the sky. The sun had turned red and the sky was black, Aro smiled and a set of very large and sharp fangs appeared.

"It's time for your wings." He forcefully sank his teeth into her neck and Helen felt a sharp pain as her bat wings emerged. They were small and insignificant and could never support her.

"Fly my pretty! Fly! Fly!" Aro cackled and released her arm.

Helen screamed as she spiraled towards earth to her certain doom. Her worst nightmare, she wasn't flying anymore. "No! No, no, no!"

* * *

"No!" Helen screamed and shot up from her sweat ridden blanket. She was laying on the beige couch in the living room. She had been dreaming, none of it was real, she was not dying.

Helen slowly caught her breath and with that she felt a deep banging in her head and a beating on her eyes. She turned and noticed her red coffee cup was sitting on the coaster on the coffee table.

"I really need to stop putting six sugars in my coffee." She admitted to herself.

It was late Sunday evening and Helen was alone in the house. Wesley would not return home from work until eleven, and Richard and Carole were taking Henry to a movie. She felt uneasy about being alone like this, which was shocking because she had been alone numerous times. Besides, from what Ruby said, Aro had returned to Volterra to rally his troops.

Helen thought about using the house phone to call Sydney or Aggie. The worst part was that Helen had left her purse in Aro's car when she ran away. Her phone, wallet, debit card, and lucky monkey keychain were all gone and needed replacing. Richard told her that her warranty on her cell phone expired and that smartphones cost a lot of money. Helen didn't care if he got her an old phone from the nineties, she just wanted to talk to her friends and be able to contact Rubes if necessary.

She slowly rose from the couch and headed upstairs to her bathroom. Helen opened the medicine cabinet that was also used as a mirror and pulled out two Advil for her headache. She popped them down her throat, not caring enough for water. She slowly closed the lid and placed the pills back inside.

Helen walked back downstairs towards the kitchen and yanked some cold vegetarian pizza and leftover birthday cake out of the fridge. She grabbed a fork to eat the cake, started shoving pizza down, and poured herself a glass of fruit punch.

However, her meal was interrupted when the house phone rang. With a mouth full of food, she answered, "Hullo?"

"You look lovely shoveling junk into your mouth." _Aro. _Helen felt herself almost choke on her food, which she quickly swallowed. "Honestly, you humans disgust me with your eating habits. Your kind is no cleaner than pigs."

"How did you get this number?" She replied coldly.

"Oh, now is that any way to talk to your father?" He chuckled with malice. Helen rolled her eyes and fiercely hung up the line. Seconds later, the phone rang again. Helen answered again.

"That was very rude."

"And you calling me disgusting isn't?" She retorted.

"Yes! Ha ha! Very good! I thought I was supposed to be the persuasive one!" He chortled with laughter.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"You." He stated with absolute seriousness.

"Sorry, I am taken by a six foot lawyer with conservative values and a narrow minded view on life." Helen snorted.

"It would not take much effort from myself to end his meaningless existence, so I would not cop that attitude of yours." His cheerful tone almost made the threat seem fake, but Helen knew better and bit her lower lip in fear. She turned around and began looking into the dark windows, trying to see where he was spying on her.

"Oh don't even bother dear, you wont be able to find me."

Helen scoffed and started closing all of the blinds on the windows, she felt disgusted that he was watching her from the outside. A creepy stalker in a real life horror film.

"Closing the curtains wont stop me, I'll simply enter your house, darling. I wonder where little Henry sleeps, perhaps I shall pay him a visit? You can lock yourself in as much as you want, but eventually I _will_ break in." She could feel him smiling with a maddening glee.

"You leave my family alone!" She barked.

"I will be happy to leave their lives intact, once you are safe in my arms on another continent." Aro retorted. "I'll give you until midnight to make your decision. Come outside before then and I will let them be, fail to do so and not only will you be an orphan, but an only child. Till then, dear."

The line went dead and so did Helen's courage. She had the most horrifying image of Wes and Henry being drank from by Aro, and Richard being tortured to death by him. Helen realized that Aro hated Richard the most, he never ever addressed him as her father. She hit redial and the number was no longer in service, so she began calling Ruby White.

"What?" The other line sounded dry and bored.

"Ruby it's Helen, Aro says that if I don't go with him by midnight he's going to kill my family!"

"Well you're in a pickle." Ruby chuckled humorlessly.

"Ruby!" She shouted.

"What do you want me to do?" She snapped back.

"Take your Bippity Boppity Boo and go Gandalf on his ass!" Helen groaned.

"If you make another pop culture reference about my magic, I will go Gandalf on _your_ ass."

"I'm ninety percent water, five percent pop culture, and five percent caffeine. Sorry to disappoint you!" Helen rolled her eyes and shouted.

"Whatever. Look, I can't stop him from killing anyone, but I can put an enchantment around your house. I'll also stay in the area and if need be, hand his ass to him. Is that cray-cray enough for you, Hendricks?"

"Just enough, thank you." Helen retorted. She hung up the phone and a few minutes later, it rang for the third time. Had Aro heard everything?!

"There is a special place in hell for you, you sociopathic, narcissistic, evil little cockroach!" Helen insulted with all of her anger and hatred she could muster.

"Um, am I calling at a bad time?" _Des_. Oh my god, she did not just say that over the line! How embarrassing! Helen felt her jaw drop straight to the floor.

"No, uh...there's a crank caller who really likes my phone number." She replied nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Des said softly.

"No I am, for being a total bitch."

"You are not." He assured which made her smile. "Besides, from what's happened to you so far this year, a little bitchiness is very healthy and acceptable." Helen giggled and flipped her hair.

"So what I can I do you for? Right now the doctor wont let me dance, so that's not an option for me. Oh! And also for you!" She remembered his injury.

"Actually, I just got the results of my MRI scan."

"And?" She felt a huge swell of anxiousness.

"My knee is healing perfectly, I'll be able to get back to class in about a week." Helen exhaled in relief as she heard the excitement in his voice.

"I can breathe again! That's great!" She assured.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering if maybe to celebrate, you'd consider hanging out with me this week?" He asked nervously.

Helen felt taken aback. Was he doing what she thought he was?

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"...Yes." He stated.

Her heart swelled with happiness and a smile caressed her cheeks. "Then I would love to hang out with you, Des."

"Great!" He said enthusiastically.

"See you tomorrow," she hung up and began doing a happy little jig. Her first date with a guy! And he was a dancer!

For the fourth time, she used the phone and dialed Sydney's cell phone. "Is Helen alive?!" She asked with worry.

"No, her ghost is calling to deliver the news of her passing."

"Sweetie! How are you?" Sydney beamed.

"Des just asked me out on a date." Helen stated.

"Aggie and I will be over in ten mintues with Chinese food."

* * *

Right on time, her two BFFs burst through the door. Panting and holding bags of _The Komodo Dragon_ take out. Sydney shoved both bags to Aggie and ran to Helen, squeezing her tightly and squealing.

"Our little baby is growing up!" She sang and giggled. "Bet you're glad I saved that poster, huh?"

"Yes Syd, I am always happy when you pounce on my love life." Helen retorted with a smile.

"Meanwhile, Sydney and I still belong to Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club." Aggie snorted and set the bags on the kitchen counter. "Does anyone have lip gloss?"

"I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow." Sydney yanked her makeup bag out of her purse.

"Anything not resembling rice krispies?" Aggie asked.

Helen had her own makeup bag from her room. "I have luminous latte, banana, cinnamon twist, sexy sugar, and golden orange. Also I have a new one that has no smell but changes color with your mood."

"Damn, Bowie doesn't need this much makeup." Aggie took Helen's bag and retrieved her cinnamon twist.

"You're crabby, is it the beginning of next month already?" Helen teased.

"Very funny." Aggie rolled her eyes. "You'd be moody too if the Drs. Becker made you redo a lab write-up twenty six times. Plus, I can't find my Imagine Dragons CD."

"Oh, I actually took it from you without asking." Sydney said nervously.

"Thief." Aggie said annoyingly.

"I was gonna give it back." Syd grumbled and then turned to Helen. "Hey, can I spend the night? My Mom is meeting with Dad for a child support issue, and she's already three glasses of wine."

"Same for me, if I have to see my parents when I get home, I will pull a Menendez on them." Aggie rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Speaking of Des." Sydney giggled.

"He called and asked me out, that's it." Helen assured. Soon the phone rang again and Sydney answered in a chipper voice, "hello?"

Helen and Aggie began pulling out plates, soon they noticed Sydney's face turn pale and she hung up the phone. "Who was it?"

"Helen, Aro has your phone number. He said for me to tell you that you've got three hours left, what does that mean?" Sydney began shaking with fear.

"Nothing, my Dad has it covered."

"Don't you lie to us." Aggie warned dangerously.

"He's threatened me, by threatening to kill my family." She said sheepishly.

"I'm calling the police," said Sydney.

"No!" Helen yanked the phone away from her. "It's just empty words! Besides, the police are watching my house like crazy." She hated lying to them, but they needed to know only as much as they should.

"Fine." Sydney assured, but she wasn't convincing.

* * *

It turned out that nearly an hour later, Richard called and said that Carole twisted her ankle and they would be at the emergency room for a couple of hours. "Tell her I said hello." Helen hung up the phone and rejoined the little party that the girls had set up on the floor in front of the television.

"Emma Watson has such a convincing American accent." Sydney said while they watched _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_.

"I'm half expecting her to pull out her wand at any second and yell _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Aggie chimed in.

The phone rang again, and Helen hurried to answer it for the sixth time. God she needed a cell phone! "Hello?"

"Enjoying the company of your friends?"

"Stop calling this number!" Helen threatened in a whisper. Aro was seriously becoming a pain!

"You know Demetri is drawn to the little blonde girl, Sydney. He thinks she's very yummy looking." He chuckled.

"She doesn't want a boyfriend, especially a vampire. Syd's more into demi-gods." Helen snorted.

"He doesn't want to date her, dear." Aro snickered with ferocity, "although, I am curious as to how you know of the existence of my kind. Care to enlighten me?"

Helen scoffed, "you'll find out when you drag me from my home."

"Watch your tone, young lady." Aro scolded her as if he really was her father.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Helen exhaled in frustration.

"Never. Oh, and just a little reminder, two hours left. See you soon, my sweet girl." Aro's cheery voice rang in her ear as she hung up the phone. "I really need to disconnect that thing." Helen sighed as she sat back down on the carpet.

A while later, the door bell rang. Helen was really annoyed by all of the distractions that were happening tonight. She actually felt a little worried that Aro, or Felix, or Demetri were going to bust in and start earlier. However, she was shocked to see a pizza delivery guy.

"Hi, I have an order for a Helen Hendricks." He said with a hint of exhaustion.

"I'm her. I didn't order a pizza, and I don't really have any money." She said nervously.

"Already paid for and ordered."

"By who?" Helen felt her heart speed up.

"A Mr. Aaron Volt. He a boyfriend?" The guy actually didn't seem to care. _'Aaron Volt. Wow, way to be creative, Aro.'_

"More like a pest. Can you please just go, I didn't order any pizza." Helen wondered if this guy was in cahoots and put something in it. Would Aro sink so low that he'd drug her food? She wouldn't put it past him, he's already threatened her friends and family.

"Honey, I don't make 'em, I don't care about 'em, I just deliver 'em." The guy shoved the box into her arms and turned around. "Have a good one, star!" Helen shrugged and carried the box back into the house. She set it down on the counter, but hoped that Aro at least had the decency not to order meat toppings. Hey, she wasn't about to waste a hopefully good pizza.

Helen forgot how to breathe when she opened the box. There, written in various vegetables, _One Hour Left_. When her breathing did return, she finally realized how completely dangerous and scary her situation was. He was going to come in and kill Sydney and Aggie, and then he would take her with him to Italy. It didn't matter to her if her dream was over before it even started, she would not let her two best friends die for her.

"When did you order a pizza?" Sydney's voice brought her back to reality.

"No." She responded to seem normal. "My Dad did. I forgot to tell him you guys brought Chinese food, and he must feel bad about not having dinner with me."

"Oh well." Aggie said happily. "The more the merrier, what kind is it? Supreme?"

"Veggie." Helen mashed the vegetables around to destroy any evidence of words. "Hey, I'm going to get some air."

"Right now?!" Sydney whined. "But Sam and Charlie are about to kiss!"

"I wont take long." Helen felt so guilty for lying to them. How long until they'd come looking for her, only to discover she was gone? Would they miss her? Would they cry over her? She hoped not, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt them. She began to walk towards the door, only for the phone to ring as if on cue.

"Do not go outside." Ruby's shrill tone almost made her jump.

"What?"

"Do not. I have this under control, and don't need you gumming it up by giving in. Stay strong, Hendricks. Don't you _dare_ let the Daddy Dearest intimidate you! He's got nothing, and he can't get in, plus he's alone. But Aro knows that if you get outside the barrier, he can get you. He also knows that he can scare you into his arms. I mean it Hendricks, you walk out that door and he wins the whole ball game!"

"My friends are here! What if he gets inside?! What if he kills them?!" Helen said in a loud whisper.

"Hon, I swear to you on my husband's grave that he will not get into that house."

For some reason, when Ruby said those words, Helen knew with a strange absolute certainty that she meant she was serious. She felt her courage come back to her and swallowed her doubt.

"Alright, Rubes." Helen hung up and turned to see Aggie standing behind her with a fierce and annoyed look.

"What is going on?!" Aggie demanded, "the phone has been ringing nonstop, you are acting like we're in a Hitchcock film, and why the hell are you lying to us?!"

"I'm not!" Helen protested. _'Damn Aggie with her damn smarts! The one night I need you to be as dumb as Syd and I are!'_

"We have never kept anything from each other, you have known us since we were three!" Aggie saw right through her, she always did. "Whatever is happening, you can tell us."

"Yeah." Sydney said as she walked over to them.

"I can't!" Helen sobbed.

"Why not?" Syd whined. "This isn't like you!"

"I just can't!"

"Then, you leave us no choice but to try and guess." Aggie said in Dr. Becker-like tone. "Okay, um, Aro gave you the clap and you're also pregnant with his love child."

Helen felt the color drain from her face. How the hell was that even probable?! "NO!"

"Ooh! I got one!" Sydney said in a cheerful tone. "Aro wants you to be a surrogate mother for his wife, and that's why he kidnapped you!" They were getting closer, sadly. What Aro wanted did have the word surrogate involved.

"Shut up."

"That wasn't a no." Syd replied with a smirk.

"Alright, he's actually some sort of magical creature, and is trying to make you into one." Aggie giggled. _'Holy shit, how did she figure that out? Does my best friend just know everything!? It's really not helping me!'_

"...No!" Helen said as she cracked her voice, trying to lie to Aggie.

"That's your lying voice." Aggie pointed out, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god!"

"No! No! No! There is no magic and no vampires!" Helen insisted, they were on to it!

"I never mentioned vampires." Her tawny skinned friend was too clever for her own good. Well damn, there was no point in denying it now. They knew and they would never, ever forget it.

"Omigosh, we were paid attention to by the same species of Damon Salvatore!" Sydney fanned herself as though she were hot. "I was hit on by someone of the same species of Damon Salvatore!"

Helen and Aggie shook their heads in shame at Sydney. "You're excited that demonic and possibly evil beings paid attention to you?"

"Have you seen Demetri, I impressed a sexy, sexy vampire!" She giggled.

"Syd, he does not want to date you. He wants to drink your blood, which will kill you." Helen said in an annoyed fashion. "Does it even bother you in the slightest that he wants to do that?"

"I cannot control his dietary needs, besides I'll be helping him live, and I love helping people." She sighed in happiness.

"You know Syd, I think your head would serve a better purpose if we took your brain out and stored nuts up there for squirrels." Aggie said fiercely.

"Aggs, she's only saying that because she thinks she has a shot with him." Helen pointed out. "I cannot believe you, Sydney O'dell. How are you not freaking out that a blood-sucking monster wants to kill you?!"

"Well, Aro wants to kill you and you're remaining pretty calm." Syd counteracted.

"He doesn't, he wants to adopt me," Helen finally confessed.

"What?!" Her two friends said in shock.

"Yeah." She spat out bitterly.

"I'd figured he'd kidnapped you to kill you," Aggie assured.

"Aggs, he's known me for two months. If he wanted to kill me, I would be dead by now."

On cue, the phone rang again. Syd and Aggs were on their toes in anticipation now that they knew the truth. "It's either Aro or Ruby." Helen admitted to them as she picked up the line.

"Oh." Sydney said and then whispered to Aggie, "who's Ruby?"

"You dumb little bitch!" Ruby. She must know that Syd and Aggs found out, "how could you possibly let your whiney little friends know all of this?!"

"Do you think I planned this?!" Helen shouted back, "in my wildest dreams of flying Aros and nice Allies, I never would've pegged them figuring it out."

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I had to spell it out for you, or the fact that they figured it out on their own! Or the fact that you did a shitty job of denying it!"

"Will you relax?! I do not need this right now! Does Aro know?" Helen felt anger boiling inside of her.

"Hon, I am a hundred feet from your house, I have the ears of a turtle, and I know! Of course he knows! And now, you have just given him a _reason_ to kill them!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What does she mean?" Aggie asked with fear.

"Who is that?" Ruby grumbled, and Helen put her on speaker phone.

"My name's Aggie Becker, ma'am." Aggs said in a polite voice.

"Okay, first, never call me ma'am!" Ruby sneered. "Second, good job on being too smart for your own good! Because now, it's going to get you killed!"

"What?!" Aggie screamed, tears began pouring out.

"Yep, first rule of vampires. If any human knows that they exist, they're dead one way or another." Ruby replied condescendingly.

"But Helen knows!"

"Aro is going to turn her, no matter what she says. From what he's said about you two to his coven, I can't say the same." From what he's said? What did that mean? Aro never showed any sign of meanness to them, Helen has seen him call them 'dear ones'. Or, was that an act too? It would make sense, he'd only pretend to like them, because Helen does.

"I don't want to die." Sydney sobbed out, finally coming to sense of the situation.

"Oh, right. You're the stupid one who thinks that a romantic relationship with a vampire is cool." Ruby laughed dryly, and suddenly a rage awoke in Helen. "Don't call her stupid you old witch!"

"How original, I have never heard that one before!" She scoffed. The line began ringing again, and Helen noticed that she had another incoming call.

"Ruby, I'm gonna have to switch calls. I th-

"Hendricks, we both know who it is. You should also know that the hour is up, it's game time." Ruby hung up. Helen reluctantly answered the bone-chilling call from Aro.

He sighed as soon as she answered. "You never learn, do you?"

Never had she ever been so terrified in her life. As far fetched as her life had become, it was horrible to know that the thing from scary stories, was going to show them how evil he could be.

"Please don't kill us!" Sydney burst out on impulse. Aggie held her tightly to shut her up, squeezing her hand as she did so.

"I am afraid it is too late for you, silly girls. Not only do you know too much, but I have decided that you will be darling Helen's punishment for running away. Not that I mind ending your insignificant lives. You two have been a nuisance from the beginning, and will be a nuisance to the end."

"Omigosh, I can't believe I never saw it before." Aggie didn't seem scared anymore, in fact she seemed shocked and somewhat...flattered. "Helen, Aro doesn't think we're annoying, he's jealous of us."

"Don't flatter yourself, you pathetic little worm." Aro's voice was drenched in the utmost hatred.

"No, he is." Aggie assured. "He's jealous because he knows you care about us. You know what, Aro?!" Aggie barked towards the phone, "you are walking cliché! You're the pathetic one. You claim to love Helen, but you don't know what that is! You only love yourself, you're just obsessed with her, and you know it. You are every fictional villain in every book, movie, and television show. You are that much of a loser, you're not even that original. Aro, your charisma, cheerful attitude, kindness, and charm are fake! You just wear a mask to cover up how narcissistic, cruel, and horrible you really are, and I bet that yesterday, Helen saw right through it! I bet she realized how fake you are! How pathetic and weak you are! She doesn't even love you, who could love someone like you!?"

Helen and Sydney were not even capable of speaking. Never had they seen Aggie attack someone like that, and not even care how dangerous they were. However, Helen wanted to correct Aggie on that last part. She did love Aro, and she felt like he loved her too. But Aggie was right about mostly everything else.

Although, Helen wasn't sure who she was more scared of, Aggie or Aro.

"You!" He spat with pure, manic rage. "Die first!"

For the final time, the line went dead. "Aggie, you just killed yourself!" Helen shouted in anger.

"He's got nothing on us, besides, if he could get in you would be even more scared." Aggie said smugly.

"I'm going to have to do the inevitable to save you!" Helen admitted bitterly. She dashed towards the back door with Sydney and Aggie running behind her, screaming in protest. Helen was amazed when she saw the translucent barrier that encased her house. As she got closer and closer to the edge, Aggie caught up to her and shoved her backwards, causing Aggie to stumble back and outside of the protected cage.

Within seconds, Felix seemed to streak towards them and hoist Aggie up by the throat. "If it isn't the spoiled bitch, herself." He chuckled menacingly.

"Felix, put her down!" Helen tried to run to aid her friend, but Syd was restraining her with admirable strength.

"Oh, and the dumb bitch and the ringleader bitch are here too." He smiled. "Still, I can't admit that I've been around so many pretty faces at once. Women are the most beautiful when frozen with fear, Master Caius would agree.

"Syd!" Aggie choked out. "Whatever you do...keep Helen safe!"

Felix then carted Aggie away into the forest, laughing hysterically as he did so. "No!" Helen screamed as Sydney pulled her back inside her house, shutting the door to prevent another attempt.

"Why did you do that!?" Helen screamed. "Aggie is going to die!"

"And what would you doing exactly what they want, help the situation?" Sydney replied confidently.

"I could've bargained with Aro!" She reminded.

"He would find the simplest of reasons to kill her, just like Ruby said."

"Alright, then let's think of something!" She barked out. "I got it! We'll call the FBI!"

* * *

They looked up the number and dialed as fast as they could. After being patched through, the two girls began the strangest conversation.

"You need to send help! Our friend has been kidnapped!" Helen shouted over the line.

"Miss, calm down!" The woman said over the phone. "What happened?"

"A group of vampires kidnapped and are possibly torturing my best friend, after she stepped over a magical barrier protecting my house!" Helen paused and whispered to Sydney. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure when the smoke clears, you'll find her." The woman bitterly hung up.

Sydney gasped in shock. "I am so telling Deana not to accept that Forensics job with them! I bet the CIA will be nicer!" Helen dropped the phone in defeat whilst her friend ranted.

"Let's call _them_ now!" She suggested.

"Don't you get it, Syd!?" Helen sobbed. "We will get the same response, every single time!"

"So, what do we do?" She asked softly.

"First, we are going to have a beer, because if we fail, at least we'll have done some living!" Helen explained with vigor. "Second, we are going to settle this like adults would, we will negotiate."

Helen reached into the back of the fridge and pulled two cans out. She slid one across the counter to Sydney. "Cheers." The two of them opened the can, and just as barely a sip entered their mouths, they spit the disgusting drink out in horror.

"That's so bad!" Helen hacked up the liquid.

"How do our Daddies drink this?!" Sydney said in disgust. The two shoved the cans aside, and rubbed their tongues to try and remove the sour taste. Helen and Sydney got aggravated when they heard the phone ring, again!

"What?!" They both shout over the speaker.

"...Nellie." Wesley choked out over the line. "Aro...found me. He says if you don't come out in ten seconds, Aggs and I will be dead." The two girls sped out of the house and saw Aro, Felix, Jane, and Demetri standing a few feet away from the shield. Aggie was being restrained by Felix, and Wesley by Demetri.

"You sure know how to pick a patron, sis." Wes said softly.

"Shut up!" Aro snapped to him, and Demetri tightly gripped his throat. "Now look at what you've done, Helen."

Helen felt her world crash around her. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real!

"Don't worry, dear. Our secrets will die along with them." She jumped at the anger and malice he used towards her. "Now, you are going to come out from the barrier. Or, one of them," he gestured towards Aggie and Wesley. "Dies."

Helen nodded in acknowledgment, but before she took a step, the sound of a car engine became apparent. Richard and Henry rushed into the house, the sound of her little brother's laughter made her cry.

"Flapjack, we're home! Honey? Sweetie?" Richard didn't even know what was going on. He was going to be so ashamed of her, of her stupid decisions. "Helen, where are you?"

"Sis, are you outside?" Henry appeared at the doorframe, looking confused at Helen and Sydney. "What're you doing?"

"Henry, do not come out here!" Helen pleaded. "It's not safe!"

"What?" Henry asked. "No one is even out there, but you guys." Helen turned and saw that Aro and his guard were gone.

"HELEN LOUISE HENDRICKS!" Richard stormed outside, fuming with anger. He marched over to Helen, grabbing her tightly by the arm. "You drank a beer, in _my _house?!"

Oh crap.

"Dad, it's not what you think!" She assured. "I barely had a sip!"

"Sure, you did!" He scoffed, not believing her. "And you!" He barked to Sydney, "I'm calling your mother! Get your things and wait by the front door!"

"DAD! AGGIE AND WESLEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Helen screamed out. "Vampires are trying to kill us!"

"What have you been smoking?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"It's true! You have to believe me!"

"Hey Dad!" Henry called out from inside.

"Not now, Henry! I'm about to give your sister the punishment of a lifetime!" Richard barked back.

"Dad! Helen's patron is on the phone with me! He's says that if we don't get outside the barrier, he'll kill Wesley." Richard froze in shock. Did he believe them now? Would he try and help them?

"I'm afraid, Richard. Your youngest son is right." Helen turned and saw that the Volturi freaks were back.

"You!" Richard exploded with rage. "You stay the hell away from my daughter, you pedophile!"

"Please do not make such accusations, my good man." Aro waved it away with a flick of his wrist.

"How could you?" He spoke darkly, "she trusted you, she opened up to you, invited you into her home, and this is how you repay her?"

"Dad!" Helen pleaded.

"Yes honey?" said Richard, while Aro said, "yes my darling?" The former glared intensely at the latter, who returned the glare.

"Don't you dare call her that! You disgusting man! I am her father, no one can ever change that! She is my daughter, and she is not going anywhere! NOW WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Dad?" Wesley choked out, Demetri made his head visible.

"Wesley?" Richard tried to rush to him, but was stopped by Helen.

"Don't!" She assured. "If you get out of the barrier, they'll be able to kill you."

Richard looked at her with confusion, but realization. "Wait. It's all real? What you're saying, it's true?" Before Helen could reply, Aro burst out into a chorus of laughter, followed by a few chuckles from his guard.

"Forgive me, Richard Hendricks. You humans are just so cute!" He snickered.

"We're _cute_?!" Her father spat in horror. "You listen here!"

"Dad!" She warned. "As much as I'd love to see you go all parental on him, you really aren't in a position to do so!"

"Listen to my daughter, whatever form of brains she has are being put to good use." Aro assured with a sly grin.

"You leave my family out of this!" Richard barked.

"You do not even _know _what that word means, _sciocco_." Aro giggled. "I have seen what you are, through the eyes of my Helen. With one touch, I read every thought she has ever had."

"About what?"

"Everything. Her likes and dislikes, her dreams, her favorite color, her favorite book. Can you say the same? Of course not. You wouldn't know anything about her, I am amazed you even remember her name! The most curious thoughts of hers, were about you, her _father_." Aro growled at the word. "She hates having to live with you, I wouldn't blame her. You are so absent in her life, it is sickening! Everything is work, and none of your children have grown with a proper paternal influence, which is why they run wild and have no respect for authority! Your first crime, was giving them that cow Kathleen Danton, for a mother! Ha! The only thing she has going for her is her face, and even that is not much!

"You neglect them! And think that buying them mere trinkets will make up for your absence! You have spoiled them, and no good ever comes from spoiling children. Thank heavens that I have managed to undo some damage you have inflicted towards Helen!" Aro faced her, genuinely smiling brightly, gazing at her face with love. "Now, this girl, she is everything I could have asked for. She is my pride and joy, and I love her as much as I could love anything.

"And now, we shall see whom she loves more, Richard Hendricks. You or me."

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: This Feels A Little Too Far-Fetched Pt. 2

**Alright guys, so here is my last chapter before school starts. Now, as much as I hate saying this, until further notice this story will be updated once a month. I know, I know, it's tragic.**

**Fantasy Writer**: Sit back, relax, and watch. Oh, and here is your idea!

**Alli. an: **Thanks for your review!

**princesspanana:** You are never too involved, my friend!

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehogu:** Cliffys make the world go round!

**Lulu Sackville:** Thanks for your continued support!

* * *

_Never give a sword to a man who can't dance - Confucius_.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Helen said in shock, "you're making me choose between the two of you?!"

"I have no other alternative." Aro sighed, "besides, I am _so _curious to see who you pick." This wasn't fair! This wasn't even the teensiest bit fair! Aro was really going to put her in between them and have her decided who she loved more?

If she ever got the chance, she was going to kick him.

"Sis." Henry's small little voice appeared behind her, "are you going to leave?" She glared intensely at Aro, he was putting her into a position to where if she said no, then Aggie and Wesley would die. However, he was going to enjoy having her say yes, and hold over her that she was hurting her family. Either way it was a lose-lose situation, no matter how she looked at it.

Helen seriously wanted to kick him.

"This is your fault!" She screamed at him, "you set me up!"

"Any part of this situation is your own doing, my dear." Aro didn't even attempt to hide his satisfied smirk, "if you had just stayed put in my car and stopped being so stubborn, we would be in Volterra and they would have been spared. Remember Helen, their lives and blood are in your hands. Choose wisely, I do not mind any death, can the same be said from you?"

"Helen, you do not have to play his games!" Richard told her with a shaky voice. "You always have more options."

"Which are?" She asked even though she knew he couldn't answer. Richard began to speak, but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Wesley and Aggie choking.

"You try my patience," Aro said darkly. "Make your choice."

It had come down to a decision now. Richard or Aro. _'Okay Hendricks, pros and cons! Both of them love you, pro. If you pick Richard, Wesley and Aggie die, con. If you pick Aro...well...he's a flight risk on that...con. Richard never meant to hurt you, pro, but he didn't ever address it, con. Aro has been everything you could ever ask for and more, pro. However, he lied to you about everything, plus he's a vampire. Two cons. Wait, this is ridiculous! I'm not going to make pros and cons on who I should pick! I'm not Aggie! Richard is my Dad, nothing can ever change that. But, Aro...I love him, I can't change that either. This isn't fair!'_

She took big inhale of air, _'breathe, just breathe.' _Helen slowly descended towards the barrier, she saw Aro's face light up with glee. He seemed proud that he had won, Helen would only give him that. He extended his arm in the same fashion when he asked to dance with her, Helen heard Richard begin to sob.

She glanced and his pale hand and swallowed. _'I'm counting on you, Ruby.'_

Helen reached into her sweatpants' pocket and pulled out the golden charm bracelet that had been given to her all of two days ago, with one motion she moved her hand out of the barrier and tossed it into his palm, and watched his face fall.

"I'm sorry. I love you and I'll always love you, but I only get one father. No matter what you do, or say, or threaten, I'll always end up picking him." Helen felt her heart break in sync with Aro's.

His face erupted into the deepest form of loathing and cruelness that anyone had ever seen. Aro never waivered on a smile, and boy did he give the Joker a run for his money with that smile. Helen had been pulled back by Richard as soon as Aro made an attempt to grab her exposed hand. She noticed the guard beginning to make an attempt on Aggie and Wesley.

"LEAVE THEM!" Aro bellowed, and the four vampires flinched in fear. He clenched the bracelet with so much of his strength, that it was beginning to resemble dust. Dear god, what had she done? "Jane."

"Master?" Jane replied in her angelic voice.

"Begin with him," Aro pointed to Richard, his nasty smile never faltering. "I want to see him wriggle like the worm he is." Before anyone could wonder what someone as small-looking as Jane could do, her gaze shifted to him, and Richard collapsed to the ground with agonizing screams.

Helen ran to his aid and heard Aro laugh in happiness. "That's right, Richard Hendricks, down in the dirt where you belong!" Richard didn't even know what was going on, all he seemed to be able to do was scream and yell in terror. What was happening to him? He was fine before Jane had started...Jane!

"Stop it!" She pleaded to her, "please, please stop!" Jane made no acknowledgement towards Helen, but a cruel smile erupted on her face. The petite blonde kept focusing on Richard, which seemed strange. Wait! Maybe that was it! Jane could only do it towards people she was looking at!

Helen forced herself in between Richard and Jane, and felt the pure, white-hot, blinding pain. A thousand burning needles were stabbing her in the most painful way possible, enjoying her cries and tears. She didn't even care that her father had stopped screaming, Helen just wanted it to stop!

"STOP!" Aro's voice echoed through the forest, and the pain had ended no sooner. Helen felt Richard scoop her up in his arm, cradling her like she was a baby.

"What've you done to her?" Richard spat darkly. Helen slowly began to catch her breath, and noticed that Aro was getting as close as he could, what with the barrier being up. She saw the same look in his eyes that he had shown her when she had been assaulted.

"How could you be so stupid like that? Casting yourself between them, not caring what harm it would bring?" His voice was a gentle whisper, he seemed antsy to rip through the shield and be the one to hold her.

"He would've done it for me." Helen replied softly, "can _you_ say the same?"

Aro's face swam in a mixture of guilt, sadness, and pain. Helen came to a painful realization and knew that he wouldn't do that for her. He valued his life more than he valued hers, no matter how much he claimed to love her.

"Of course I would." She saw right through his sweet smile, "you are my daughter."

"Love the hesitation." Richard sneered, "leave her alone. She's just a kid, she's already gone through enough."

"Which I could have easily prevented." Aro barked towards him, "you need to accept the knowledge that I might be more suitable for her!"

"I don't doubt that you would love her as much as you could." Helen felt a tear fall on her forehead, was Richard crying. He released Helen and sat her down on the soft grass. She watched him walk very, very close to the edge and press a finger to Aro's black cloak.

"But you will have her over my dead body."

Aro sighed, but smiled in assurance. "Very well, I'm flexible with that." He harshly yanked her father across from the safety zone, throwing him towards several nearby trees. Helen rose as fast as she could and noticed Sydney restraining Henry and Demetri restraining Wesley.

"I actually prefer this alternative, my good man." She heard Richard groan as he regained consciousness. "I did promise sweet Helen that she would be an orphan if she refused my demands. And I am nothing if not a man of my word."

Helen saw a flash of green light towards the guard, and she and everyone else saw Ruby knock them out like bowling pins. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Drinking, sweetie. I'm bitter when I don't drink." Ruby said groggily and seemed to keep the guard frozen on the ground. Helen dashed toward Aro as he lazily approached Richard, relishing in his upcoming kill. Helen did the unthinkable and jumped on his back, locking her arms together around his neck and attempting to restrain him.

"My word! Helen!" Aro groaned in frustration as he tried to shake her off. "Let go!"

"Never!" She yelled back. As Aro shook her off, she noticed Henry run towards the outside, followed by Syd. Aggs was throwing rocks at the stumbling Felix and Demetri, and Wesley was holding Jane back, covering her eyes as she kicked and thrashed.

"Thank you, Rubes!"

Aro kept trying to throw her back, and noticed Richard slowly standing up. "Honey, hold him back. It's like that bull ride when you were seven!"

"Dad, no offense, but the bull was easier to ride!" She felt her grip slowly slipping, and Aro began to pry her fingers apart.

"This is not ladylike!" He hissed towards her, "you haven't the slightest idea who you're messing with!"

Richard walked towards them and punched Aro in the face with his left hand. Even Helen heard his hand crack, while Aro looked as though air blew against his skin. "Son of a bitch!" Richard clutched his now, probably fractured hand. "Get off of me!" Aro spat. "I could kill you with a flick of my wrist!"

"Maybe you should!" Helen shouted back.

"Maybe I will!" Aro tightly gripped her arms and flung her over his head. She hit the ground and did several somersaults before banging her head towards a tree, "ouch!" Helen grumbled as she felt her now throbbing forehead. She stumbled foreward towards an enraged Aro, who was advancing a fearful Richard. Helen began to fling her arms towards Aro as to punch him. He simply pressed a lazy finger to her forehead and restrained her. She punched his arm, and felt her own wrist crack. What was he made of marble?!

"Losing your nerve?" He snorted.

"I am a hundred ten pounds of pure, unadulterated nerve!" She corrected, clutching her wrist. Aro rolled his eyes in frustration and began to advance on Richard again, but Henry dashed in between them.

"You leave my Daddy alone!" Henry shouted, his little voice never sounded so strong. Helen turned around and saw Sydney being restrained by Demetri, who seemed very comfortable with holding her. "I'm sorry, Helen!" She shouted.

"So I am resorted to fighting against children?" Aro scoffed in a snobbish manner. "You're ten years old, Henry."

"I'm ten-and-a-half." Henry counteracted very bravely. Before Aro made an attempt to kill him, he chortled with amusement. Maybe Henry's short size and innocence made him think the situation was funny.

"Such a brave young one." Aro giggled, "defending a deadbeat father until the end." He advanced on Henry, placing his hand on the boy's head, tousling his brown curls. "However, it need not be this way, little one. Wouldn't you prefer to come with Helen and live in Volterra with us? You have your whole life to look at."

"You can't trick me! I already have everything I could want!" Henry said in a loud little tone.

"Is that so?" Aro teased, what was he up to? Helen didn't like that look he had.

"Yeah!" Henry assured angrily.

"I could give you a mother."

* * *

No one could say anything, not even Richard who looked utterly defeated. Henry's face fell into deep thought, he looked hopeful at the thought of a mother. An actual mother.

Damn Aro! Damn him to the deepest pits of hell where he belongs! How dare he use Henry's need for a maternal figure to his own advantage! That was the cruelest thing that anyone human or vampire could do!

"A Mommy?" Henry said quietly.

"Yes, dear boy, you can finally have a mother." Aro smiled in victory. "My wife, Sulpicia, she wants children with all of her heart. Sulpicia is already thrilled to be gaining a daughter, imagine her delight when she gains a son! And a little one at that!" Aro caressed Henry's cheek, the boy seemed under the same trance that Helen had been when they first met. "And me? Well I'll be a proper father to you, sweet boy. You will be the son I should have had, and Helen will be there with you."

"Henry, don't listen to him!" Richard cried out while Helen just cried. "He's lying, he's just trying to trick you!"

"I am prepared to give you what you always desired, my son." Helen cringed when he called Henry that, how dare he manipulate his emotions?!

"Do you really mean it?" Henry asked hopefully.

"I am nothing, if not a man of my word."

"What about Wesley?" Henry questioned softly. Aro looked to Wes who was still restraining Jane, studying him but not fondly.

"He is grown, my son, I do not think I could convince him." Aro replied kindly, "hell, It has taken me ages to convince your darling sister. However, maybe you could, but only if you accept my offer?"

"Helen," Henry spoke softly to his sister, Aro's hands were gently placed on his shoulders, lovingly petting them. "Let's go with Aro."

* * *

"You sick, manipulative bastard!" Richard shouted at the top of his lungs. Helen held him back before he got himself killed by Aro, but she really wanted to see him kill the douche pants. "You will not take my son, too!"

"Maybe you should've been a better Dad." Henry said bitterly. Richard froze in shock at his son's cruel words, no one expected this. "You never liked my science ideas, you said they were stupid and made me a geek! I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted! I'm sorry I'm not Wesley! But you aren't the Dad I wanted." Henry smiled at Aro, making Helen gag when he returned it. "Now I have a new one."

"You listen here Aro!" Richard shouted, "you've know my daughter for two months, but for the past fifteen years I have fed her, clothed her, and protected her!"

"Protected her?" Aro laughed. "Where were you when she was attacked? Oh that's right, you were inside not listening to her scream. Had I not been there and killed the man, she would be dead."

"You killed that man?" Richard gasped in horror.

"A father would do anything to anything to protect his child. That piece of filth deserved to die, as did the many meals my family and I had for my remainder of time her. Tell me, sir, how many dead whores, addicts, and criminals were found again?" An unholy smile caressed his features.

"You're that menace that's been spiking the death toll! The murder has been so inconspicuous that no one even noticed, expect my girlfriend, gotta love the Homicide Public Defender's office."

"I do not deny anything, especially to my own children. Don't be shocked if that seems foreign to you."

"Henry!" Helen cried out to her brother, "he just lying to you! He'll kill you first chance he gets! Remember how he said he's a man of his word? Yeah, well tonight he told me that if I didn't comply, I would not only be an orphan, but an only child!"

"That was only to scare you, sweetheart." Aro laughed and dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "I never had any meaning behind it."

"Like hell you didn't!" Helen screamed back. "It's bad enough you've manipulated me for two months, but now you do it to him?! You know what, scratch what I said earlier! I don't love you Aro! Right now I hate you!"

Aro's eyes flashed with rage and he shoved Henry to the ground, who whimpered upon realizing the truth. He stormed towards Helen, who was being guarded by Richard. He shoved Richard aside and attempted to reach out a stroke her cheek, but she moved away, she never wanted him to touch her ever again.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked with soft rage.

"Leave me alone." She spat.

"You have left me no alternative, seeing as they are aware of the existence of vampires, these humans must be executed immediately." Helen tried to run to her father or friends, but Aro held her back, scooping her into his arms as she squirmed.

"No!" She shouted as Felix grabbed Ruby to prevent her from helping, "please! Please! Please! I'll do anything! I'll go with you!" Aro motioned for his guard to stop, "what was that?"

"I'll go with you." She repeated in defeat, "I'll be yours, I'll be your daughter," Helen sobbed. "Just please, please don't kill them!" He caressed her messy hair, and glanced down at her pitiful and pathetic appearance.

"I cannot ignore my laws, love. Surely you know that?" He wiped Helen's tears away, but before the guard made another go, Ruby shouted out. "Wait! Wait! I'll erase their memory!"

Helen and Aro turned to her, Ruby struggled to break free from Felix. "No one needs to die tonight, and I doubt she wants to see them murdered by you. I'll make them forget the truth and you leave with her, no death and no bloodshed."

"You are a witch?" Ruby nodded towards him, "my name is Ruby White. Lucius knows me, in fact I bet he never shuts up about me."

"You have no idea," Aro said annoyingly. "And the five of them will just not _care_ that they're missing a few hours of memory?"

"I can create false ones."

"Very well," Aro sighed. "You have five minutes to pack a bag and say your farewells, Helen, and you'll thank me for being so lenient. Demetri, you and Felix will go on ahead and prepare our flight to Volterra. Jane, you will stay behind and make certain that Miss White fulfills her promise."

The rest of the guard began to follow orders, while Helen just stood there in disbelief.

"Do I need to pack it for you?" Aro said irritably, "go, before I change my mind!"

"Yes!" Helen scurried away, but Aro stopped her again.

"Yes what?" He wanted her to fulfill her own end of the bargain.

"Yes...Dad." He smiled in acknowledgement and patted her on the back, very pleased with himself.

* * *

Helen was ambushed by hugs from everyone as she ran up to her room. No one seemed to care if she packed anything up, no one seemed to care that Jane was there, monitoring them.

"Please don't do this!" Sydney screamed, "we can't let you ruin your life!"

"And I can't let you guys die." She replied softly.

"This isn't fair," Aggie muttered.

"Life isn't fair." Helen quickly shoved several books, her laptop, underwear, and iPod into a small backpack. As soon as she was about to zip up her bag, Sydney squealed and yanked a pink present out of her large purse.

"Aggie and I forgot to give this to you on Friday, so sorry by the way, so I might as well give it to you now." Helen quickly ripped the paper open to reveal a grey, leather journal. The phrase on the cover could not have meant more. _Learn from yesterday, Live for today, Hope for tomorrow_.

"You said you wanted to try keeping one." Aggie said softly.

"Thank you," she hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Please don't forget us!" Sydney sobbed out.

"Never," Helen swore to her.

She finished gathering her things and saw her father and brothers, all beginning to cry. "Don't!" Helen was wrapped into a group hug by them, each of them holding tighter than first.

"You can't start drinking again, Dad." She told her father, "they need you now more than ever! Join AA and get some help."

"I will," he promised, "you deserve that much."

"I love you, Daddy." Helen choked out, "and you didn't fail me, I loved every minute living with you guys."

"I love you too." He firmly kissed her forehead. Wesley hugged his sister as tightly as possible, the bond between them was strong, just as Aro said it had. "This isn't goodbye." He whispered to her, "I'll see you again."

"I love you Wesley." That was all she could manage, it was too painful to make a promise she could never keep. "I love you too, Nell."

Helen turned to Henry, who was already soaking his face with tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't the best sister, I should've been nicer."

"Please come back, I love you Helen!" Henry cried out and was hugged and kissed by her. "I love you too, twerp." Everyone wrapped themselves around Helen again, aching that the moment they had dreaded most had come to pass.

"It's time." Jane said monotonously. Helen nodded towards her, put on her black Docs, and walked towards the door. She gave her bedroom one last look and descended down the stairs, hearing the echoes of mournful sobs from her old room.

* * *

When Helen walked back outside to an impatient and bored-looking Aro, she saw him leaning on his infamous black Ferrari parked on the grass. He lazily examined her bag, not caring if she packed a knife to try and kill him with.

"Is that everything? Because we are not coming back if you've forgotten something." He said irritably.

"I checked three times, unless anything sprouted wings and flew out, I have everything." She replied bitterly.

"You will have a pleasant attitude on our journey, or I might just change my mind." He warned with a cheerful grin.

"Fine." Helen forced a smile, very pissed off at him. "So are we just going to stand here re-enacting The little match girl, or are we going to leave?"

"Anxious to get to your real home?" He smirked.

"I figure that in the several hours it will take to get to this Volterra place, I will find a way to piss you off. So, I might as well get you a safe distance away from here, before you change your mind." Helen rolled her eyes and walked towards the car, she opened the door, threw her bag inside, and shut the door. Helen waited and waited, but Aro just stood there in the cold night.

"Are you coming?" She snapped.

"Perhaps if you _begged_ me to take you home, I might," Helen could feel his smirk.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing these stupid games, they're disgusting!" Aro sighed at her with sadness, "darling when you are as old as I am, little games like these relieve the boredom."

"Aro, so help me God, I am not in the mood for this!"

He turned around and opened the door, glaring at her with malice. "Do you think I am? Do you think I enjoy seeing you like this? Why don't you stop thinking about yourself for a change?! Do you honestly believe that I wanted tonight to go like this? Do you?"

"No, if we'd done it your way, we'd be swimming in a blood bath." She replied cynically.

"You weren't supposed to stay inside, you stupid girl!" He sat down and began to start the car. "Helen, you were supposed to come out, and then your dumb little friends and family wouldn't have known anything, and they could at least _remember _their last night with you! I may be cruel, but I'm not that cruel! No matter how much I despise Richard Hendricks, I'd never wish upon him the terror of losing a child and knowing nothing about it!"

Helen felt a lump form in her throat.

"But no! You had to stay inside like a stubborn three year-old and passively let them find out! You know, maybe if you gave a damn about someone else for a change, you'd actually be happier in life!"

"Just shut up and drive the car!" Helen began to break out into tears, causing Aro to realize he pushed her to far. He slowly drove them back on the road and far, far away.

* * *

The drive towards the airport was a tremendous amount of awkward silence. The occasional conversation would occur, usually resulting in more silence.

"Do you want to listen to music?" Aro offered.

"No."

"Do you want me to turn the air down?" He offered again.

"No."

"Do you want to get food on the way there?" He was getting as annoyed as she was.

"No."

"Can I get more than a one-worded response from you?" Aro asked hopefully.

"No." She said even more bitterly.

"Do you want to kill me?" He tried.

"Very much." She assured.

"Look at that, we have reached two words." He smiled, making Helen roll her eyes. "Will you at least give me a sentence?"

"Can we get coffee before we get on the plane?" Helen said quietly.

"We have a reached a full sentence, now we can have an actual conversation. To answer your question, yes." He smiled happily and held her hand, either reading her mind or just being him.

"No, I'm reading your thoughts." He replied, sensing her question. Helen glared at him, rolling her eyes. "However, I am also trying to comfort you. I want to apologize for what I did earlier, I should not have pushed you that far, and I am sorry."

"Well, the sad part is you were mostly right. I am self-centered." She sighed.

"No you aren't, I was just upset, pissed off as you teenagers call it." Helen burst out into laughter when he tried to use modern dialogue, "I'm sorry that just sounds so wrong coming from you!"

"At least I made you smile." He teased.

* * *

Eventually, Aro drove the Ferrari into a hidden garage at Lambert International Airport. Due to the influx of traffic, by the time they reached an airport it was one in the morning due to traffic. Helen unconsciously yawned when she saw the clock, she really wanted that coffee right now.

"Don't worry, sweet girl. You can sleep on the plane, so relax as much as you want." Aro said serenely, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"I need caffeine." She grumbled tiredly.

"No you don't, it is far too early in the morn'. I am not having you stay up until dawn and have a restless sleep." He spoke to her in a parental voice.

"Fine." Helen was too tired to argue that he promised her coffee. She opened the car door and grabbed her bag, only once Helen began walking with him towards a large black jet with a Volturi crest on the tail, did the full reality of the situation set onto her.

She was leaving for real, she would never see any of her friends ever again. Helen would never see Ramona or spiteful Allie, or even Kathleen again. She wouldn't graduate high school or college, never go on that date with Des, or get married. Knowing Aro, he'd never let anyone else have her. She would never become a ballerina, never...never dance again.

Helen began to shake as the reality hit her, her breathing grew heavy. She tried to fight it, she would not have anymore meltdowns in front of him. Aro rushed to her aid and stroked her back in comfort.

"I'm alright." She assured, catching her breath. "I just need a minute."

"Take as many minutes as you need, my love." Aro cooed into her ear, "you've had a big day."

"Let's just go." She shrugged and began to walk towards the jet, starting the beginning of the end.

* * *

Helen didn't remember when she fell asleep on the bed that Aro had prepared for her. Golden sheets made of silk meant nothing to her, he could have given her an air mattress or the floor and she would've been comfortable.

The only thing she did remember was him holding her like a baby, like he really was her father. His hands continuously stroked her cheeks, his lips were whispering the sweetest of nothings into her ears, a few strands of his incredibly soft ebony locks tickled her cheek.

Helen never noticed how sweet he smelled, but he'd never held her so close before.

"Sleep my beautiful girl, and dream happy dreams." That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, sleep finally taking over.

* * *

When Helen woke up, the outside appeared dark, just as she had fallen asleep. Had the engine not been roaring and her ears popping, she would've sworn they never left. She slowly rose from her silken sheets, still clad in her V-neck red shirt, purple tank top, and grey sweat pants. Her Doc Marten boots were discarded on the floor, along with her maroon hoodie jacket.

A grumbling emerged from her stomach and she warily walked towards the cabin door. Surprised to find it unlocked, she slowly opened it to discover Felix and Demetri laughing about something that was on a nearby television. The room was some sort of lounge with many black leather couches and chairs, a small dining table was next to a bookshelf and an even smaller kitchen.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty has awoken!" Demetri teased upon seeing Helen. She had never spoken much to the two of them, so she awkwardly waved her hand and said, "hi."

"Do you watch _Weeds_?" Felix asked, not looking up from the screen.

"Sometimes. I can only watch it on Netflix with Wesley, Henry's too young for it." Helen felt a small stab as she said their names. Had they forgotten about her yet? She really hoped that Ruby would put something temporary on them.

"I'd so do Nancy Botwin." Felix purred at the screen.

"You'd do that total bitch, Celia." Demetri rolled his eyes and walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a battered looking copy of some old text. Helen slowly walked over to the couch, sitting on the arm rest, feeling very uncomfortable that she was alone in a room with two vampires she barely knew.

"Celia got pretty tolerable when she had cancer." Helen replied sheepishly.

"Her mother was a thousand times worse, but like mother, like daughter." Demetri said as he sat back down, crossing his legs and lazily reading his book. So Felix was the womanizer and Demetri was the snarky one.

"Is there any coffee?" Helen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope, Master Aro doesn't want you to have anything this late at night." Felix smiled at ger.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Helen felt a sudden feeling of panic in her gut.

"Around seven forty-five, you've been out for twelve hours. You make cute little snores by the way." Felix winked at her with a seductive glint in his eyes. Yeah, he was a womanizer.

"Oh, right. Italy is a few hours ahead of St. Louis, hey where is Aro?"

"His personal lounge. He wants you in there when you wake up," Demetri replied while still reading his book.

"I am awake." Helen replied with obvious tone.

"So go in his lounge," Demetri teased.

"And that is where?" Helen teased back.

"Come with me," she saw a wide grin erupt on Felix's face, before he stood up, Demetri shoved his book at him and sped over to Helen. "Um, _I'll _show her! You'll probably defile her so much that Aro wont even consider her a child anymore!"

"I'm offended by that!" Felix said in mock-hurt voice along with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Demetri rolled his eyes and pulled Helen along by the arm, her wool socks catching static against the floor. He lead her down a long hallway, making her wonder how big this jet was.

"Ignore him, he'll fornicate with anything that will stand still long enough." He warned her, "but other than that he's a pretty decent guy."

A thought occurred in Helen's head, "do you like Sydney?" Demetri stopped in his tracks, stunned by her sudden question. "She is sweet, and very nice to look at."

"It's yes or no, dude." She shrugged.

"I just found her attractive, I don't care about your former friend, and neither should you. We are your family and friends now, you don't need anybody else." Demetri spoke softly, "the sooner you accept that, life with us will get easier. Don't force Aro to resort to Chelsea to guarantee your love and care."

Chelsea? Who was this Chelsea chick? Did she make people love each other? This was so confusing.

"He's in here." Demetri released her arm and opened the door for her. "Master, your daughter has awoken."

* * *

Aro's private lounge was large and ornate, several bookshelves and couches furnished the room. A mahogany desk was loaded with neatly stacked paper and a silver laptop. The lighting was dim, almost like candles. Aro was sitting and looked up from a book called _Staying Connected to Your Teenager: How to Keep Them Talking to You and Hear What They're Really Saying_.

_'Ugh, one of those stupid parenting books? He's gonna be _that _kind of Dad?!'_

"How wonderful." Aro sang softly, not looking up from his book. "Leave us." Demetri nodded at his master and shut the door behind Helen, Aro sighed and closed his book in frustration.

"I understand nothing of this." He examined the cover, "I am half-way finished, and yet I am as close to understanding you as I was before."

"Parenting books suck." She explained with a shrug.

"Indeed they do. Well don't just stand there like Ruth Gordon with the Tanis root, come and give me a hug." Aro stood and smiled.

"_Rosemary's Baby_." Helen stated in understanding, at least he had good taste in pop culture.

"Yes dear?"

"Well that's a good movie." She smiled at him, walking closer.

"I saw a copy on your computer." He hacked into her laptop?! "I must admit, I never fancied you with an intrigue for the occult."

"I bet you also wondered why I have classical music for ballet as well as Thrift Shop by Macklemore." Helen replied snarkily, "I went into the occult a long time ago, behind the sweet smile," she pointed to her mouth. "Axe murderer."

"Oh yes!" He teased, "you are quite terrifying!"

"So you wanted to talk to me or something? Shoot," Helen shrugged.

"Before I _shoot_." He said with discomfort, "I want to know how you slept."

"Fine." She assured.

"Very well," He smiled. "We will be arriving shortly, and I am not presenting you to the family dressed like _that_." Aro wrinkled his nose at her casual clothes, she didn't blame him, compared to everyone on the plane she looked like white trash.

"Well unfortunately, the ninety-nine cent Armani & Chanel outlet hasn't been built in St. Louis yet." Helen replied dryly.

"_Fortunately_," he narrowed his eyes. "Your father has extra clothes available for you. All of the family wears designer originals by Dahlia Birelli."

"Wait, is she related to Maya Rickons-Birelli, the girl you had arrested? She mentioned that her mother designs clothes for an old family." That could not possibly be a coincidence.

"How else do you think I found you, darling?" Aro smirked in satisfaction. "_Signorina _Birelli had the roster for first-years at your precious little Academy." Helen felt a flustering in her stomach, so that was it, that was how her life ended. But why was Aro looking for her in the first place? Something about this didn't add up.

"Never mind that, you're here, that is what matters. Now go to the restroom and find a dress and shoes to wear. I'd recommend something warm, the temperature is around thirteen degrees Celsius."

* * *

Helen found a large selection of dresses in the closet of Aro's bathroom. She wanted something conservative, something that would make her unnoticeable. After rummahing through the closet, she found a dark grey wool dress that would match with some black tights, and black ballet flats. All through the selections, Aro's wardrobe, and the stuff the guard wore, dark colors were a recurring theme.

**_"Black suits_ you."** She remembered him say that at the party, maybe black colors symbolized something in the vampire world.

Helen stepped out after examining herself in the mirror. She felt grungy and really wanted to take a shower or at least sponge herself off. Aro was waiting impatiently in the lounge and lighted up when he saw her in the dress.

"So pretty." He mused. The door opened up and Demetri appeared in the doorway, "we will be landing momentarily, Master."

* * *

**Poor Helen! Till next time!**


End file.
